


Prerogative (Reader Interactive)

by Superlockstan_31



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Action/Adventure, BBC is a destroyer of souls, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'll think about it?, Light Angst, Like turtles and snails, Multi, Murder Mystery, No Smut, Other, Reader is a proud shipper of JohnLock, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, chubby!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlockstan_31/pseuds/Superlockstan_31
Summary: Prerogative (noun): A right or privilege; especially: A special right or privilege that some people haveAttorney (Y/FN) is known as one of the best lawyers in United Kingdom and a close friend of the Holmes. Mycroft, Sherlock and her are close friends and their family adore her. Holmes' family have a special place to her dear heart because they play a huge part of her childhood days. Because of her job and connections, she was untouchable, feared and held with high respect.Until when an Army doctor veteran named John Watson came into their life, so was the mysterious admirer of Sherlock and a part of (Y/N)'s dark past. Will these factors affect (Y/N)'s reputation and friendship to others as the cases go by; positively or negatively?





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow readers! It's me, your friendly author~ I do apologize if there are some mistakes here and there. Anyways~~ I noticed that there aren't many chubby reader fanfictions for Sherlock here. (...or should I say it can be counted by my one hand...) And since I do crave that kind of stories and badly want to read one, how about I make one? So, I could start with the Revolution for equal rights for all sizes!!! xD 
> 
> Kidding... But let's go back to the topic, as you may all know. I also have a wattpad account and have the same story there but I just put a name to the character. Since it already has character and everything. OOOkay. Please do enjoy this crappy story since it never been beta read.

_  
(Y/N) and John hurriedly run out of the cab when her phone rang. "Hello?" (Y/N) answers her phone, trying not to make the caller hear her nervous tone. "(Y/N)." The mysterious deep voice spoke, but (Y/N) immediately recognizes it. "Sherlock! Sherlock... A--are you alright? What in the bloody hell are you thinking? Where are you?" (Y/N) stutters, running her hand at her hairstrands worriedly._

_Upon hearing Sherlock's name, John instantly stops and turns to her frantically. "Turn around and walk back the way you and John came from." Sherlock just ignored her questions as he ordered them. "No, we're coming in." (Y/N) refuses sternly, about to walk towards the hospital. But stops when she heard something she never heard before. "J-just do as I ask, please..." Sherlock never begged all his life, but here he is, with his voice cracking as he spoke._

_(Y/N) briskly walks back to where they came with John following her behind. They surveyed the area, finding Sherlock quickly. "Where?" (Y/N) asks, hastily looks around all the places where Sherlock could have been. Sherlock was silent for a moment that made John and (Y/N) worried until they've reached the street where the cab left them. "Stop there." Sherlock presses that made (Y/N) stop with John following her action. (Y/N) felt something horrible is going to happen as her stomach clenches in panic. "Sherlock... you're scaring me..." (Y/N) whispers in fear, wishing for this horrible feeling to go away. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay... I promise you..." Sherlock murmurs back, his eyes tearing up and voice cracking that made a tear fall down from (Y/N)'s eye in fear as it hits the pavement below.  
_


	2. S.01 Study in Pink (1x01): 221B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! Author's here. Sorry for the long wait. I do hope this will be enough for an apology. Quite long to be honest, but worth the time. (...I hope...) But anyways, enjoy the chapter! :3

**"...found the court guilty beyond** reasonable doubt. So, ordered." The court judge ordered as he was sitting at the judge's table in the criminal court as he slammed his hammer on the brown stand, echoing across the empty court room. 

Mrs. Devon and her daughter hugged each other and cried out of relief while the man accused glared at the lawyer assigned to the ones rejoicing. The lawyer just turned to him and smirked as she nodded her head in acknowledgement and subtlety challenges him, unafraid on what he's thinking on his head. The convicted was escorted out of the court room by two police men with his attorney accompanying him as she was fixing her things and putting it in her big brown shoulder bag.

"Thank you so much, Ms. (Y/LN). We couldn't have won the case without you." Mrs. Devon thanked earnestly after Ms. (Y/LN) was done putting her things in her bag and turned around.

"Don't thank me, Mrs. Devon. He had it coming, his evidences contradicted the real events that really happened." 

"Mr. Holmes is really right about you." Mrs. Devon and her daughter walked with Ms. (Y/LN) out of the court room.

"And that is?" Ms. (Y/LN), curious about Mycroft said.

"That you are the right lawyer for this kind of case." A courtly masculine voice answered on Mrs. Devon's behalf at Ms. (Y/LN)'s back.

Ms. (Y/LN) just chuckled softly and sakes her head, already knew who was behind her as Mrs. Devon greeted him, giving her assumptions correct.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes." Mrs. Devon's daughter waved at him and smiled. 

"Hello, Madame and miss." Mycroft greeted them back as he nodded his head in acknowledgement, stopped beside Ms. (Y/LN).

"Well... we have to go now. We still must celebrate. Thank you for everything, Mr. Holmes and Ms. (Y/LN)." Mrs. Devon bid goodbye as she smiled at them and walked away with her daughter across the hallway, going to the exit.

As they walked away, Ms. (Y/LN) turned to Mycroft and smirked mischievously at him. Mycroft just sighed exhaustingly and shake his head at her reaction. 

"I knew sooner or later, you are going to admit that I am the coolest person that ever been in contact with you." (Y/N) smugly blurted out as she turns to him and crossed her arms, smirking devilishly. 

"Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself, (Y/N). I just wanted her to get off my back because she was begging me annoyingly for months. And besides, I don't see the point why all you petty humans compare yourselves to temperatures. Do you all have small brains to learn some proper use of words?" Mycroft groaned and insulted her as he smiles to her fakely. 

"Aww... I know you're too shy to admit it and since I am a great friend of yours, I won't tease you no longer." (Y/N) took no notice about the insult as she smirked haughtily and winked at him. Mycroft just rolled his eyes and frowned. 

"So, how's my brother doings nowadays?" Mycroft changes the subject, not wanting to banter with her. 

"You're practically the British government, you don't have to ask about that." (Y/N) scoffs as she looks outside the window, watching people walk briskly going to where they're going and not minding everything even though some of them are bumping to each other.

Silence filled the empty hallway for a few minutes as Mycroft and (Y/N) was looking outside, observing the human's normal routine. After a few minutes, (Y/N)'s phone goes off that made her get it out of the pocket of her shoulder bag.

St. Bart's Lab  
Come at once, if convenient.  
\- S.H

"By the looks of it, my brother's texting you." Mycroft deduced after seeing (Y/N)'s reaction. (Y/N) just looked at him and snorted, giving his deduction justice. 

"Well, obviously. He prefers to text than to call." 

After not replying to the text, another instantly came up.

If inconvenient, still come.  
\- S.H

"I think I should go now. Sherlock's feeling antsy, and apparently, I'm too tired to try to have a row with him these days." (Y/N) bid goodbye to Mycroft as she turns around and walks away. But when she got a couple of steps away from Mycroft, he called her attention. 

"(Y/N), don't forget about giving me updates about him." Mycroft reminded her while still looking outside and tapping the cane of his umbrella.

"Don't worry, Mycroft. Don't forget to diet too." (Y/N) teased him again as she walks away with him, not even bothering to stop or look at him. (Y/N) walked outside of the court and called a cab. 

"St. Bart's Hospital, please." (Y/N) said as she got in the cab and closed the door. 

The cabbie nodded and drove her to her destination. She reached the place and paid the cabbie before she got of the cab and closed the door. After closing the door, she briskly walked inside the hospital. As she was approaching the lab, she saw a familiar man walking to the same destination as her with a man with sandy-blonde hair and a walking cane. 

"Mike!" (Y/N) cried out as she jogs towards him and waved. "Hello, (Y/N). How are you?" Mike greeted her as (Y/N) slows down and stop in front of him. 

"I've been better. How about you?" (Y/N) looked at him earnestly and smiled. "Same old, same old." Mike replied that made (Y/N) giggled and shakes her head. 

(Y/N) looked at the man beside Mike and smiled at him that made the man blushed, unexpected for her acknowledgement. Mike notices his blush and immediately introduced him.

"Oh, How rude of me. John, meet Attorney (Y/N) (Y/LN). (Y/N), meet John Watson." Mike points at the mentioned person as he introduces them. 

"Pleased to meet you, (Y/N). Just call me John." John said as he offers his hand in handshake that (Y/N) immediately replied. "Same as you, John. Call me (Y/N) for short." 

(Y/N) shakes his hand and smiled widely at him that he reciprocated back. After shaking hands, John looked at her and tilted his head in confusion. 

"You are the one who is finding a flat mate now, right?"  
(Y/N) looked at him in puzzlement and turns to Mike for clarification, eyebrows raised. Mike instantly caught on her reaction. 

"Um... John, she's not the one I've been mentioning to you." 

"Then, who is it?" John asks as he was frowning at him in confusion. 

(Y/N) then remembered what Sherlock was on about a while ago. (Y/N) gasps in realization and set her sight on Mike. 

"Are you going to introduce him to "him"?" (Y/N) emphasizes the last word with exaggeration by waving her hands. Mike just chuckled and nodded. 

"Well, why don't I accompany you there? I was called by him as well." (Y/N) suggested as she grinned widely to them and put her hands-on top of her waist. 

Mike nodded and the three of them walked along the hallway, going to the labs. Mike knocks on the door and opened the door letting (Y/N) and John in first before closing it. When Mike closed the door, John analyses his surroundings with curiosity. 

It was a science lab with high counters and science equipment. Every corner of it has a Bunsen Burner and a microscope. It was dim-lighted room but it has separate lamps on top of the tables. It's shelves are full of beakers, test tubes and flasks with chemicals in it and fragile things and arranged in order. It changes a lot from the last time John came here. And there sitting at the far corner of the lab was Sherlock, looking through a microscope. 

Sherlock glanced up to them briefly then turns back at his work. John limps around the room, looking at all the equipment. 

"A bit different from my day." John said as he glances left and right in observance. 

"You've no idea!" Mike chuckled at him and went around the other table across Sherlock.

"Mike, Can I borrow your phone? There's no signal on mine." Sherlock asks, still looking through his microscope and not looking up. 

"And what's wrong with the landline?" Mike asked. 

"I prefer to text." Sherlock told him as Mike turns to (Y/N) who nodded in agreement with Sherlock's statement. 

"Sorry. It's in my coat." Mike replied as he turns back at Sherlock. 

"Err... Here. Use mine." John spoke up before (Y/N) started to reach to her bag to lend her phone. Sherlock glanced up to him and thanked him, "Oh. Thank you." 

Sherlock left his work for a moment and glances briefly at (Y/N) and Mike as he walks towards John. 

"It's an old friend of mine, John Watson." Mike introduced John formally as Sherlock approaches John and take his phone from him. Sherlock turned away from him and slides open the keypad as he started typing. 

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock instantly asks him, not bothering to look at him or stop typing. 

John frown in bafflement while Mike smiled and (Y/N) smirked, knowing what Sherlock's doing. John stare at Sherlock who is not bothered with it and still typing. 

"Sorry?" John asked, puzzled. Sherlock looked at him and asked again, "Which was it-- Afghanistan or Iraq?" 

John hesitates to answer and looked at (Y/N) and Mike, confused on what is really going on. But they just smiled with amusement and (Y/N) shrugged her shoulders. 

"Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you know...?" John was about to finish his question but the doors suddenly opened and Molly Hopper came in. 

"Ah. Molly. Thank you." Sherlock spoke to Molly as he returns John's phone to him, taking the mug from Molly and looked at her. 

"What happened to the lipstick?" Sherlock asks her, observing her face. Molly gave him an awkward smile and replied at him, "It wasn't working for me."

"Really? I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth's too small now." Sherlock states as he turns around and go back to his work, taking a sip of his coffee not noticing Molly's frown. 

"Okay." Molly replied in a dejected manner as she heads out of the door.

'This guy really needs to know some proper ethics.' (Y/N) sighed as she shakes her head and frown on Molly's misfortune on getting Sherlock's attention again. 

"How do you feel about the violin?" Sherlock asks John as he sat down again and typing on the computer. John looks around to see who is he talking to but realized it was him when (Y/N) and Mike just looked at him. 

"I'm sorry. What?" John asked. "I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days. Would that bother you?" Sherlock continued and asks him again. 

John looks over to Mike and (Y/N) for help. "Well... Potential flat mates should know the worst about each other." (Y/N) said as she grinned at him. 

Then John gazes at Mike and asks "Oh, so you told him about me?". "Not a word." Mike replied as he shakes his head in disapproval. "Then who said anything about flat mates?" John asks, turning back to Sherlock. 

"I did. Told Mike and (Y/N) this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flat mate for. Now here he is just after lunch with his old friend, clearly just got home from military service from Afghanistan. Wasn't that a difficult leap." Sherlock replied as he stands up and walks towards his black Belfast coat, putting it on.

"How did you know about Afghanistan?" John interrogated Sherlock but he was ignored as Sherlock wraps his scarf around his neck and get his phone, checking it. 

"Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we ought to be able to afford it." Sherlock said as he walks towards the end of the table where John is. 

"We'll met there tomorrow evening; seven o'clock. Sorry-- gotta dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary. Come along, (Y/N)." Sherlock said as he puts his phone inside his coat pocket. (Y/N) groaned in annoyance when she was about to sit on a chair beside Mike and stands up straight. 

"Why are you groaning, is there a problem?" Sherlock asks her flatly as he turns towards her, look at her with an indifferent face. 

"If you haven't noticed, Sherlock. I just got here with them. I was about to sit." (Y/N) moaned as she looks at him with an exasperated face. 

"No time dilly-dallying, (Y/N). There's a murderer on the run. You're a lawyer, you should be protecting the people. That's what you lawyers do." Sherlock scolded her as he approaches her and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the door. 

"Then I don't want to become a lawyer anymore." (Y/N) pouted as she slouched and looked down, sighing tiredly. 

"You should have thought of that before." Sherlock replied in a placid manner as he pushed her back towards the door. 

"Is that it?" John asks him out of blue, looking (Y/N) and Sherlock back and forth. "Is that what?" Sherlock asks him back, turning to John. 

"We've only just met and we're gonna go look at a flat?" John asks him again. "Problem?" Sherlock asks, looks very confused on what is happening. 

John just smiles in disbelief, looking across at Mike and (Y/N) but Mike just continued smiling and (Y/N) reacting like Sherlock too. 

"We don't know a thing about each other; I don't know where we're meeting. All I know is her name." John pointed out as he points to (Y/N) and then look over to Sherlock. "But I don't know your name." 

Sherlock closely observed John for a moment, looking at him up and down. 

"I know you're an army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him--possibly he's an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic-- quite correctly, I'm afraid." Sherlock said to John that made him look down at his feet and cane, shuffling his feet awkwardly. 

"That's enough to be going on with, don't you think?" Sherlock asked him, briefly smiled and started to head out. 

(Y/N) stared at Sherlock and smiled endearingly, shaking her head slowly and followed him. Before Sherlock completely head out, he leaned back and introduced himself. "The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker street." Sherlock click-winks at him and holds the door open for (Y/N). 

"Let's go, (Y/N) and Afternoon." Sherlock said as he turns to (Y/N), gesturing she should go first and to them. 

They walked out of the door as Sherlock closes it leaving John standing there in disbelief. Silence filled up the lab for a moment until Mike spoke up that made John looked at him in surprise. "Yeah. He's always like that." As he nodded in agreement. 

"You're showing off again, Sherly." (Y/N) spoke as they walked out of the mortuary after getting Sherlock's riding crop. "You know I can't help it, (Y/N). I'm a genius, I need an audience." Sherlock defended as they get out of the hospital and is waiting for a cab. 

A cab approaches the two and when the cab is already beside them, (Y/N) opened the door and get in, Sherlock following quickly. Sherlock closed the door and tell the cabbie their destination and the cab started on its journey. 

"But can you tone it down for a little notch? You do know you being a smartarse resulted you to be bullied before, right?" (Y/N) looked at him in concern as they sat down in the cab.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes at her and gazed at her. 

"Yes. But don't worry about me now. I can handle myself..... besides I'm just being me. I don't see what's the problem of that." "To me, no problem. But to close-minded humans, yes." (Y/N) replied that made Sherlock and her quiet for a while. Until Sherlock chuckled softly and (Y/N) giggled. 

"Now I know why I befriended you." Sherlock said as they looked at each other and smiled. 

It was the next day when (Y/N) was browsing the files of her cases and typing it at her laptop. "And done!" (Y/N) exclaimed as she was done typing the case and saved it, stretching her arms and yawned. (Y/N) grabbed her tea that is beside her laptop and sipped on it when someone knocked on her door. 

"Who is it?" (Y/N) asks as she put down her tea and stands up from her sofa, approaching towards the door. "Dear, it's Mrs. Hudson. Can I come in?" Mrs. Hudson asks her as she stands outside her door carrying a tray of food. 

(Y/N) opens the door and lets Mrs. Hudson in, trying to take the tray of food but she turns away from her and put in on top of her high counter inside the kitchen. 

"Don't worry, dearie. I can handle this myself. You should sit down and I'll make you a cuppa." Mrs. Hudson said as she turns to her and smiled genuinely. "You don't have to, Mrs. Hudson. I already made one." (Y/N) refused politely as she gestured the kettle on her stove. 

"Oh. You busy today, poppet? You don't even bother to eat." Mrs. Hudson asks as she looked at her in concern after observing the scattered papers on the coffee table and the idled laptop beside it. "Well... the deadline calls again." (Y/N) replied as she sat down on her high chair and started eating. 

"You should be taking care of your well-being, poppet. Especially Sherlock who depends on you all the time." Mrs. Hudson scolded towards (Y/N) as she crossed her arms and frown. 

(Y/N) just shakes her head and chuckled ridiculously, knowing the low possibility of seeing herself sick. (Y/N) continued eating her food in peace until Mrs. Hudson asks her a unexpected question. 

"How are you doing with Sherlock? Am I hearing the wedding bells sooner or later?" (Y/N) choked on her food and repeatedly slam her hand on the table, holding her throat. 

Mrs. Hudson instantly grabbed her tea beside the laptop and run to give it to (Y/N). (Y/N) gulped the whole mug and calms down as Mrs. Hudson is rubbing her back for comfort. 

"Why all of you are assuming Sherlock and I are a couple?" (Y/N) asks Mrs. Hudson, looking at her in disbelief. "Well, you two are very close to each other. Complimented each other as well. Made me remind of my younger years." Mrs. Hudson answered as she still rubs (Y/N)'s back and reminisce her past. 

(Y/N) looked at her in shock and was about to comment when someone knocks on the door. 

"Don't worry, dear. I'll get it, just finish your food here." Mrs. Hudson volunteered as she pats her back and heads out of her flat. (Y/N) heard a familiar deep voice at the front door and immediately finishes her food. 

After finishing her food, she put her dirty dishes on the sink and briskly walks out of her room. She started to head to the direction of the voice. She arrived at the scene as John and Sherlock enter the building while Mrs. Hudson is closing the door. 

"Afternoon, gentlemen." (Y/N) greeted them as she leaned towards stairs and smiled at them. "Oh, (Y/N). What are you doing here?" John asks, shocked. 

"Well... I'm just your fellow neighbor below your future flat. Couldn't resist a low rent." (Y/N) replied as she straighten up and walks towards them. 

"John, do you remembered what I told you before about me ensured Mrs. Hudson's ex-husband execution?" Sherlock mentioned to John as he puts his hands behind his back and put his chin up. "Ah. Yes, why?" John asks as he turns to Sherlock in confusion. 

"She was the one who helped me ensured it." Sherlock replied as he smirks and winked at (Y/N) who just rolled her eyes at him and chuckled. John was bewildered at (Y/N) as (Y/N) just said. 

"Nasty business, I tell you. But it was worth it, look what I've got." Mrs. Hudson approaches them as (Y/N) walked towards her and give her one-armed hug. 

"I've got a motherly housekeeper." (Y/N) boasted as she kissed Mrs. Hudson's temple. "I'm your landlady, (Y/N). Not your housekeeper." Mrs. Hudson reminded her but she giggled at (Y/N) that made John smiled at them and Sherlock give (Y/N) a subtle small smile. 

"Well, Shall we accompany you two to your new flat?" (Y/N) asks, gesturing the stairs. The men nodded then (Y/N) and Mrs. Hudson lead them upstairs into the first floor landing. Mrs. Hudson opened the door and the three of you walked in. 

It was a fairly-sized room for two. It has a sofa beside the black-and-white decorated wall that has a smiley that was painted in yellow in the far right and portrait of a skull on the left. A coffee table in front of the sofa that has a lamp post on the right side. Beside it was a table that was full of stuff and scattered papers and two chairs. A fireplace with a mirror on top and stuff on the mantelpiece. There was black leathered chair at the right side of the fireplace, a high comfy chair at the left and a violin and a music stand with papers on it behind. It was slightly messy but it was a homey feeling to it even with the dust flying around and papers and stuff all over the places. 

"Well, this could be nice. Very nice." John noted as he looks around all the stuff and boxes scattered around the room. "Yes. Yes, I think so. My thoughts precisely." Sherlock said, looking around the place happily. 

"So I went straight ahead and moved in." He said that is simultaneous to John's comment. "Soon we get all this rubbish cleaned out... Oh." Both men paused for moment and awkwardly looked around the flat. 

(Y/N) smiled for their reaction and volunteered. "Well, obviously, I can straighten this place up a bit." 

"Let me help you with that." Sherlock nodded and helped her as the two made half-hearted attempt to tidy up the place. 

Sherlock threw some folders into a box while (Y/N) picked some unopened letters and puts them on the mantelpiece of the fireplace, stabbed them with Sherlock's knife. "That's a skull." John said, pointing his cane at it. 

"Friend of mine." Sherlock replied. "When he says friend....." (Y/N) was about to tell John the story but got interrupted when Mrs. Hudson came in and talks to him. "What do you think, Dr. Watson? There's another bedroom for you upstairs, in case you'll be needing two bedrooms." 

"Of course, we'll be needing two bedrooms." John replied, looking at her puzzled. 

"Don't worry. There's a lot of rounds around 'ere. Mrs. Turner got married ones." Mrs. Hudson said but whispered the last sentence and go to the kitchen. John looked at Sherlock and (Y/N) in shock as (Y/N) snorted but stopped when Sherlock glared at her. 

Mrs. Hudson went into the kitchen and frown at the scene there. "Oh, Sherlock. The mess you've made." Mrs. Hudson scolded as she proceeds at the kitchen and tidy it up. 

John sat down on a chair and look over at them while (Y/N) and Sherlock continued to tidy up the place. "I looked you up on the internet last night." He mentioned to Sherlock. 

"Oooh. Anything interesting come up?" (Y/N) asks as she looks at John with anticipation. John looks over to her and replied, "Found his website. The Science of Deduction." Sherlock looks over to him and smirks smugly. 

"What do you think?" Sherlock asks, anticipates a good reaction from John. John looked at him in disbelief that made Sherlock drop the smirk. 

"You said you could identify a software designer on his tie and an airline pilot by his thumb." John said with a skeptic look. "Yes, and he can read your military career in your face and leg, and your brother's drinking habit from your phone." (Y/N) added. 

"How?" John asks as he looks at her in confusion. Sherlock and (Y/N) just looked at each other and smiled then at John. 

Mrs. Hudson came out of the kitchen, reading a newspaper that she saw just scattered at the table. 

"What about these suicides, Sherlock? I thought that'd be right up your street." Mrs. Hudson says as Sherlock walks over to the window near the music stand and the violin.

"Precisely, Mrs. Hudson. As I read the three from Sherlock's files, their cause of death are all the same. But it was---" (Y/N) was about to give her thoughts when Sherlock spoke over. 

"Four." as he gazes outside the window.

"What--what do you mean?" (Y/N) asks as she tries to look over what he was looking and saw a police car with it's lights flashing around. Lestrade walks out of the car and briskly heads towards the front door. 

"There's been a fourth. And there's something different this time." Sherlock said. "A fourth?" Mrs. Hudson asks, confused as Lestrade came into the room. 

"Where?" Sherlock asks him. "Brixton, Lauriston Gardens." Lestrade replied as he pants, catching his breath. 

"What's new about this one?" (Y/N) interrogated Lestrade. "You know how they never leave a message?" He asks her. 

"Yes." Sherlock answered instantly. 

"Well, this one did. Will you come?" Lestrade informed him. 

"Who's on forensics?" Sherlock asks. "Anderson." Lestrade answered. 

"Anderson won't work with us." Sherlock said to Lestrade. "He won't be your assistant." Lestrade replied. 

"But we need an assistant." (Y/N) insisted to Lestrade as he looks at Sherlock and her back and forth. "(Y/N) is your assistant, right?" Lestrade asks Sherlock that made Sherlock looked at him gravely and (Y/N) looked offended. 

"She's not my assistant." Sherlock sneered as he looks at Lestrade with a grave face that made Lestrade flinch in fear and John, Mrs. Hudson and (Y/N) in shock. 

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). But will you two come?" Lestrade apologizes to (Y/N) and begged them desperately. "Apology accepted. And of course, Inspector. We're just giving you a hard time." (Y/N) forgave him and smirked. 

"But not in a police car. We'll be right behind you." Sherlock added as Lestrade nodded, walks towards the stairs and heads out. Sherlock was quiet for a while that made the flat filled with silence. Then Sherlock looks over to John and Mrs. Hudson and turns his sight to (Y/N) who looks confused and smiled. 

He jumps excitedly into the air, fist clenched triumphantly and shouts, "Brilliant! Yes!!". His reaction made (Y/N) giggled softly. Then Sherlock instantly runs to (Y/N), wraps his arms around her and hugged her so tight that made her squirms and tries to push Sherlock away but in vain as everyone laughs. 

"Ah! Four serial murders and now a note! Oh, it's Christmas, (Y/N)!" He exclaimed excitedly that made (Y/N) laughs and playfully hits him to let her go. He set her down and smothered her face with kisses that (Y/N) tried to avoid but failed. 

After the kisses, Sherlock went to pick up his coat and scarf and wears it while (Y/N) is wiping her face with disgust that made John and Mrs. Hudson chuckles. He smirked at her doings and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a leather pouch and walks out of the door. 

"Mrs. Hudson, looks like we'll be late. Might need some food." He said to Mrs. Hudson. "I maybe your landlady, but I'm not your mother or your housekeeper." She reminded him, wagging her finger at him. 

"Something cold will do. John, have a cup of tea, make yourself at home. Don't wait up!" (Y/N) added loudly as she ran down to her room to get ready.

She opened the door, and grabbed her tan trench coat on top of her light orange jumper and black jeans. She grabbed her Oxford boots and sat down, putting it on. After putting on the boots, she ran to her room and grabbed her phone on top of her bed, groaned when seeing her phone's battery have 50% battery life left. 

(Y/N) ran out of her room and shouted to Mrs. Hudson to take care of it while she's gone. She saw John and Sherlock came down the stairs. 

"Sorry, Mrs. Hudson, I'll skip the tea." John hollered as he tried to keep up to Sherlock who was already down the stairs. "Oh, John will be accompanying us?" (Y/N) asks Sherlock as she looks over to John. 

Sherlock nodded in response that made (Y/N) grinned widely at John and punch her fist in the air subtlety. "The three of you?" Mrs. Hudson asks as she looks between John, (Y/N) and Sherlock. 

"Impossible suicides? Four of them? There's no point sitting at home when there's finally something fun going on!" Sherlock replied excitedly as he gripped Mrs. Hudson's shoulders and leaned to kissed her on the cheek. "Look at you all happy, it's not decent." Mrs. Hudson's reply to Sherlock, playfully hits him.

"Who cares about decent? The game, Mrs. Hudson, is on!" He exclaimed as he heads out of the front door, followed by (Y/N) and John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope I give justice to the characters... TT~TT


	3. S.01 Study in Pink (1x02): Crime Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again. It's just really hard organizing and editing the chapters. But I hope it's all worth it in the end. Please do enjoy~~~ :3

**The three of them were** sitting in the cab, filled with silence for a long time. Sherlock is sitting by the window at the back, eyes fixed on his phone. (Y/N), on the other hand, was at the middle of Sherlock and John, leaning on her seat and listening to her phone through her earphones as she closed her eyes to relax. John is sitting at the right side of (Y/N) who keeps glancing from (Y/N) and Sherlock, in confusion. Sherlock notices John's pronounced stare and lowers his phone.

"Okay, you've got questions." Sherlock states John's mind as he looks outside the window, not bothered with anything. 

"Yeah, where are we going?" John asks Sherlock seeing (Y/N) is incapable of answering him due to the earphones. "Crime scene. Next?" Sherlock briefly replied. 

"Who are you two?" John asks again and then turns to Sherlock. "And what do you do?" He added, puzzled. 

"What do you think?" (Y/N) asks John as she turns her head to him while leaning her head on the head rest and have a quirked eyebrow that made him looked at her in surprise, didn't expect for her to hear it. "I'd say private detective and a lawyer...." John answered but he droned off, not sure about his answer. 

"But?" Sherlock voices out John's obvious hesitation. "But the police don't go to private detectives. Or even work with them. Even lawyers as well." John replied to them. 

"I'm a consulting detective. Only one in the world. I invented the job." Sherlock answered him as he briefly glanced at John and then back at the window. John then stares at (Y/N) and waited for answer but (Y/N) is just nodding her head at the music. 

Sherlock nudged her that made her snap out and remove her earphones, turning to John when she realized she doesn't answered him yet. "Sorry. What was that again?" (Y/N) asks him to repeat the question, blushing in embarrassment.

"What kind of job do you have?" John repeated his question as he smiles at her showing her it's okay. "Oh... I'm a lawyer but I always tag along with this guy. He always gets in trouble." (Y/N) answered as she smiles cheekily at John and nudged Sherlock who just shrugged her off. 

"So, basically you're a lawyer/baby sitter." John joked at (Y/N) that made her laugh and nodded. "Ugh! Stop flirting, (Y/N). And let's go back to case." Sherlock moaned as he glares at her that made her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not flirting, Sherly." (Y/N) replied to him, deadpanned. Sherlock scoffed that made (Y/N) slapped his shoulder. 

"What does that mean?" John asks Sherlock, wanting to clarify what he meant by consulting detective. Sherlock instantly caught on what he meant and replied, "It means when the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me." 

"But the police don't consult amateurs." John contradicts him. Sherlock gave him the look and mentioned, "When I met you for the first time, yesterday, I said 'Afghanistan or Iraq?'. You seem surprised." 

"Yes, how did you know?" John asks him. "I didn't know, I saw. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. But your conversation as you entered the room said trained at Bart's, so Army doctor-- obvious. Your face is tanned but no tan above the wrist. You've been abroad, not sunbathing. Your limp's really bad when you walk but you don't ask for a chair when you stand, like you've forgotten about it, so it's at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were traumatic. Wounded in action, then. Wounded in action, suntan-- Afghanistan or Iraq." Sherlock deduced. 

"You said I had a therapist." John said to him. "You've got a psychosomatic limp--of course you've got a therapist." Sherlock replied and looked at (Y/N) to continue who just looks back at him hesitantly but gave up.

"Fine but don't blame me if I got it wrong." (Y/N) sighed in defeat, Sherlock just nodded in assurance. "Then there's your brother." (Y/N) said, turning to John who looks at her in puzzlement. 

"May I?" (Y/N) asks for his phone, holding out her hand. John gave his phone at her hand then (Y/N) observed the phone, turning it over and looking at every corner of the phone. 

"Your phone. It's expensive, email-enabled, MP3 player but you're looking for a flat share- you wouldn't waste money on this. It's a gift, then. Scratches, not one but many over time. It's been on the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting next to me wouldn't treat his one luxury item like this, so it's had a previous owner. Next bit's easy. You know it already." (Y/N) deduced with John looked bewildered at her. "The engraving." John murmured as (Y/N) flipped the phone and let them see the engraving at the back of the phone: 

_Harry Watson_  
_From Clara_  
_xxx_

"Harry Watson: clearly a family member who's given you his old phone. Not your father, this is a young man's gadget. Could be a cousin, but you're a war hero who can't find a place to live. Unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one you're close to, so brother it is." (Y/N) added to her deductions. (Y/N) turns to Sherlock to see his reaction and saw Sherlock just smiles in response that made her sighed in relief. 

Sherlock hold out his hand and (Y/N) laid the phone on top of it as he looks over the phone, finishing what she has started. "Now, Clara. Who's Clara? Three kisses say it's a romantic attachment. The expense of the phone says wife, not girlfriend. She must have given it to him recently, this model's--only six months old. Marriage in trouble then--six months on he's just given it away. If she'd left him, he would have kept it. People do--sentiment. But no, he wanted to get rid of it. He left her. He gave the phone to you: that says he wants you to stay in touch. You're looking for a cheap accommodation, but you're not going to your brother for help: that says you've got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife; maybe you don't like his drinking." Sherlock continues the deductions. 

"How can you possibly know his drinking?" John asks him, bewildered. "Shot in the dark." Sherlock replied, smirked. 

"Brilliant." (Y/N) blurted out, stare at Sherlock. Sherlock smirks at her and winks. 

"Power connection: tiny little scuff marks around the edge of it. Every night he goes to plug it in to charge but his hands are shaking. You never see those marks on a sober man's phone; never see a drunk's without them." Sherlock added and then gave the phone back to John. "There you go, you see-- you were right." Sherlock said as John hold his phone. 

"I was right? Right about what?" John asks him. "That police don't consult amateurs." Sherlock replied as he looks back at the window, biting his lower lip in subtle nervousness. 

(Y/N) turns to John and smiled widely, anticipates what will be his reaction knowing he is not like the other ones they've encountered every day. "That was....... amazing." John remarks as he glances at them, amazed. 

Sherlock looked around and then to (Y/N) if he heard John correctly. (Y/N) smiled and turns to Sherlock, nodding. 

"Do you think so?" Sherlock asks him as he stares at John, subtlety shocked on what he said. "Of course, it was. It was extraordinary. It was quite extraordinary." John said then gazes at (Y/N). 

"Now I know why you're always together." Sherlock and (Y/N) looked at each other in surprise then at him. 

"That's not what people normally say." He spoke. "What do people normally say?" John asks. 

"Piss off." (Y/N) answered for Sherlock's behalf and grinned at John that made him and Sherlock chuckled softly. 

After several minutes passed, they've reached the Lauriston Gardens and get out of the cab as they've paid the cabbie. They've walked towards the police tape strung across as John is trying to match Sherlock's fast paced but stopped when (Y/N) lagged just for him that puts Sherlock in front of them and John and (Y/N) was at the back. 

"Did we get everything wrong?" Sherlock asks John, not even bothering to stop walking. "Harry and I don't get on, never have. Clara and Harry split up three months ago, and they're getting a divorce; and Harry's a drinker." John stated. 

"Landslide then." (Y/N) said, grinning on her or their achievement. "Didn't expect to be right about everything." Sherlock added smiled at (Y/N) as well for a job well done. 

"And Harry's is short for Harriet." John said that made (Y/N) and Sherlock stopped in shock. "Harry's your sister." Sherlock mumbled. 

"Look, what am I supposed to be doing here?" John asks as he walks passed them. "Sister! I told you Sherlock, there always something when I deduced." (Y/N) said to Sherlock, snappishly with her gritted teeth. 

"No, seriously, what am I doing here?" John asks them again but it only fall to deaf ears. "Hey! At least, I'm not blaming you. So, shut it." Sherlock snarky reply to (Y/N) as he looked at her with an indifferent face that made her slapped his back but Sherlock swiftly dodged. 

They reached the police tape and met the most interesting person in the police force noted by Sherlock's sarcasm, Sally Donovan. "Hello, freak and his pet." Sally greeted Sherlock and (Y/N) rudely. 

(Y/N) just gave her a fake laugh and rolls her eyes. "We're here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade." Sherlock said in a professional way, but was very annoyed at the very existence of Donovan. 

"Why?" Donovan asks him, arrogantly. "You seriously don't know until now? You're completely aware you're not pretty enough to be this dense." (Y/N) mumbled beneath her breath as she frowned and looked around but didn't expect John to snorts and Sherlock bit his lip, not wanting to make a scandal yet. 

"I'm sorry? What did you just say?" Donovan asks (Y/N), not quite heard what she mumbled. Sherlock just changed the subject, not wanting to be around Donovan any longer and said, "I was invited." 

"Why were you invited?" Donovan asks again that made (Y/N) ticked off. "Because he got more brains that you lot in your force combined will never comprehend." (Y/N) sassed at her when she saw Sherlock was getting blustered again. 

Donovan was shocked at (Y/N)'s argument that made her shut up for a while and Sherlock smirked. "I think he wants me to take a look." Sherlock blurted out sarcastically as he put his hands at the back and put his chin up. 

He lifts the police tape and ducks under it and when he's already at the other side, he lifts the tape for (Y/N). (Y/N) just glared at Donovan, not breaking the eye contact that made Sally flinch and look away as she ducks under it as well. 

Donovan just shrugged it off and looked at (Y/N) as not a threat anymore. "Well, you know what I think, don't you?" Donovan asks him, irritated to Sherlock and (Y/N) already. 

"Always, Sally." Sherlock replied. After (Y/N) straighten up, she takes a deep breath through her nose and noticed Sherlock did the same. 

"I know you didn't make it home last night." Sherlock stated, giving her a fake smile. Donovan shrugged his question and turns to John. 

"Who's this?" Donovan interrogated them. "Colleague of ours." (Y/N) briefly replied. 

Sherlock turns to John. "Doctor Watson, Sergeant Sally Donovan, my dear friend." Sherlock introduced John to Donovan, oozing with sarcasm especially to the last word. 

"A colleague? How did you two get a colleague?! Did these two follow you?" Sally asks them in disbelief. John feel awkward to the tense atmosphere as he shuffles his feet. 

"Would it be better if I just waited and..." John was about to suggest to stay when Sherlock and (Y/N) lift the tape for him. "No!" Sherlock and (Y/N) denied. 

John walks under the tape as Donovan lifts the radio to her lips. "The Freaks are here. Bringing them in." Sally said in the radio that made (Y/N) wanting to punch her but she clenched her fist, reminding herself to bring it together. 

She leads the trio to the flat as Sherlock looks around the area and at the ground. As they reached the pavement, a man wearing a coverall walks out of the flat. "Ah. Anderson. Here we are again." Sherlock greeted him with his voice full of sarcasm. 

Anderson looks at Sherlock and (Y/N) in aversion. "It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?" He strictly said to them as he stops in front of them in a safe distance that made Sherlock and (Y/N) take deep breath again. 

"Quite clear. And is your wife away for long?" Sherlock asks him innocently with a pinch of mischief. "Oh, don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that." Anderson sneered at him. 

"Oh please. You are not far too interesting for us to talk about. And besides we don't need to because your deodorant told us that." (Y/N) replied to him as she frowned and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "My deodorant?" Anderson asks in incredulity. 

"It's for men." (Y/N) answered him as she smirked at him with an impish expression. "Well, Of course! It's for men. I'm wearing it!" Anderson yelled at them, looking at them in disbelief. 

"So's Donovan." Sherlock briefly added that made Anderson turns around to look at Donovan in shock, then at them with the same reaction. Sherlock and (Y/N) just smirked at him smugly while John was amazed by the duo's dynamic teamwork. 

'These two are made for each other.... They literally finish each other's sentences.' John thought in his mind while admiring the tandem insults someone. Sherlock sniffs pointedly at him and asks mockingly, "Oooh, and I think it just vaporized. May we go in?". 

Anderson pointed rudely at Sherlock and (Y/N) as he shakes in anger that made her scrunched her nose in annoyance. "Now look: Whatever you two are trying to imply..." Anderson was about to defend himself when (Y/N) shakes her head in disapproval and innocently interrupts, "No, we're not implying anything." 

Sherlock and (Y/N) walk passed Donovan and towards the door when (Y/N) stopped and turn around to low-key looks at them while waiting for John to catch up. "We're sure Sally came around for a nice little chat and just happened to stay over." (Y/N) said to Anderson as she saw John still progressing but stopped for a moment. 

"And I assume, she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees." She added as she grinned in knavery and turn around, walking towards Sherlock who was standing at the doorway. John glances at Anderson and Donovan who look at each other in horror and walks past them, going towards (Y/N) and Sherlock. 

While John is still walking, Sherlock leaned towards (Y/N) and jokingly whispered, "Good job, grasshopper." (Y/N) just looked at him in amusement and laughs that made Sherlock smiled widely. John reached them and they together walk in towards the flat. 

When they arrived inside the flat, Lestrade was putting on a coverall. "You need to wear one of these." Sherlock said to John who listens to him and takes off his jacket, putting on the coverall. 

"Who's this?" Lestrade asks them, curious who's been tagging along with them all this time. "He's with us." Sherlock vaguely replied as he is removing his gloves and put some latex gloves. 

"But who is he?" Lestrade asks again that made Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He said he's with us. Getting deaf these days, Lestrade? Pity... You're such a handsome stud." (Y/N) teased Lestrade that made him blush a little and just stare at her and Sherlock while putting on his coverall. 

"Aren't you two gonna put one on?" John asks as he pointed at the remaining coveralls, curious why they're still not wearing the coverall like them. Sherlock gave him a stern look while (Y/N) just pressed her lips together and shakes her head in response after they're putting on their latex gloves. 

"So, where are we?" Sherlock asks the Inspector. "Upstairs." Lestrade replied as he leads them to the scene of the crime. 

While Lestrade is leading you trio up the stars, he said, "I can give you two minutes." "May need longer." Sherlock nonchalantly replied. 

"Her name's Jennifer Wilson according to her credit cards. We're running them now for contact details. Hasn't been here long. Some kids found her." Lestrade informed the two. After climbing two flights of stairs, they arrived at the open door of the room. 

It was an empty and small room but there's a body right in the middle of it. It was a white woman with shoulder-length blonde hair. She was wearing an alarming shade of pink, all over. Right from her dress down to her shoes. Even her nails are painted in pink. She was laid on her stomach with her hands laid flat on the floor at either side of her head.

Sherlock and (Y/N) walked in and stop a few meters away from the dead body. Sherlock hold his hand out in front of him as he observed the body. The room is filled with silence for a couple of seconds as the four of them stand silently when suddenly Sherlock turns to Lestrade. "Shut up." Sherlock spoke over as he gave him a look. 

"I didn't say anything." Lestrade defended himself, shocked over Sherlock's accusation. "You were thinking, it's annoying." Sherlock stated as he proceeds at the dead body slowly and stop as he reaches the side of the body. 

He then notices something from the body and beckons (Y/N) to come closer to him. (Y/N) walks towards him and stands beside him. He then points to the floor board when he sensed that she was already beside him. 

On the floor, scratched and beside the woman's left hand, was a word "Rache". Her eyes flicker to the woman's index and middle fingernails that were broken and ragged at the tips. By the looks of it, even though she's dying, she tried to carve the word as her index finger is resting at the bottom of 'e' which clearly means that the woman is trying to tell them something. 

(Y/N) glances at Sherlock to see what he's doing and saw him looking resolved to the word. He shakes his head in a dismissive way that (Y/N) concluded that he is deducing. (Y/N) looked back at the word and tried to deduce it also. 

It can be Rache that is a German word for revenge but that can't be it since it made no relevance to her effort. "No..." (Y/N) groaned out loud and shakes her head in annoyance that made Sherlock looks at her, subtly puzzled. 

"The word doesn't have an equivalent importance to what she had done... So, it must be a name.... right?" (Y/N) asks for the clarification, doubting her deduction as she stares at him, feeling annoyed to know something she doesn't know. Sherlock slowly nodded that made her sighed in relief. 

Sherlock and (Y/N) finally settled the missing letter in the word is 'l', which results to the name Rachel. Sherlock squats down beside the body and touched the woman's pink coat as (Y/N) squats down beside him in a safe distance as well. He lifts his hand and found out it's wet. 

Sherlock reaches into her coat's pockets and a white folding brolly in one of them. He gave it to (Y/N) and (Y/N) examined it, running her hand through the folds of the brolly. "It's dry." She informed him as she puts the brolly back into the woman's coat pocket. 

(Y/N) ran her finger underneath the woman's coat collar and shows to Sherlock that it's wet as well. Sherlock takes out his small magnifier, flips it open, examined the woman's jewelry and notices they are regularly cleaned. (Y/N) leaned over and saw that the woman's wedding ring is not cleaned, not like her other jewelry that clearly shows she's been unhappily married for ten years or more. 

She scooted closer to the woman's hand and removed the ring, examined the ring itself and holding it closer showing it's regularly removed since the ring is only dirty on the outside but it's shiny in the inside. She showed it to Sherlock and said, "Look at the ring." 

Sherlock quickly examined it and have the same deduction as her. Sherlock and (Y/N) smirked and then concluded the woman is a serial adulterer. 

"Got anything?" Lestrade asks them, curious on what they've found. "Not much." Sherlock briefly replied, casually. 

He stands up, takes off his gloves as he reaches into his coat's pocket to get his phone and started typing on it. (Y/N) takes off her gloves as well as she stands up when Anderson come into the room and leaned against the doorway, uninvited much too for her annoyance. 

"She's German. 'Rache': It's German for revenge. She could be trying to tell us something--" Anderson babbled otiosely to them as (Y/N) briskly walked towards the door and didn't let him finish as she slammed the door at his face and savagely said to him, "Nobody needs your useless input, thanks." 

Her actions made Sherlock smirked, continues typing while Lestrade and John snorted loudly in laughter. "So, she's German?" Lestrade asks them after they calm down. 

"Of course, she's not. She's from out of town, though. Intended to stay in London in one night before returning home to Cardiff. So far, so obvious." Sherlock disagrees as he pockets his phone after finding out the needed information. "Sorry-- obvious?" John asks, puzzled on what Sherlock's meant. 

"What about the message, though?" Lestrade asks (Y/N), wanting clarity about the information. (Y/N) just ignored him and turns to John. 

"Doctor Watson, what do you think?" (Y/N) asks him with a grave face. "Of the message?" He asks back, confused as hell. 

"Of the body. You're a medical man." (Y/N) replied as she gestures to the dead body. "Wait, no, we have a whole team right outside." Lestrade spoke over to them, bewildered. 

"They won't work with us." Sherlock reasons out to him, as he gestures to (Y/N) and him. "I'm breaking every rule letting him in here." Lestrade argues to them. 

"Lestrade... I thought you're completely aware of that. Obviously, you want our help because you needed us." (Y/N) asserted to him. Lestrade pause for a moment then sighed in defeat. 

"Yes, I do. God help me." He muttered as he avoided their stare at him. "Doctor Watson." Sherlock addresses John as he turns to him. 

John looks up to Sherlock and (Y/N) then to Lestrade, silently asking if it's okay. "Oh, do as they say. Help yourself." Lestrade permitted him, a little bit huffily. 

He walks out of the room and yelled, "Anderson, keep everyone out of the room for a couple of minutes!" as (Y/N) and the men walks towards the body. John slowly lowers himself on his knee, painfully but (Y/N) assisted him as she squats down beside John while Sherlock squats on the other side. 

"Well?" Sherlock asks John, anticipates his findings. "What am I doing here?" John murmurs to them, looking them in confusion. 

"Helping us make a point." (Y/N) briefly replied as she stares at him. "I'm supposed to be helping you pay rent." John said to Sherlock. 

"Yeah, well, this is more fun." Sherlock replied to him that made John looked between (Y/N) and Sherlock in shock. "Fun? There's a woman lying dead." John said to Sherlock as he slightly gestured to the body. 

"Perfect sound analysis, but we were hoping you'd go deeper." (Y/N) whispered to John as she stares at his eyes that made his resolve weakens. After few seconds of (Y/N)'s subtle puppy eyes, he sighed in defeat and starts to examine the body. 

He pressed his fingers at the dead woman's neck, sniffs at the body and check her pulse as he leaned closer to the body. He leans back again after the findings and stated his findings. 

"Asphyxiation, probably. Passed out, choked on her own vomit. Can't smell any alcohol on her. It could have been a seizure; possibly drugs." "You know what it was. You've read the papers." Sherlock said to him as Lestrade comes back to the room. 

"What, she's one of the suicides? The fourth...?" John asks him. "Sherlock, (Y/N)--two minutes, I said. I need anything you've got." Lestrade ordered that made them stand up as (Y/N) helps John stand carefully. 

"Thank you." John whispered to (Y/N) after they've stand up, smiling. "You're welcome." (Y/N) replied with a smile also. 

"Victim is in her late thirties. Professional person, going by her clothes; I'm guessing something in the media, going by the frankly alarming shade of pink. Travelled from Cardiff today, intending to stay in London for one night. It's obvious from the size of her suitcase." Sherlock stated as he paces around the room. "Suitcase?" Lestrade asks him, puzzled on what he's saying. 

"Suitcase, yes. She's been married for at least ten years, but not happily. She's had a string of lovers but none of them knew she was married." Sherlock added as he paces around the room more. "Oh, for God's sake. If you're just making this up--" Lestrade was about to shout when (Y/N) interrupted him. 

"You're still doubting him after all the cases he helped you solve? But whatever. Look at her wedding ring. Ten years old at least. The rest of her jewelry has been regularly cleaned but not on her wedding ring. State of marriage right there. The inside of the ring is shinier than the outside--that means it's regularly removed. The only polishing it gets is when she works it off her finger. It's not for work; look at her nails. She doesn't work with her hands, so what or rather who does she removes her ring for? Clearly not one lover; she'd never sustain the fiction of being single over that amount of time, so more likely a string of them. Simple."

"That's brilliant!" John abruptly exclaimed that made (Y/N) smiled at him in amusement. 

"Cardiff?" Lestrade repeated Sherlock's findings. "It's obvious, isn't it?" Sherlock said. 

"It's not obvious to me." John spoke over as he looks at them, puzzled. "To be honest, I'm also lost at the place she came from. Even though, I've got the primary ones." (Y/N) mutters to them that only Sherlock heard. 

Sherlock looks at the three of them in bewilderment. "Dear God, what's it like in your funny little brains? It must be so boring." Sherlock commented to them that made (Y/N) slightly offended. 

"Don't look at me like that, (Y/N). Obviously, it doesn't imply to you that much. So, don't worry." Sherlock tries to comfort her as he shrugged it off. "I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment." (Y/N)'s deadpanned reply to him. 

"Her coat: It was slightly damp. She's been in the heavy rain in the last few hours. No rain anywhere in London in that time. Under her coat collar is damp, too. She's turned it up against the wind. She's got an umbrella in her left-hand pocket but it's dry and unused: not just wind, strong winds--too strong to use her umbrella. We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight, so she must have come a decent distance but she can't have travelled more than two or three hours because her coat still hasn't dried. So, where has been experiencing heavy rain and strong wind within radius at that time? Cardiff." Sherlock informs them as he holds up his phone to let them see today's weather of southern part of Britain. 

"That's fantastic!" John exclaimed, amazed. "I second that, you still astound me after all these years." (Y/N) compliments Sherlock, stares at him in wonder that made him go light pink but good thing, it was unnoticed. 

Sherlock turns to John and murmurs, "D'you know you do that out loud?". "Sorry, I'll shut up." John apologizes. 

"No, it's fine." Sherlock told him and (Y/N) nodded in agreement. "Why d'you keep saying suitcase?" Lestrade asks, confused. 

"Yes, where is it? She must have a phone or an organizer. Find out who Rachel is." Sherlock asks him, going around the room and searching at every corner. "She was writing Rachel?" Lestrade questions him. 

"No, she was leaving an angry note in German! Of course, she was writing Rachel; no other word it can be. Question is: Why did she wait until she was dying to write it?" (Y/N)'s sarcastic remark as she glares at Lestrade softly. "How'd you know she had a suit case?" Lestrade asks Sherlock again. 

Sherlock pointed at the legs of the body and said, "Back of the right leg: Tiny splash marks on the heel and calf, not present on the left. She was dragging a wheeled suit case behind her with her right hand. Don't get that splash pattern any other way. Smallish case, going by the spread. Case that size, woman this clothes-conscious: could only be an overnight bag, so we know she was staying in one night." Sherlock paces around the room, then go back to the woman, analyzing her with his magnifier. 

"Now, where is it? What have you done with it?" Sherlock interrogated Lestrade, feeling impatient. "There wasn't a case." Lestrade replied that made Sherlock and (Y/N) stare at him in confusion. 

"Say that again." Sherlock sneered as he glares at him. "There wasn't a case. There wasn't any suitcase." Lestrade repeated what he just said and elaborated it. 

Sherlock walked out of the room and yelled to the other officers, "Suitcase! Has anyone seen a suitcase? Was there a suitcase in the house?". "Why is he finding the suitcase of the woman?" John asks (Y/N) as he turns to her. 

"It can be relevant to what happened to her. It might even lead us to the killer. Chances of probability." (Y/N) explained to him politely as she put her hands behind her back. "Sherlock, there was no case!" Lestrade said loudly to Sherlock as he walks outside the room. 

Sherlock walks down the stairs, searching for the case and hollered, "But they take the poison themselves; they chew, swallow the pills themselves. There are clear signs. Even you lot couldnt miss them." "Right, yeah, thanks! And?" Lestrade questions him as he leans into the railway looking down at Sherlock. 

John follows Lestrade and stands beside him as (Y/N) did the same but stands beside John. "It's a murder, all of them. We don't know how, but they're not suicides, they're killings--serial killings." Sherlock said to them as he continues to search the area as he walks down the stairs. 

"We've got ourselves a serial killer. I love those. There's always something to look forward to." Sherlock gushes as he holds his hands in front of his face in joy. "Uh... And I think that is my cue to go. He's ignorant when it comes to his safety." (Y/N) said to Lestrade and John as she walks towards the stairs but when she was about to reach the stairway, she turns to John. 

"John, are you going to be okay going home on your own?" (Y/N) asks him, worried about his situation. John was about to answer her but Lestrade interrupted him. 

"Why are you saying that?" Lestrade yelled at Sherlock, puzzled on what he's yammering about. "Her case! Come on, where is her case? Did she eat it?! Someone else was here and they took her case." Sherlock shouted back, looking annoyed right now. 

"I think he needs more attention, frankly more than me. So, don't worry about me." John politely refuses as he shakes his head and smiles. (Y/N) sighed in defeat and reaches in her right-pocket coat, getting a business card and gives it to John. 

"Just text me if you are already home or need some help. Please do because I do worry constantly." (Y/N) requests to John and smiles softly that he reciprocates back. "(Y/N)! What in the bloody hell are you doing that is making you tardy these days?" Sherlock yelled at (Y/N) that made her roll her eyes in annoyance and mouths 'sorry' to John. 

(Y/N) ran down the stairs to get to Sherlock and when she arrived beside him, he immediately turns to her and glared. "Keep the whining for later, Sherly." (Y/N) told him as she slouched and breaths heavily. 

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and muttered to her, "So the killer must have driven over here; forgot the case was in the car." "She could have checked into a hotel, left her case there." John suggests but Sherlock instantly disagrees. 

"No, she never got to the hotel. Look at her hair. She color coordinates her lipstick and her shoes. She'd never have left any hotel with her hair still looking--" But then as Sherlock was explaining, (Y/N) then realizes it as she gasped loudly that made Sherlock realizes it too. Sherlock and (Y/N) look at each other like they're doing telepathy. 

"Oh!" Both exclaimed as Sherlock clapped his hands together and (Y/N) points to him in delight. "Sherlock? (Y/N)?" John asks them, wondering what the hell is going on. 

"What is it? What?" Lestrade asks them, want to know their new discovery but they just ignored him. "Serial killers are always hard. You have to wait for them to make a mistake." (Y/N) said to Sherlock that he excitedly nodded in agreement. 

"We can't just wait!" Lestrade screamed to them, impatient to the goings of the case. "Oh, we're done waiting!" Sherlock yelled as (Y/N) and he resumed briskly walking down the stairs. 

"Look at her, really look! Houston, we have a mistake!" Sherlock shouted orders to Lestrade. "Get on to Cardiff: Find out who Jennifer Wilson's family and friends were. Find Rachel!" (Y/N) added loudly to the Inspector. 

"Of course, yeah--but what mistake?!" Lestrade asks for clarification on what they're on about but (Y/N) and Sherlock just hollered vaguely in unison to him; "PINK!" then ran out of the building leaving John Watson behind, confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just freaking watched Black Panther and all I can say is..... WAKANDA FOREVER!!!!! :D


	4. S.01 Study in Pink (1x03): Suitcase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh-oh, readers! (...fuck I sound stupid...(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)) Another update again~ Please do enjoy. (^=◕ᴥ◕=^)

**"I saw what you're doing** a while ago." Sherlock said to (Y/N) as they look for a place where the killer must have dump the case in short span of few minutes. "Don't misunderstood it, Sherly. I just wanted to help him." (Y/N) defends herself as she looks over to the dark alleyways that is suitable to dump a suitcase that no one will notice. 

"Looks like flirting to other people." Sherlock told her as they passed through a dark alleyway few minutes away from the Lauriston Gardens, exactly what Sherlock was looking for. (Y/N) chuckled softly and shakes her head on what Sherlock saying. 

"Are you the 'other people'?" (Y/N) asks him as she gazes briefly to Sherlock, wanting to know his reaction. It was a few minutes of silence that made (Y/N) nervous but then. 

"Of course, not. I'm not stupid to not know the difference of kindness from flirtation." Sherlock replied casually that made (Y/N) smiled softly as they approach to the dumpster. 

As they arrived at the dumpster, Sherlock then starts rummaging in the dumpster but then stops when he realized that (Y/N) is just standing there. "(Y/N), don't just stand there. Help me. It's not going to benefit the both of us of just you standing." Sherlock ordered (Y/N) as he turns to her with quirk eyebrows in confusion. 

(Y/N) shakes her head in disbelief and refused, "Sherlock... No, thank you. I think I have to pass diving into a pile of garbage for another day." "Suit yourself, then." Sherlock shrugs it off then continued rummaging in the dumpster. 

It was quiet in the alleyway Sherlock and (Y/N) was in, other than the things being thrown around. Until (Y/N)'s phone rings that made her reaches at her right-hand pocket. (Y/N) looks at the screen to know who's calling her then sighed in annoyance after seeing it. Sherlock observes her, deducing the situation and after a couple of minutes, he already knows who's calling her. 

"Take it, we don't want Mother Hen panicking, do we?" Sherlock said that made (Y/N) laughs and him chuckled. "Whatever, Sherlock." (Y/N) giggled as she answered her phone. 

"Hello, Mikey-wikey~" (Y/N) greeted Mycroft that made Sherlock bit his lower lip, stopping himself from laughing out loud while looking for the suit case. Mycroft just rolled his eyes and groaned at her, "Hello, (Y/N) dear." 

"By the way, Do you and Sherlock know any army doctor?" Mycroft asks her as he leaned at his brolly while waiting at an abandoned warehouse. (Y/N) widened her eyes in shock and looked at Sherlock who is still digging in a dumpster. 

"How did you.... You know what, never mind." (Y/N) was about to ask him but then realized his position in the government. "Well... Who is he, then? (Y/N)." Mycroft pressed on, wanting to know the new person. 

"Ohhhh.... Let me guess, you are going to talk to him now and wanted some information before you two meet, right?" (Y/N) teases him, knowing that is his old scheme. Mycroft sighs and is hesitant that gave her the answer. 

"I won't press you anymore so I wouldn't insult your intelligence. But I suggest you could read him yourself and find out, he is a rather interesting fellow." (Y/N) said to Mycroft while looking at Sherlock who was signaling her that he found the suitcase. Mycroft thought it out for a while and then agreed grudgingly, "Sure, but why?".

(Y/N) rolled her eyes in annoyance and replied at him lazily, "Well... You're practically the British government and you always stalk us, that's why you know John even though we just met him yesterday. So, no problem to your part getting another information." Mycroft sighs at her reason but reluctantly just go with it, not wanting to banter with her stubbornness. 

"Fine... Send my regards to my brother dear who fortunately found the suit case." Mycroft sarcastically said and hang up.  
(Y/N) then look at her phone, grunted when seeing her phone's battery has 4% left. "Great!" (Y/N) moaned in exasperation as she rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air irritatingly. 

"No worries, (Y/N). It's not the end of the world." Sherlock blurted out of nowhere as he silently crept up behind (Y/N) that made her jumps high in surprise and mumbled incoherently in anger while Sherlock smirks in amusement. "You shouldn't do that!" (Y/N) exclaimed to him as she slouches and glares, touching her chest alarmingly. 

"And not see that hilarious face ever again? No, thank you." Sherlock replied to her as he smirked in victory and turns around, walks away while carrying the pink suitcase he'd dug up. (Y/N) just scoffed and follows him, slows down when she is already besides him. 

They headed out of the alleyway and waited for a cab at the main road when Sherlock asks, "So, what do Mycroft want from you?". "Oh. Just an information about John Watson. He's going to do one of his tactics again." (Y/N) replied as she is hailing a cab. 

"Oh... That one. I wish John will get the offer and gave the other half to me. It could benefit the both of us greatly." Sherlock's ironic remark that made (Y/N) snorted loudly and bit her lower lip, stopping herself from laughing while Sherlock curl his lips up a little in solacement. When (Y/N) finally calm down, she said, "I do hope so as well." 

Finally, a cab stopped in front of them then Sherlock smiled, opened the door for (Y/N) and replied, "As well as I." that she immediately reciprocated. They both got in the cab and off to Baker Street. 

When they got at Baker Street, they immediately went into Sherlock's flat and look through the case. The case was just full of clothes, lingerie and what other over-night stay people bring. And weirdly, her phone was not in the suitcase considering she was some professional media personnel. 

"Maybe the murderer has the phone?" (Y/N) suggested to Sherlock as she takes off her beige trench coat and put it on top of the coffee table near the sofa after Sherlock zipped the suitcase close and put it in the kitchen. "You're right. Text the number that is in the luggage label." Sherlock ordered her as he removes his coat, scarf and gloves, hanging it to his coatrack besides the door. 

(Y/N) was about to get her phone from her coat when Sherlock suddenly turns to her and blurted out, "You know what? I'll just text John to do it." (Y/N) turns to him, quirked eyebrow in confusion and asks, "Why? You don't trust me?". 

"No, it's not you that I don't trust. It's your phone." Sherlock stated as he gestures her coat while removing his suit jacket. (Y/N) tilted her head to the right, blinking like an owl as she gets her phone from her trench coat. 

As she was turning her phone towards her sight, Sherlock warned her.  
"I saw that while you were talking to Mycroft a while ago, the battery's life was 4%. Calculating your phone's battery life span, former percentage of your battery and the duration of travel time from Lauriston Gardens to Baker Street. Your phone will now automatically turn off in three... two... one." As Sherlock said one, the phone was instantly shut off by the time (Y/N) turns her phone screen towards her sight. 

"Now, that was just bloody fantastic!" (Y/N) irritatingly yelled as she carelessly throws her phone at the table, good thing there were papers to cushion its fall. "No worries, there's nothing your charger can't handle." Sherlock said to her as he grabbed her phone and handed it gently to (Y/N). 

He then grabbed his phone and starts to text John. (Y/N) hold her phone and grabbed her trench coat and then headed downstairs to charge her phone. 

After a few hours, Sherlock is laying spread out on the sofa. His shirt sleeves unbuttoned. His right palm pressing firmly onto the underside of his left arm, below the elbow. He then breathes deeply and exhales slowly as he opens his eyes, stares fixedly up towards the ceiling. 

When John finally arrived at the flat, he comes through the door and stop as he stares at Sherlock who was clenching and unclenching his left fist. "What are you doing?" John asks as he look over to Sherlock. 

"Nicotine patch. Help me think." Sherlock concisely replied as he lifts his left shirt sleeve, showing the three round nicotine patches. "Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days. Bad news for brain work." Sherlock added in a composed way. 

John walks further into the room as he asks, "It's good news for breathing?". "Oh, breathing. Breathing's boring." Sherlock dismissively replied, making his hands in a prayer position and put in under his chin that made John frowns at him as he moves closer to look at Sherlock's arm. 

"Is that three patches?" John asks him, wants to clarify if what he's seeing is true. "As he said in this 'category of cases', it's a three-patch problem." A feminine voice answered that made John turns to the door and see (Y/N) leaning at the doorway, arms crossed without her trench coat. 

"Glad that you came back safely, John. Can we borrow your phone?" (Y/N) greeted as she approaches John and stop in front of him. "My phone?" John asks her. 

"Don't want to use mine. There's always a chance that my number will be recognized. It's on the website." Sherlock replied to her behalf as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "What about hers?" John asks him as he gestures towards (Y/N) who is still looking at him. 

"Her phone died when I was about to borrow it." Sherlock replied quickly as he closes his eyes and relaxes deeply. "Mrs. Hudson?" John pressed on as he was looking at them in incredulous. 

"Yes, she's downstairs. I tried shouting but she didn't hear." Sherlock replied calmly as he opens his eyes and look over to John. (Y/N) then turns to Sherlock and announced, "Oh. She was out, playing bingo or something." 

Sherlock look over to her annoyed and asks, "I was screaming my lungs out for the last couple of minutes and you didn't even bother to tell me?". "Nah. Too much effort." (Y/N) replied dismissively as she turns around, not even bothering to see John and Sherlock glares towards her. 

Sherlock just shrugged off (Y/N)'s attitude, already used to it but not John. "I was on the other side of London." John said aggravated about the two. 

"There was no hurry." (Y/N) responded to him, unconcern about John's tipping point. "Here." John said as he furiously gave his phone to Sherlock who just put it between his hands that is in the praying position, putting underneath his chin once more. 

John turns away from them and walks a few steps, trying calm his anger but then turn back. "So, what's this about-- the case?" John asks, trying to calm himself down but can't help but feel curious about it. 

"Her case." Sherlock mumbled, eyes closed as he thinks. "Her case?" John repeated it, not knowing the connection.  
"Her suitcase, yes, obviously. The murderer took her suitcase. First big mistake." Sherlock elaborates it to him as he opens his eyes and look over to them and then to the ceiling. 

"Okay, he took her case, so?" John pressed on, want to know more. "It's no use, there's no other way. We'll have to risk it." Sherlock murmured as he still looks up the ceiling, lost on his thoughts. 

"(Y/N). On my desk, there's a number. I want you to send a text." Sherlock ordered (Y/N) as he hands out John's phone to her that she immediately grabs and walks towards the desk. John just looked at them in disbelief and said, "You've brought me here... just to borrow my phone." 

"Your phone, yes. (Y/N), the number on my desk." Sherlock replied, nonchalantly. "Yes, wait for a minute. Sherlock." (Y/N) said as she turns to him, annoyed to his pestering. 

(Y/N) walks towards the desk and look at the number on the label as John looks out of the window, surveying the streets below. "What's wrong?" Sherlock asks as he looks over to John who was inspecting the streets too much. 

"Just met a friend of yours." John said as he stills looks over by the window. "A friend?" Sherlock asks in confusion, don't know what he meant. 

"An enemy." John clarifies it that made Sherlock and (Y/N) looks at each other and smirked widely. "Oh, which one?" (Y/N) asks him limpidly as she turns to John, not even bothered from the news. 

"His arch-enemy, according to him. Do people have arch-enemies?" John asks (Y/N) as he turns back at them, looking between Sherlock and (Y/N). (Y/N) and Sherlock already knew it was Mycroft because his call a while ago but prefer to keep it for the moment. 

"Did he offer you money to spy on me?" Sherlock asks John, curious about he'd done. "Yes." John answered briefly. 

"Did you take it?" (Y/N) asks, curious as well. "No." John replied to her. 

"Pity. We could have split the fee. Think it through next time." Sherlock said to John as he closes his eyes that (Y/N) remembered what happened earlier that made her snorted, cover her mouth to stop laughing. "Who is he?" John asks them, curious about the fellow man. 

"The most dangerous man you've ever met and not our problem right now." (Y/N) shortly replied, wanting to get out of the subject. "(Y/N), text these words exactly: 'What happened at Lauriston Gardens? I must have blacked out.'. Sherlock said to her that she instantly texts. 

"22 Northumberland Street. Please come." Sherlock added as he adjusted his hands underneath his chin. "You blacked out?" John asks Sherlock. 

"What? No... No." Sherlock replied that made him open his eyes and get up from the sofa, walks towards them. "Have you send it?" Sherlock asks (Y/N) as he looks over (Y/N)'s shoulder who was still typing. 

"And.... sending now!" (Y/N) said to Sherlock as she presses send and shows it Sherlock for proof. Sherlock then walks towards the kitchen, taking a chair and the suitcase; flipping the chair around as he sets it down between the two armchairs in front of the fireplace. Then puts the pink suitcase on top. 

"Thank you, John." (Y/N) thanked him as she gave him the phone back while Sherlock sits on his armchair. Sherlock zips open the suitcase when John turns around, shocked to see that a suitcase was being inspected by Sherlock who was sitting in a slouching stance and fingers intertwined with each other while leaning on his knees. 

The suitcase consists of clothes, lingerie, a wash bag and a "Come to Bed Eyes" novel. John then realized on what is in front of him now. "That's... that's the pink lady's case. That's Jennifer Wilson's case." John said, awe in how they find it. 

"Yes, obviously." (Y/N) sarcastically replied as she grabs a chair near the desk and flips it around, sits on it. John just stares between Sherlock and (Y/N) who were just looking at the suitcase, unnerving tension in the air. 

Then (Y/N) eases the tension away by looking up to John and said in a snarky manner, "Oh, perhaps I should mention: we didn't kill her. " "I never said you two did." John defended himself. 

"Why not? Given the text I just had (Y/N) send and the fact that we have her case, it's perfectly logical assumption." Sherlock articulated to John as he looks up to him. "Do people usually assume you two are the murderers?" John asks them, frowns in confusion about people misjudged these two's capabilities. 

(Y/N) and Sherlock smirked at him in amusement and (Y/N) simply answered, "Now and then, yes." "Okay...... how did you get this?" John asks as he limps towards the armchairs across Sherlock and sat down on it. 

"By looking." Sherlock replied in a brief way. "Where?" John presses, wanting to know how. 

"The killer must have driven her to Lauriston Gardens. He could only keep her case by accident if it was in the car. Nobody could be seen with this case without drawing attention-- particularly a man, which is statistically more likely-- so obviously, he'd feel compelled to get rid of it the moment he noticed he still had it. Wouldn't take him more than five minutes to realize his mistake. We checked every back street wide enough for a car five minutes from Lauriston Gardens and anywhere you could dispose of a bulky object without being observed. Took us less than an hour to find the right skip." Sherlock explained it elaborately. 

"Pink. You got all that because you realized the case would be pink?" John asks him, staring at them with a skeptical look. "Well, it had to be pink, obviously." Sherlock replied, looking back at him calmly. 

"Why didn't I think of that?" John sarcastically mumbled to himself, unaware he said it out loud. "Because you're an idiot." Sherlock rudely remarks him that made John looks up to him, stupefied. 

But Sherlock just brush off his reaction as he made some propitiating gestures with his hand and said, "No, no, no. Don't be like that. Practically everyone is." (Y/N) rolls her eyes and shakes her head in disapproval while slightly pinching the bridge of her nose with her index and middle finger.

"John, do you see what's missing?" (Y/N) asks as she looks as John, gestures towards the case. "From the case, how could I?" John throws her question back at her, slightly annoyed. 

"I'll give you a hint: In this decade, nobody couldn't live without it." (Y/N) said to him, silently urging him to know it by now. John just looks at her with his face obviously screams confusion and Sherlock looking at him in amusement, that made (Y/N)'s moral support to him deflates. 

'Seriously even if I gave the biggest hint, he still doesn't get it?' (Y/N) thought as she frowns in annoyance. "Her phone, where's her mobile phone? There was no phone at the body, there's no phone in her case. We know she had one-- that's her number right there; I just texted it." (Y/N) then answers her question, seeing no choice since John doesn't know it. 

"Maybe she left it at home." John comments. Sherlock then sits at the top of the armchair, with his feet on the seat; still slouched and fingers intertwined and contradicts instantly, "She has a string of lovers and she's careful about it. She never leaves her phone at home." 

John looks down on his phone that he placed on the arm of his armchair and asks her, "Why did you send that text?". "Well, the question is: where is her phone now?" (Y/N) asks, as she put her arms on top of the back of chair and leaned her chin towards her arms. 

"She could have lost it." John remarks. "Yes or...." Sherlock droned off that John slowly added, "The murderer...... You think the murderer has the phone?". 

"Maybe she left it when she left her case. Maybe he took it from her for some reason." Sherlock continues their deductions. "Either way, the balance of probability is the murderer has her phone." (Y/N) said as she looks over to them. 

John then realizes the danger and panicky asks her , "Sorry, what are we doing? Did you just text a murderer?!? What good will that do?". When suddenly, John's phone rings after his statement. 

John glances at the phone and then to them as Sherlock went into a somewhat-trance; saying, "A few hours later after his last victim and now he receives a text that can only be from her. If somebody had just found that phone, they'd ignore a text like that but the murderer......" Then the phone stop ringing that made Sherlock and (Y/N) said in unison, "would panic." 

Sherlock loudly flips the lid of the case and stands up, gets his suit jacket on the desk and then walks across the room to get to the coatrack of his while (Y/N) stretches out her arms and crack her knuckles. "Have you talked to the police? Besides (Y/N)?" John asks he turns to Sherlock who is putting on his suit jacket. 

"Four people are dead, John. There isn't time to talk to the police." Sherlock replied as he glances to John while buttoning his suit jacket and then to his coatrack to get his Belstaff coat. "So why are you talking to me?" John asks as he looks at (Y/N) who stands up and walks towards the doorway near Sherlock. 

Sherlock then turns to him, was about to say something but then realizes what's missing on his mantelpiece. "Mrs. Hudson took my skull." Sherlock said instead, frowning in sadness. 

Then Sherlock turns back on his coatrack, putting on his Belstaff coat when John said in sarcasm, "So... I was just filling in for your skull." "Oh, come on, John. You were doing a splendid job than Billy Bones." (Y/N) told John that made Sherlock, who is in the middle of putting on his coat, looks at her skeptically and asks, "Who's Billy Bones?". 

(Y/N) looks over to Sherlock, po-faced and replied with grave voice,  "You really didn't get that reference, do you?" with a hint of disbelief. Sherlock's snarky instant response to her, "You do know I despise human language, right?". 

(Y/N) just rolled her eyes and sighs in defeat, knowing she will never hear the end of it then walks out the room. "Meet you downstairs, boys." She yells at them, not bothering to look back at them as she proceeds downstairs. 

(Y/N) opens her flat and instantly wears her trench coat as she unplugs her phone from the charger, putting it in her pocket. She briskly walks out of the room and locks it as Sherlock and John walks down from the stairs. 

A few minutes later, they got out the flat and into the streets. As they were walking on the sidewalk, John looks at (Y/N) who is beside him while Sherlock is at the front.

"Where are we going?" John asks with curiosity in his eyes. "Northumberland Street's a five-minute walk from here." (Y/N) briefly replied, looking forward; not even bothering to look at John. 

"You think he's stupid enough to go there? John asks again. "No. I think he's brilliant enough. I love the brilliant ones, they're always so desperate to get caught." Sherlock answered this time, glancing behind; smiling eagerly. 

"Why?" John asks with his quirked eyebrow. "Appreciation! Applause! At long last the spotlight. That's the frailty of a genius, John; it needs an audience." (Y/N) replied animatedly as she winks at him, then looks straight; smiling widely. 

John sets his eyes between the two of them and mumbled, "Yeah." "This is his hunting ground, right here in the heart of the city. Now that we know his victims were abducted, that changes everything. Because all of his victims disappeared from busy streets, crowded places, but nobody saw them go." Sherlock explained lively as he looks around and then walks straight. 

"Think! Who do we trust, even though we don't know them? Who passes unnoticed wherever they go? Who hunts in the middle of the crowd?" Sherlock added in subtle jaunty way as he waves his hands around for emphasizing some words dramatically. (Y/N) raised her right eyebrow in confusion and mumbled softly that only John heard, "Is that one of his metaphors again or a riddle?". 

"Dunno. Who?" John answered them both separately. "Haven't the faintest. Hungry?" Sherlock replied as he walks towards a small restaurant, closely followed by (Y/N) and John.

Sherlock opens the door and walks inside as a waiter who is in front of the door gestures them to the nearest vacant table.  
"Thank you, Billy." Sherlock said with a small smile and they proceed to the table that is facing to the window, showing the 22 Northumberland Street.

Sherlock sits on the left side of the table, following (Y/N) who is on his left and John who is on his right; his back facing the window. "22 Northumberland Street. Keep your eyes on it." Sherlock ordered as he removes his scarf, and his coat; throwing it beside John.

"He's not just going to ring the doorbell. He'd need to be mad." John told him as he removes his jacket and puts it beside his cane that is on right. "He has killed four people." (Y/N) replied to his statement gravely as she removes her coat also and puts it on her lap.

"Ok." John's only reply and re-adjust his seating. When suddenly a tall man approaches them that made (Y/N) smiled at him and waved, recognizing him instantly.

"(Y/N) and Sherlock! Anything on the menu, whatever you want, free. On the house for you two and for your friend." The man said happily to the two as he shakes Sherlock's hand, who is smiling in fakery that (Y/N) only noticed as she bit her lower lip, stopping herself from laughing as Sherlock glared at her; then gave the menu to them.

Sherlock looks at (Y/N) and John and asks, "Do you two want to eat?". (Y/N) glances at the menu then to him as she smirked at him and smugly replied, "You don't have to ask, Sherlock. We're humans. It's a necessity to eat."

John and the man chuckles softly while Sherlock just rolled his eyes in response then continues staring at the street. "These two got me off a murder charge." The man boasted to John about Sherlock and (Y/N).

"This is Angelo. Three years ago, we successfully proved to Lestrade, at the time of the particularly vicious triple murder that Angelo was in a complete different part of town, house-breaking." Sherlock introduces the man, not even bothering to look at them."They cleared my name." Angelo told John whose eyes widened at the given information to the man.

"We cleared it a bit. Anything happening opposite?" (Y/N) corrected him as she grinned at John that is looking at her in disbelief. "Nothing. But for these two, I would have gone to the prison." Angelo said to John but Sherlock immediately corrects him.

"You did go to prison."

"Well, I'll be back for a minute." Angelo said to them as he walks away, going to the kitchen. It was quiet for a moment that time Angelo was gone as Sherlock puts the menu away from him and said, "You two may as well eat. We might have a long wait."

Then Angelo came back putting a candle on the table that made John and (Y/N) confused that Angelo instantly gets. "Oh, this candle is for (Y/N) and Sherlock. And for you for joining their relationship, to make it more romantic." Angelo explains then walks away, not seeing (Y/N)'s and John's jaw drop; Sherlock not even cared what is happening as he looks outside the window.

"This is not a polygamous relationship!" (Y/N) tries to explain the situation as well as well as John who is rather speechless about it, but then it gone to deaf ears.Then after a few deafening silence moments later, John and (Y/N) have a plate of food on the table; (Y/N) already knows that Sherlock don't eat on cases but tried convincing him to eat.

"Oh, come on! Just one bite! If you want, I can feed you." (Y/N) tries to convince Sherlock for the last time as she holds up her fork with pasta twirled on but when every time she tries to put into his mouth, Sherlock swiftly dodges. "I thought you already stored it in your pea-sized brain that I don't eat on cases but then again considered to your brain's size--you would already forget about it." Sherlock crabby response to her as he glances at her, glaring and then back to watching the street.

"Sherlock. Eat this bite or else." (Y/N) threatened him as she glares at the back of his head while John is looking back and forth between in interest. "Or else what? Don't try to make an effort to create some sort of a threat, your brain will not handle it." Sherlock sneered back; don't want to look at her.

(Y/N) then comes closer to his right ear and breathes on it that made Sherlock subtly shivers, chills running down to his spine and then whispered, "Or I will call your mom and make her call you William again." Sherlock looks at (Y/N)'s direction that is just right beside his right ear; that shows that (Y/N)'s and his face is only few inches away from each other, their breaths mingled with each other.

"You wouldn't dare." Sherlock sneered at her as he glares at her, his green-blue eyes locked on her eyes.(Y/N) just smiled evilly and whispered, "Don't test me, you know I can."

Just pure silence surrounds their table, with John feels out-of-place, eating in silence with tension in the air courtesy for the two.Then out of a sudden, Sherlock slams his hand at the table that made John jumps in surprise and get the fork of full of pasta, grudgingly eating it in front of her. 

(Y/N) just grinned innocently towards him and goes back at her side of the table. John looks at them, eyes widened to what just happened and speechless as the air goes back to normal; (Y/N) eating her pasta happily and Sherlock sulking a bit while staring at the window.

John breaks the silence by saying, "People don't have arch-enemies." Sherlock then snaps out of sulking and turns to John, asking, "I'm sorry?".

"In real life. There are no arch-enemies in real life. Doesn't happen." John elaborated what he said while chewing his food. "Doesn't it? Sounds a bit dull." Sherlock said casually as he continues staring at the window while (Y/N) is just enjoying her pasta.

"So, who did I meet?" John asks he looks up between (Y/N) and Sherlock but (Y/N) pay no attention to them; she's fixed entirely to her food. Sherlock didn't answer him but just asks, "What do real people have, then, in their real lives?".

"Friends? People they know, people they like, people they don't like --Girlfriends, boyfriends." John replied as he looks at Sherlock who was still looking at the window but glancing at (Y/N) who is looking at her phone while eating. "Yeah, well, as I was saying, dull." Sherlock told him as (Y/N) looks up to her phone, glancing towards Sherlock while chewing; sensing he was watching her.

"You don't have a girlfriend, then?" John asks Sherlock as he turns to (Y/N) who looks back at him, eyes blinking with curiosity; expecting he would answer (Y/N). "Girlfriend? No, not really my area." Sherlock replied nonchalantly that made John looks at him in astonishment.

"Mm. Oh, right. Do you have a boyfriend? Which is fine, by the way." John pressed on, looking uncomfortable that is only visible to (Y/N)'s eyes. "I know it's fine." Sherlock instantly replied as he looks at John, gravely.

"Now, that is making me curious as well." (Y/N) blurted out that made them looks at her, surprised. "So, you've got a boyfriend, then." John concluded but Sherlock instantly contradicts it, "No."

"Right. Okay. You're unattached, just like me. Fine. Good." John said as he goes back to his food while Sherlock was looking at him seriously and (Y/N) looks between the two of them. "(Y/N), what about you then?" John asks her who turns to him, chewing her food like a squirrel.

"Hmmm?" (Y/N) respond while chewing, wanting to know what's the question again. "Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" John asks, knowing these two is not a couple pertains to what Sherlock just said earlier. 

"No, just got divorced few years ago." (Y/N) briefly replied, not wanting to continue the subject any longer as she avoids John's look by looking away. John got speechless in response while Sherlock glances at (Y/N), slightly curious.

"May I know what happened? If it's just okay with you, I won't force you if you don't want." John asks, looking at her with pity. But (Y/N) just gave him a small smile and said, "I don't want to talk about it now, maybe some other time."

John nodded at her, smiling in response then gets back eating then. Sherlock is still looking at her with curiosity that (Y/N) sensed. "Sherly, not now." (Y/N) mumbled as she looks at him, silently saying to stop that Sherlock gave her a curt nod and small smile; understanding what she meant.

It was quiet at the table when Sherlock explained himself to John, clarifying what he meant John, "umm...John. I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work and while I'm flattered, I'm really not looking for any--" but John butted him. "No. I'm not asking. No. I'm just saying, it's all fine."

"Good. Thank you." Sherlock said to him then looks back at the window, noticing something. "Look across the street. Taxi." Sherlock stated as (Y/N) bend over the table, trying to see what he saw.

At the street, there was a cab parked on it with the male passenger in it; looking through his right. "Why, a taxi?" (Y/N) asks as she scoots closer to Sherlock, bending a little more to see it clearer.

But Sherlock ignore her and mumbled to himself in a gushing manner, "Oh, that's clever! Why is it clever?" that made (Y/N) weirded out but then just shrugs it off; already used to it. John turns around to look at what they're staring and asks, "That's him?".

"Don't stare." Sherlock said instead as he keeps looking at the cab. "You're staring." John told him as he looks over to the two of them as they keep on staring at it.

"Well, all three of us can't both stare. It may look suspicious." (Y/N) said as she stands up, walking out of Sherlock's way as he grabs (Y/N)'s coat and threw it to her that she immediately catches and then grab his coat and scarf and walks towards the exit. (Y/N) instantly wears her coat while John grabs his jacket as they quickly followed him outside. 

As they got out of the restaurant and in the street, the cab is starting to pull away from the curb. Sherlock suddenly runs towards it; not bothering to check the road that he almost got run over by a car. 

Good thing, the driver slams on its brake and stopped that Sherlock jumps and slide over the hood of the car. John wave an apologetic hand and (Y/N) mouths 'sorry' towards the driver then ran after Sherlock.

Knowing he'll never catch up with the cab since it already so far away, Sherlock slowly halted and stopped as he catches his breath while (Y/N) and John already catch up to him. "I've got the cab number." John gasped in air as he stares at the cab who was driving away.

"Good for you." Sherlock responded as he straightens up. Sherlock then went to his mind palace, that (Y/N) instantly notices, as he puts his hands to either side of his head, closes his eyes and mumbles slightly incoherent quickly,  
"Right turn, one way, roadworks, traffic lights, bus lane, pedestrian crossing, left turn only, traffic lights."

He then took off, (Y/N) and John quickly followed. After the fast apologies, running across alleyways, going through some buildings, and jumping across rooftops later, the three of them exhaustingly made it to the interception point on Wardour Street and already so close to the cab.

Sherlock ran faster the time he saw the cab and flings himself towards the cabs route, almost got run over again but good thing he jumps over the hood of the cab. He pulls out an I.D badge and shows it at the cabbie, shouting, "Police! Open her up!".

He briskly walks towards the right side of the cab, going to the passenger seat and tugs the car door open; then stares at the passenger who look back nervily as (Y/N) and John already catches up with Sherlock and just stayed behind him. "No. Teeth, tan: What--Californian?" Sherlock groaned in annoyance, seeing it's not the murderer.

(Y/N) walks closer to the passenger, beside Sherlock and observed his luggage as she stated, "L.A, Santa Monica. Just arrived." "How can you two possibly know?" John asks them, looking at the passenger and then to them.

(Y/N) pointed at the floor of the cab where the luggage is located that John looked inside to see it and replied briefly, "The luggage, John." "It's probably your first trip to London, right, going by your final destination and the route the cabbie was taking you?" Sherlock asks the passenger as he catches his breath.

"Sorry--are you guys the police?" The passenger asks him back, shocked on how they know that. Sherlock flashes the I.D badge at the passenger and replied, "Yeah, and she's a lawyer. Everything alright?" as he gestures towards (Y/N) who nodded at the passenger for affirmation.

"Yeah." The man's only response, still confused on what the hell is happening. "Welcome to London." Sherlock sarcastically greeted the man and walked away, (Y/N) quickly follows.

John approaches the man and said, "Err, any problems, just let us know."; closing the door of the cab. John walks towards Sherlock and (Y/N) who were just a few feet away from the cab and stated, "Basically just a cab that just happens to slow down."

"Basically." Sherlock said, sulking about the wrong. "Not the murderer." (Y/N) added as she slouches down, pants. "Not the murderer, no." Sherlock said, annoyed on what happened.

"Wrong country, good alibi." John told them. "As they go." (Y/N) replied as she straightens up and looks over to them.

"Hey, where did you get this?" John asks as he grabs the I.D badge that is in Sherlock's hand and look at it. "Detective Inspector Lestrade?" John read, looking up to him that made (Y/N) sighed in exasperation and looked at him with disapproval.

"I told you to not do that again." (Y/N) scolds Sherlock who just gave her an innocent look and shrugs. "You know I can't help it when he's annoying." Sherlock reasons out that made (Y/N) just chuckles and shakes her head.

"You know what, John. You can keep that one, he got plenty at the flat." (Y/N) said to John while smiling at Sherlock who gave her a smirk. John then begins to chuckle that made (Y/N) and Sherlock turns to him, confused.

"Nothing. Just: Welcome to London." John said while chuckling that made Sherlock smirks and (Y/N) laughs softly. Then Sherlock notices the passenger was talking to a police and pointing towards the three of them.

"You two, got your breath back?" Sherlock asks as he looks at them after they've calm down. John looks at what Sherlock saw and nodded as he turns to (Y/N) who winked at them in response.

"Ready when you are." (Y/N) replied then the three of them ran off down the road and going back to Baker Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patiently waiting for the Avengers Infinity War. I hope Loki and Doctor Strange are all right... (╥﹏╥)


	5. S.01 Study in Pink (1x04) : Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just freaking saw a chichuhua dancing, wearing a sombrero. My life just ended in an instant. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I hope this might be your cup of tea~~ (Ooooh~ Very british... xD)

**Sherlock, John and (Y/N)** came back to 221B, panting heavily. As they got in the flat, John hangs his jacket to the coat hooks attached to the wall. 

"Okay, that was ridiculous. That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever done." He said as Sherlock drapes his coat at the stair bannister. They then lean against the wall, (Y/N) in the middle as John is at her right and Sherlock on her left; trying to catch their breath. 

"And you invaded Afghanistan." Sherlock replied that made John giggled that triggers (Y/N)'s and Sherlock's laugh. But as Sherlock and John slowly calm down from laughing, they turn to (Y/N) who were still laughing, weirded out. 

(Y/N) then felt their staring and try to recover but fails to do so. "I'm so-o sorr-y-y-- Hahaha! I just can't-- HAHAHA h-h-help it! John's laugh is v-v-ery infectious-- Hahahaha!" (Y/N) tries to explain but then it was very hard to understand, especially she's laughing while doing it. 

Sherlock just slowly inches away from her, but was already smirking while John bit his lower lip; trying not to laugh anymore. After she slowly recovers and wiping her tears, (Y/N) giggled and said to John, "Your laugh is so adorable." 

John flushed slightly at response and looked away with a small smile attached to his face while Sherlock is looking from John to (Y/N) or vice-versa, confused. 'Why do I have the urge to push (Y/N) away from John?' Sherlock thought as he feels something burning deep inside his stomach especially with John's and (Y/N)'s interaction with each other. 

The flat was quiet aside from the loud breaths from the three who are still panting heavily and leaning towards the wall. 

Then John breaks the silence by asking, "That wasn't just me. Why aren't we back at the restaurant?". "Oh. They can keep an eye out. It was a long shot anyway." Sherlock replied after gaining his breath and composure back as he waves his hand dismissively. 

"So, what are we doing here?" John asks, looking at them. "Oh. Just passing the time." (Y/N) replied as she leaned back, already composed. 

Then (Y/N) and Sherlock look at each other: looking like they're having a mental conversation then smirked at John as Sherlock smugly added, "And proving a point." John looked at them, confusion is evident in his eyes as he asks, "What point?". 

"You." (Y/N) and Sherlock shortly replied in unison. "Mrs. Hudson! Doctor Watson will be taking the room upstairs." Sherlock hollered as he looks at John, knowingly. 

"Says who?" John asks that (Y/N) briefly replied, "Says the man at the door." as she gestures towards the front door. Precisely by the time (Y/N) said, there's someone knocking at the door. 

John glances at them in surprise then to the door as he approaches it. While John is still approaching the door, (Y/N) rest her head at Sherlock's arm and closes her eyes; trying to have a shut-eye even for a second. Sherlock stares at (Y/N), shocked but then let her rest knowing she's tired. 

John reaches the door and saw Angelo, the man at the man from the restaurant. "Sherlock texted me." Angelo said to John that Sherlock heard and carefully look over at them as he gently adjusts (Y/N)'s head on his arm using his right hand, thinking it must be hurting her. 

Sherlock saw Angelo hands over the cane John left and gave it to John as Angelo says, "He said you forgot this." that made John stares at the cane and then glances through his back; seeing Sherlock who was smirking at him. "Thank you." John said as he grabs his cane out of Angelo's hands. 

Sherlock nudges (Y/N)'s head softly and whispered, "(Y/N), John's coming. Wake up." (Y/N) stirs up and looks over to Sherlock, blinking and rubs her right hand over her eyes as she moves away from Sherlock; yawning. 

John walks back to them after saying goodbye to Angelo as he was looking at his cane, amazed. After John approaches them, Mrs. Hudson goes out of her flat and hurries towards the three of them. "Sherlock, what have you done?" Mrs. Hudson asks, fretting tremendously. 

"Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock asks, puzzled that (Y/N) continues by adding, "What's wrong?". "Upstairs." Mrs. Hudson replied to them as she points her index finger up that made the three of them, not wasting anytime and ran upstairs. 

Sherlock opens the door to his flat and saw Lestrade sitting comfortably on Sherlock's leather armchair. After they got in the flat, (Y/N) saw that there's a lot of persons rummaging through Sherlock's things that infuriated her; them not respecting Sherlock's privacy. 

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asks as he storms over to Lestrade. "Well, I knew you'd find the case. I'm not stupid." Lestrade responded nonchalantly. 

"You can't just break into my flat!" Sherlock fumes on what's happening to his flat. "And you can't withhold an evidence and I didn't break into your flat." Lestrade defended himself. 

"Well, what do you call this then?" (Y/N) asks, exasperatedly throwing her hands up. "It's a drugs bust." Lestrade's only reply that made Sherlock and (Y/N) aggravated while John was startled. 

"Seriously?! This guy, a junkie?! Have you met him?!" John tries to defend Sherlock as he approaches Lestrade but (Y/N) stop him by turning to him, putting her hand on his chest and warns him; whispering, "John..." But John didn't listen as he continues, "I'm pretty sure you could search this flat all day, you wouldn't find anything you could call recreational." 

"John, you probably want to shut up now." Sherlock growls lowly as he pointedly looks at John. "Yeah but come on--" John was intending to continue his argument but then stop when he looks at Sherlock and (Y/N) glaring at him to stop. 

Then John finally realizes it as he looks at them in disbelief and utters, "No." "What?" (Y/N) asks as she looks back, curious on what he want. 

"Him?" John asks her as he gestures to Sherlock, looking at him in disbelief. "Shut up." Sherlock's only reply, cheesed off. 

He then turns to Lestrade and protests, "I'm not your sniffer dog." "No, Anderson's my sniffer dog." Lestrade told him as he gestures towards the kitchen. 

"What?" Sherlock asks as he and (Y/N) look into the kitchen and unfortunately saw Anderson who waved at them, mockingly. "Oh... Suits him well, looking and acting like an animal feels natural..." (Y/N) grumbles quietly that only Sherlock heard that miraculously didn't laugh even though he is already chuckling inwardly. 

Sherlock shakes his head making his dark chocolate curls bounce, making him go back to the topic and jeered at Anderson. "Anderson, what are you doing here on a drug bust?". 

"Oh, I volunteered." He replied, spitefully. Sherlock turns away from him, biting his lip to stop himself doing something he might regret even though with this kind of person; he will regret nothing. 

"They all did. They're not strictly speaking on the drugs squad, but they're very keen." Lestrade told him as Donovan comes out of kitchen, holding up a small jar containing some white round objects in it. "Are these human eyes?" Donovan asks, holding the jar in a distaste manner. 

"Put those back!" Sherlock yelled, shirty already. "They were in the microwave." Donovan spoke over, repulsed. "It's an experiment." Sherlock said, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible. 

"Keep looking, guys." Lestrade commands his people but then looks between Sherlock and (Y/N), continuing his statement. "Or you could help us and I'll stand them down." 

Sherlock strides across the room, outraged while (Y/N) crossed her arms tetchily; rumbles, "This is really childish...". Lestrade heard her and spoke over, "Well, I'm dealing with children. Sherlock, this is our case. I'm letting you in but you do not go off on your own. (Y/N), you're a lawyer; act like one and control your friend here. It's not professional. Clear?". 

Sherlock stops his strides as he glares at him and said, "Oh, what? So-so-so you set up a pretend drugs bust to bully me?". "It stops being pretend if they find anything." Lestrade firmly replied. 

"I am clean!" Sherlock hollered across the room, letting everybody know just to stop digging. "In your flat? All of it?" Lestrade asks, doubting him as he knows his habits. 

"I don't even smoke." Sherlock defends himself as he unbuttons his left sleeve, showing his nicotine patch as a proof. "Neither do I." Lestrade told him as he also unbuttons his sleeve, showing him a nicotine patch as well. 

"Don't worry, Lestrade. If he is going to have some here, the first thing who would instantly notice it is me. You and I both know I will be the first one who will nag the hell out of him." (Y/N) said as she looks at Sherlock who just rolls his eyes and gave her a small smirk, knowing it's a promise. 

"So, let's work together. We found Rachel." Lestrade told them as he buttons his sleeve again. Sherlock ignores what's happening now and immediately asks, "Who is she?". 

"Jennifer Wilson's only daughter." Lestrade informed him that Sherlock and (Y/N) frowned over in confusion. "Her daughter? Why would she write her daughter's name? Why?" (Y/N) spoke over what is popping up annoyingly in her mind. 

"Never mind that. We found the case." Anderson irritatingly bleats out as he points at the pink suitcase then he added, "According to someone, the murderer has the case and we found it in the hands of our favourite psychopath and his loyal pet." 

Sherlock and (Y/N) suddenly glares at Anderson malevolently as Sherlock utters angrily, "I'm not a psychopath, Anderson. I'm a high functioning sociopath. Do your research." "And I'm not his pet. I am not a lawyer for nothing. So, watch your tongue if you know what's good for you." (Y/N) venomously added. 

Sherlock then turns to Lestrade and told him, "You need to bring Rachel in. You need to question her. (Y/N) and I need to question her." "She's dead." Lestrade informed him that made Sherlock exclaimed "Excellent!", making (Y/N) and John flabbergasted. 

"How, when and why? Is there a connection? There has to be." Sherlock asks him, wanting to know the full scope. "Well, I doubt it since she's been dead for fourteen years. Technically, she's never alive. Rachel is Jennifer Wilson's stillborn daughter, fourteen years ago." Lestrade informed him that made John grimaces in pity while Sherlock and (Y/N) just frowns in puzzlement. 

"No, that's-- that's not right. How--why would she do that? Why?" Sherlock stutters in confusion. "Why would she think of her daughter in her last moments? Yup, sociopath--I'm seeing it now." Anderson said to him, mockingly. 

"She didn't think about her daughter. She scratched her name on the floor with her fingernails. She was dying. It took effort. It would have hurt." (Y/N) explained exasperatedly. "You said that the victims all took the poison themselves, that he makes them take it. Well, maybe he... I don't know, talks to them? Maybe he used the death of her daughter somehow." John suggests as he looks between (Y/N) and Sherlock. 

"Yeah, but that was ages ago! Why would she still be upset?" Sherlock shouted, outraged. Everyone looked at him for his outburst, eyes widened that made Sherlock stop and glances around the room. Sherlock looks at John and then finally settles his eyes on (Y/N) who have the same reaction as them. 

"Not good?" Sherlock asks her as she looks at him straight in the eye. (Y/N) glimpses around the room and the people then back to Sherlock; replying, "Bit no good, yeah." 

Sherlock grips her shoulders and leaned down a bit then asks her, "Yeah, but if you were dying.... if you've been murdered: In your last few seconds, what would you say?". (Y/N) pondered about the question for a moment and then asks, "Do you want my humane side or my logical side?". 

Sherlock was bit puzzled on what she meant but then briefly answered, "Both." "If I am in my humane side, I would silently pray 'Please God, Let me live.'" (Y/N) replied that made Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance and was about to rebutt but (Y/N) put her index finger on top of his lips, cutting him off. 

"But. If I am in touch of my logical side, even if they failed to kill me or succeeded at it, I want people to know where I am and who killed or hurt me." (Y/N) added as she removed her finger on top of his lips and saw Sherlock suddenly became silent, knowing he is in his mind palace. "You okay, Sherlock?" John asks as he looks between (Y/N) and Sherlock, worried on their silent conversation. 

Sherlock snap out of it and slowly removed his hands on (Y/N)'s shoulders as he replied in a dazed manner, "Oh...I'm okay. I'm just bookmarking what she just said. Just in case." Mrs. Hudson then walks in the flat as she tells Sherlock, "Isn't the doorbell working? Your taxi's here, Sherlock." 

Sherlock sighs and rolls his eyes in annoyance as he starts pacing again and replied, "I didn't order a taxi. Go away." "Oh, dear. They're making such a mess. What are they looking for?" Mrs. Hudson asks John and (Y/N), nervous of not knowing what's going on. 

"It's a drugs bust, Mrs. Hudson." John replied calmly. "But they're just for my hip. They're herbal soothers." Mrs. Hudson told them, antsy. 

"Don't worry, Mrs. Hudson. It's not about-- "(Y/N) was trying to calm Mrs. Hudson down when suddenly Sherlock yells at everyone. "Shut up, everybody, shut up! Don't move, don't speak, don't breathe. I'm trying to think. Anderson, face the other way. You're putting me off." 

"What? My face is?" Anderson asks, confused on what he meant while (Y/N) is inwardly snickering. "Everybody, quiet and still. Anderson, turn your back." Lestrade ordered everybody in the room. 

"Oh, for God's sake!" Sherlock yelled exasperatingly, seeing Anderson not doing anything. "Your back, now, please!" Lestrade shouted at Anderson strictly that made him, grudgingly, do what he was told and (Y/N) bit her lip; not making any noise. 

"Come on, think. Quick!" Sherlock said to himself as he paces around the room, annoyed. "What about your taxi, Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asks him, interrupting him for the last time. 

Sherlock turns to her angrily and screams at her, "MRS. HUDSON!" that made her scared that she scampered off the room. "Sherlock!" (Y/N) scolded him as she glares at him but he just ignored it. 

Then he suddenly stop pacing and looks around in the room with delight as he realizes something and uttered, "Oh." Sherlock instantly settles his eyes on (Y/N) and smiles widely at her; gushing, "You two are clever, clever, yes!" that made her creeped out a bit and backs away slowly.

"These two are cleverer than you lot. The only difference between her and Mrs. Wilson is that the latter is dead! Do you see, do you get it? She didn't lose her phone, she never lost it. She planted it on him." Sherlock told them as he starts striding across the room again. "When she got out of the car, she knew she was going to her death. She left the phone in order to lead us to her killer." Sherlock added excitedly as he does a lot of gestures to emphasize his point. 

"But how?" Lestrade asks, baffled. "Wha--what do you mean, how?" Sherlock asks, confused on what he meant that Lestrade just shrugs at him in response. 

(Y/N) suddenly realizes what he meant after gathering all the information they've done and putting the pieces together. "Rachel." (Y/N) blurted out that made everyone looks at her in disbelief and Sherlock smirks at her and then to them, victoriously. 

"Don't you see? Rachel!" Sherlock said to them loudly, hoping they would understand by now but alas; all they get is just blank looks. Sherlock laughs in disbelief and remarks at them, "Oh... Look at you lot. You're all so vacant. Is it nice not being us? It must be so relaxing." 

"Rachel is not a name." (Y/N) briefly explained, not savage just like Sherlock for now. "Then what is it?" John asks, annoyed. 

"John, on the luggage, there's a label. E-mail address." (Y/N) told him as she walks towards the tablet laptop on top of the desk with Sherlock quickly followed. John did what (Y/N) said and read out what's written in the label , "Er, Jennie dot pink at mephone dot org dot uk." 

Sherlock sat down on the chair in front of the tablet laptop and pull up the website of Mephone while (Y/N) is standing behind him, looking at the laptop gravely. "Oh, I've been too slow. She didn't have a laptop, which means that she did her business on her phone. So, it's a smartphone, it's e-mail enabled." Sherlock stated as he types in the e-mail address into the username box. 

"So, there was a website for her account. The username is her e-mail address and all together now, the password is?" Sherlock asks as he starts to type in the password box. "Rachel." John replied as he approaches them and stands beside (Y/N) who has her arms crossed and looking intently at the laptop. 

"So, we can read her e-mails. So what?" Anderson whinged that made (Y/N) rolls her eyes and groaned in annoyance. "Anderson, don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." Sherlock told him, waiting for the results. 

"If he won't stop yammering about, it will endanger the nation's IQ." (Y/N) mumbled that only John and Sherlock heard. John snickers softly in response while Sherlock inwardly smirks at her in amusement. 

"We can do much more than just read her e-mails. It's a smartphone, it's got a GPS which means if you lose it, you can locate it online. She's leading us directly to the man who killed her." Sherlock added as his eyes focused at the screen. "Unless he got rid of it." Lestrade spoke over that (Y/N) instantly butted, "We know he didn't." with John nodded in agreement. 

"Come on, come on. Quickly!" Sherlock mutters to the tablet, impatiently waiting. Mrs. Hudson ran upstairs again and walks in the room as she tells Sherlock again, "Sherlock, dear. This taxi driver--"but Sherlock immediately got up on his chair and approaches her, interrupted her. 

"Mrs. Hudson, isn't it time for your eveing soother?". Mrs. Hudson got baffled in response as (Y/N) sit down on the chair, patiently waiting at the spinning clock with John for the location. 

"We need to get vehicles, get a helicopter. We're gonna have to move fast. This phone battery won't last forever." Sherlock ordered Lestrade. "We'll just have a map reference, not a name." Lestrade contradicted it but Sherlock said exasperatedly, "It's a start!". 

Finally, a map appeared on the website and zooming in for the phone's location and when it shows the results; it made (Y/N) and John shocked as they turn to each other then to the tablet. "Sherlock." John called him but he was too busy talking to Lestrade. 

"It narrows it down from just anyone in London. It's the first proper lead we've had." Sherlock reasoned out as he explained to Lestrade the importance of the results. "Sherlock!" (Y/N) tried calling him and suceeded as Sherlock turns and briskly walks towards them. 

"Where is it? Quickly. Where?" Sherlock asks as he slouches and looks over (Y/N)'s shoulders. "It's here. It's in two two one Baker street." John replied, shocked on the results as well as (Y/N) who turned speechless. 

"How can it be here? How?" Sherlock asks, confused and agitated on the results as he straighten up. (Y/N) just shrug in response while Lestrade said, "Well, maybe it was in the case when you two brought it out and it fell out somewhere." 

"What, and I didn't notice it? Me? I didn't notice it?" Sherlock asks puzzled and frustrated. "Anyway, we texted him and he called back." John told Lestrade that made him turns to his fellow associates; calling their attention. 

"Guys, we're also looking for a mobile somewhere here, belonged to the victim..." 'How can the mobile be here if just a while ago, we just texted it and it called us?' (Y/N) thinks as she was looking at the screen, analyzing it.

Out of nowhere, Sherlock's phone goes off that made (Y/N) snap out and looked at him who look really dazed as he turns at his phone and then to the stairs. 'Unless.....' (Y/N) then feels something is not right inside her gut that made her squirm slightly. 

"Sherlock, you okay?" (Y/N) asks, worried. "What? Yeah, yeah. I-i'm fine." Sherlock answered rather vaguely that only (Y/N) caught on. 

"So, how can the phone be here?" John asks Sherlock as he didn't notice him acting strange. "Dunno." Sherlock's only reply that made (Y/N) stand up, looking at him in concern as John replaces her on the seat. 

"I'll try it again." John said as he is focused on the screen; ignorant on what's happening at his back. "Good idea." Sherlock just said as he suddenly walks outside that made (Y/N) silently following him. 

"Sherlock, where are you going?" (Y/N) asks him as they reached the stairs as Sherlock stop and turns to her, startled; not noticing her following him until now. "Fresh air. Just popping outside for a moment. Won't be long." Sherlock replied at her as he turns to the stairs and was about to walk again when (Y/N) grabbed his arm that made Sherlock rolls his eyes and glares at her. 

"Sherlock, I don't feel good about this." (Y/N) told him as she looks at him in the eye, worried terribly. "(Y/N), what do you mean?" Sherlock asks as he looks at her in concern after seeing her reaction. 

"If the location said that the phone is here even after what happened a while ago, does that mean that the killer is here?" (Y/N) asks as she looks at him curiously. 'This woman are really meant for the choice of her job...' Sherlock thinks as he inwardly eyes widened, shocked. 

"Don't worry, it may mean nothing." Sherlock said to her dismissively, wanting her to just forget about it; not wanting to put her in danger. (Y/N) just gave him a skeptic look but didn't push it further; knowing Sherlock is a stubborn man. 

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to come with you?" (Y/N) asks him but Sherlock quickly turn it down. "No, I'll be fine." Then he briefly smile at her then quickly walk down stairs leaving (Y/N) glimpses his back worriedly, thinking 'Sherlock, why do you have to lie?' As she sighs in defeat and goes back in the flat. 

Sherlock goes out of the building as he shrugs in his Belstaff coat into his body. After putting on his coat, he turns to the parked cab with an old cabbie with his hands in his pockets and leaning on it. 

He was a stout, poorly-dressed old man; wearing a scratchy jumper, old trousers and a hat. "Taxi for Sherlock Holmes." He told Sherlock who just closes the door and puts his hands in his coat pockets, feeling a strong cold night breeze swooshes over and said to him, "I didn't order a taxi." 

"Doesn't mean you don't need one." The man replied. "You're the cabbie. The one who stopped outside on Northumberland Street. It was you, not your passenger." Sherlock stated as he observes him. 

"See? No one ever thinks about the cabbie. It's like you're invincible. Just the back of an 'ead. Proper advantage for a serial killer." the man responded gloatingly. Sherlock take a few steps towards him and turns around, glancing to his flat's windows, wanting to know if someone was watching them then asks, "Is this a confession?".

"Oh, yeah. An' I'll tell what else: If you call the coppers, I won't run. I'll sit quiet and they can take me down, I promise." the man answered to him strangely. "Why?" Sherlock asks with his eyebrows quirked in confusion. 

"Cause you're not going to do that." the man replied confidently. "Am I not?" Sherlock asks, wanting to know his explanation. 

"I didn't kill those four people, Mr. Holmes. I spoke to 'em.... and they killed themselves. An' if you get the coppers now, I'll promise you one thing." the cabbie told Sherlock then leaned forward; adding to his statement. "I will never tell you what I said."

Sherlock gazes at him gravely as the cabbie straightens up and was about to go to the driver side of the car but stop himself in front of the car when he heard Sherlock said, "No one else will die though, and I believe they call that a result." The cabbie turns to face Sherlock as he responds, "An' you won't ever understand how those people died. What kind of result do you care about?" as he continues on his way. 

The cabbie gets in his car at the driver side, and sat down, closing it casually; knowing Sherlock won't resist. Sherlock bit his lip, knowing he will regret what he's going to do but then, screw it; curiosity does kill the cat or what metaphor they call it. 

He walks towards the shotgun side of the car, and bends over to the open window of car; asking inquisitively, "If I wanted to understand, what would I do?". "Let me take you for a ride." the man replied in a placid manner. 

"So, you can kill me?" Sherlock asks as he looks at him incredulously. "I don't want to kill you, Mr. Holmes. I'm gonna talk to yer'...... and then you're going to kill yourself." the man explained as he turns to him apathetically. 

The cabbie faces in front again as Sherlock straighten up and considering the situation on his mind. Knowing it's too late to back out for the opportunity, Sherlock just opens the rear door, climbs in and shuts the door; as the answer to the cabbie's invitation that the man understood as he started the engine of the car and drive away.

+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---

While at the flat upstairs, John who was holding his phone at his ear, looks out of the window and saw the cab drove off. "He just got in a cab." John mutters in his breath that only (Y/N) heard. 

"What?" (Y/N) asks baffled as she stands up from her seat and ran towards him, looking out of the window; only seeing a cab drove off. John turns to Lestrade and the company; telling them "It's Sherlock. He just drove off in a cab." 

"I told you, he does that." Donovan's annoying remark that made (Y/N) turns towards her and glowered at her. Donovan turns to Lestrade; complaining exasperatedly. 

"He bloody left again. We're wasting our time." 

"I'm calling the phone. It's ringing out." John said to them as he gestures towards his phone that is still not answered. "If it's ringing, it's not here." Lestrade stated. 

"I'll try the search again." John informs them as he throws his phone at the desk and try the website again. "Does it matter? Does any of it? You know he's just a lunatic, even his pet is a lunatic." Donovan reasoned out to Lestrade and points towards (Y/N) who is offended when she mentioned her. 

"They will always let you down and you're wasting your time. All our time." She added that already gone below the belt to (Y/N). "You know what, Donovan? If you're just going to say some bullshit, then shut the hell up. If Sherlock leaves, it's usually for a good reason and he always let me come with him. But no--something doesn't feel right. Even he's acting strange a while ago." (Y/N) responded angrily to Donovan but grew worried when she's thinking of Sherlock's safety. 

"Ok, calm down (Y/N)!" Lestrade said to (Y/N) but grew quiet as he pondered of what will be the next action. After a few seconds, Lestrade just sighed in defeat and ordered his colleagues. 

"Everybody, we're done here."

+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---

"How did you find me?" Sherlock asks as he looks outside of the window, thinking of what will be his next action. "Oh, I recognized yer. Soon as I saw you chasing my cab." The cabbie responded as he glances at him using his rear mirror. 

Sherlock just observed from all the windows at the passenger side, checking all the roads and signs where the cabbie's taking him. The old man saw what he's doing and said mock-animatedly to him. 

"Sherlock Holmes! I was warned about you. I've been on your website too. Brilliant stuff! Loved it." "Who warned you about me?" Sherlock interrogated him. 

"Just someone out there who's noticed you." The old man vaguely responded. "Who?" Sherlock insists a name as he leans forward and instantly notices a photograph of a young boy and girl attached to the dashboard of the cab, forcefully ripped at right side of it because someone's head was seen at the side of it then immediately looks at the cabbie at the rear mirror. 

"Who would notice me?" Sherlock asks, subtly wondered. The cabbie glances at him at the rear mirror and said, "You're too modest, Mr. Holmes." 

"I'm really not." Sherlock's sarcastic remark at him. "Got yourself a fan." The cabbie told him. 

Sherlock leans back at his seat and casually told the cabbie, "Tell me more." The cabbie just looks forward and drive as he mutters, "That's all you're gonna know... In this lifetime."

+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---

"Why did he do that? Why did he have to leave?" Lestrade asks he puts on his coat and looks between John and (Y/N) as (Y/N) paces around back and forth in the flat while the officers are evacuating the room; leaving the flat in a mess. "You know him better than I do." John replied as he shrugs in response. 

"I've known him for five years and no, I don't. Only (Y/N) knew him before me." Lestrade said to him as he's still in the process of putting on his coat and gestured to (Y/N) who is still pacing around with her face showing an expression of concern. "(Y/N)!" John calls her that made her snap out of it and turns to him, frowns in confusion; clearly not listening to what they're talking about. 

"You've knew Sherlock before than any of us, right? So, you may have known him better than all of us." John asks her, curious about Sherlock and (Y/N)'s relationship. "Yes. We go way back, even we were in diapers. But it doesn't mean I will instantly know his next moves, his mind is unpredictable." (Y/N) responded at them dismissively, knowing Sherlock's safe as her top priority. 

"So, why do you all put with him?" John asks, baffled on what he discovered. "Because I'm desperate, that's why." Lestrade's frankly reply to him that made (Y/N) look at him incredulously after putting on his coat. 

He walks towards the doorway and stops as he turns towards John, adding to his statement. "Because Sherlock Holmes is a great man. And I think one day, if we're very, very lucky. He might even be a good one." 

"He is a good man." (Y/N) blurted out that made them look at her, startled. "It's either you people or he doesn't realize it." (Y/N) added as she looks at them gravely and then returns to pacing around the room as she and John are waiting at the results of the website. 

+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++

Finally, the cab stops in front of a deserted two identical buildings who is near to each other. The old man stops the engine and gets out of the car then walks towards the passenger seat and opened it. "Where are we?" Sherlock calmly asks as he doesn't make any movement to get out. 

"You know every street in London. You know exactly where we are." the cabbie shortly replied. "Roland-Kerr Further Education College. Why here?" Sherlock elaborates his question. 

"It's open; the cleaners are in. One thing about a cabbie: you always know a nice quiet spot for a murder. I'm surprised more of us don't branch out." The cabbie answered. "And you just walk your victims in? How?" Sherlock interrogated, genuinely curious. 

The old man just pull out a gun and point it towards Sherlock who rolled his eyes in exasperation and turns away from him; muttering in a dull manner, "Oh, dull." "Don't worry, it gets better." the old man said to him. 

"You can't make people take their own lives at gunpoint." Sherlock stated in a limpid manner. "I don't. It's much better than that. Don't need this with you. Cause you'll follow me." the cabbie spoke as he lowers the gun and walks towards the building nonchalantly. 

Sherlock sat at the taxi for a moment when his phone vibrates that made him get it. 

Sherlock, whatever you're doing.  
Be careful...  
Please answer back to let me know you're safe.  
\- C.S

Sherlock just bit his lip wanting to reply but don't want to risk it and grimace in aggravation as he just puts his phone back at his pocket and gets out of the car, hastily followed the driver. 

+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---

John is sitting on his chair, thinking deeply and waiting for the results of the website with (Y/N) who is still striding across the room while looking intently at her phone. "Oh, for Christ sakes! Just one letter would suffice." (Y/N) exclaimed as she flips her phone repeatedly, subtly panicking after no reply from him. 

John turns at her in confusion and asks, "You really do care about him, don't you?". (Y/N) turns at straightforwardly, "Of course, I care about him. He is my friend." 

John chuckles softly that made (Y/N) frowns in confusion and asks him, "What's so funny?". "Sherlock is really lucky to have you as a friend." John muses as he smiles softly at her and stands up. 

"Why? If you were in his position, I would gladly panic for you." (Y/N) earnestly said to him that made him looked at him, shocked and saw her looked at him in a sincere manner. "Thank you then." John bashfully responded as he looks down and smiles shyly. 

The flat was filled by silence again after their conversation as (Y/N) sat down on Sherlocks chair, with her legs crossed and her elbows resting on the armrests, fingers clasped with each other and putting it in front of her mouth; drowning herself in her thoughts. While John was now the one pacing around the room when he told her, "Well, I guess I'll have to go back to my place for a moment. Call me when the results come." 

(Y/N) just nodded as she bit her lower lip, concentrating to her thoughts. John was about to walk outside the flat when (Y/N) snaps out for a minute, look over to him and notices something. "John, your walking cane." (Y/N) calls him who turn to her and then gestures her head towards the cane that is on top of the table near the mini laptop. 

"Oh." John walks towards the desk and grab his cane when suddenly the mini laptop beeps. John immediately lets go of his walking cane and puts it aside as (Y/N) stands up, ran towards the mini laptop and grab it; facing it towards her and John. 

A map again appears on the screen and currently zooming in on a new location. After zooming in, the website already gave the location. (Y/N) gasps in horror and John's eyes widened as they instantly realize what is happening as John runs out of the flat, (Y/N) hurriedly following him while carrying the mini laptop.

+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++---+++

While at the Roland-Kerr College, after long time searching of the cabbie for the perfect room for murder. He now settles for the room he just saw as he opens a door, steps aside and holding it, letting Sherlock in first. 

After Sherlock came in, the old man turns on the lights; letting Sherlock see what is in the room. The room contains connected brown office tables and high standing plastic chair with metal supports and incandescent lights only on a part row of tables; clearly saying that it will be the spot where they will be talking. 

"Well, what do you think?" the cabbie asks him as he follows Sherlock who are still observing the room. Sherlock just shrugs casually as he slowly turns towards him, still observing the room. 

"It's up to you. You're the one who's gonna die here." The cabbie bluntly said to him. Sherlock turns to him and responded to him confidently, "No, I'm not." 

"That's what they all say." The old man replied to him, slightly smirking. He then gestures to the table where the lights on and asks, "Shall we talk?" as he pulls out the chair in front of him and sits on it. 

Sherlock just pulled a seat behind it and put it at the opposite of the cabbie; sitting upright on it with his legs crossed and sighed loudly. "Bit risky, wasn't it? Took me away under the eye of about a half a dozen policemen. They're not that stupid. And Mrs. Hudson would remember you, even Ms. (Y/LN) is already feeling something's wrong with me a while ago." Sherlock stated him as he removes his gloves off and puts it in his coat pocket then interlocked his fingers; putting it on his right knee. 

"You call that a risk? Nah This is a risk." The old man dismissively responded as he reaches into his pocket, pulls out a small bottle with a transparent pill with white and black beads inside it; placing it on the table. Sherlock just looked at it; inwardly clueless but with an indifferent face. 

"Oooh, I like this bit. Cause you don't get it yet, do you? But you're about to. I just have to do this." he added and lagged on as he reaches into his other pocket, another identical small bottle and places it few inches away from the first bottle. "You weren't expecting that, weren't you?" the cabbie asks in a slight jaunty way then he leans forward and gushes, "Oooh, you're gonna love this." 

"Love what?" Sherlock asks, getting annoyed that he feels clueless. The cabbie just ignored his question and rather told him, "Sherlock Holmes. Look at you! Here in the flesh. That website of yours: your fan told me about it." 

"My fan?" Sherlock persistently asks him, getting exasperated already. The cabbie ignored him again and just said to him.

"You are brilliant. You are a proper genius. The Science of Deduction Now that is--proper thinking. Between you and me sitting here, why can't people think? Don't it make you mad? Why can't people just think?". 

But then complained about life that made Sherlock told him in a sarcasm tone, "Oh, I see. So, you're a proper genius too."

The old man didn't know he's sarcastic in that part and continued, "Don't look it, do I? Funny little man drivin in a cab. But you'll know better in a minute. Chances are it'll be the last thing you ever know." 

Sherlock flicks his focus on the table and told him, "Okay. Two bottles. Explain." "There's a good bottle and a bad bottle. You take the pill from the good bottle, you live; You take the pill from the bad bottle you die." The cabbie briefly explained. 

"Both bottles are, of course, identical." Sherlock stated that the cabbie added, "In every way." "And you know which is which." Sherlock said to him. 

"Course I know." "But I don't." Sherlock added.

"Wouldn't be a game if you knew. You're the one who chooses." The cabbie spoke over to him. "Why should I? I've got nothing to go on. What's in it for me?" Sherlock interrogated him. 

"I haven't told you the best bit yet. Whatever bottle you choose, I take the pill from the other one and then, together, we drink our own medicine." The cabbie told him that made Sherlock starts to grin in excitement. "I won't cheat. It's your choice. I'll take whatever pill you don't. Didn't expect that, did you Mr. Holmes?" as the cabbie smirking at him. 

"This is what you did to the rest of them: you gave them a choice." Sherlock stated. "Now, I'm giving you one. You take your time. Get yourself together. I want your best game." as the cabbie licks his lips in anticipation. 

"It's not a game, It's chance." Sherlock instantly contradicts. "I've played four times. I'm alive. It's not chance, Mr. Holmes - It's chess--It's a game of chess, with one move. And one survivor. And this--this is the move." 

The cabbie slides one of the bottles towards Sherlock then  asks, "Did I just give you the good bottle or the bad bottle? You can choose either one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait for the showing of Avengers: Infinity War~~~ #RoadToInfinityWar


	6. S.01 Study in Pink (1x05): Clever Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may think, bluds.... that I'm a lazy author and the truth is..... I am a lazy author~ xDD 
> 
> Other than I'm experiencing author's block, when I do conquered it... It's the lazy syndrome that attacks next~~ Please do bare with me... It's really hard to construct one chapter by watching Sherlock a lot of times, just to get the exact script~~ 
> 
> I'm very sorry for the slow (...like a purty liddle turtle...) updates.... :( 
> 
> Drama asides~, please do enjoy your well-earned reward by reading this long chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**(Y/N) and John were** sitting in the back of the cab as John was holding the mini laptop, giving directions to the driver while (Y/N) is speaking to someone at the phone.

"This is Attorney (Y/FN), one of her majesty's lawyers! I need to speak to Detective Inspector Lestrade. It's important, it's an emergency!" (Y/N) said to the caller as John gave directions to the cabbie. "Er, left here, please. Left here." As the map beeps again, showing the location of the phone. 

\---+++---+++---+++---+++---

"You ready yet, Mr. Holmes? Ready to play?" the old man asks Sherlock, waiting patiently. "Play what? It's a fifty-fifty chance." Sherlock responded. 

"You're not playing numbers, you're playing me. Did I just give you the good bottle or the bad bottle? Is it a bluff? Or a double bluff? Or a triple bluff?" The cabbie asks him, wanting to know what will be his choice. "Still just chance." Sherlock just said. 

"Four people in a row? It's not just chance." The cabbie cockily told him. "Luck." Sherlock spoke over again. 

"It's genius. I know how people think." The cabbie boasted that made Sherlock rolls his eyes in annoyance; the cabbie declaring himself as a genius is impossible especially with this kind of get-up. "I know how people think I think. I can see it all, like a map inside my head. Everyone's so stupid--even you. Or maybe God just love me." The cabbie smugly added. 

Sherlock just leaned forward with his elbows supporting him, hands clasps in front of him. "Either way, you're wasted as a cabbie." Sherlock casually said to him, smirking. 

\---+++---+++---+++---+++---

The cab arrived at the location where the website said as (Y/N) and John bolted out of the cab after paying for it. They turn towards the buildings and just sighed in annoyance; seeing the website only can show the location of the entire place but not exact spot. 

"Great! God must really love us a lot." (Y/N) sarcastically exclaimed as she exasperatedly throws her arms in the air while John just glared at the buildings. 

"We'll have to split up. You take the right, I'll take the left." John told her as he gestures towards the left building. (Y/N) just nodded and the two of them hurriedly headed towards their designated buildings.

\---+++---+++---+++---+++---

Sherlock lifts his clasps hands to cover his mouth and stares at the cabbie, observing his every move. "So you risked your life four times just to kill strangers, why?" Sherlock interrogated him, eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

"Time to play the game." As the cabbie changes the subject quickly but Sherlock is persistent to know the truth. 

"Oh, I am playing. This is my turn. There's a shaving foam behind your left ear. Nobody's pointed it out for you. Traces of where it's happened before, so obviously, you live on your own; there's no one to tell you. But there's a photograph of children. The children's mother has been cut out of the picture. If she'd died, she'd still be there. The photograph is old but the frame is new. You think of your children but you don't get to see them--Estranged father. She took the kids, but you still love them and it still hurts." Sherlock deduced him to the point he is very uncomfortable with the turn of events but still doesn't stop deducing him. "Ah! But there's more. Your clothes: Recently laundered but everything you're wearing's at least three years old. Keeping up appearances but not planning head. And here you are on a kamikaze murder spree. What's that about?" 

The cabbie just stay silent and stares at him with indifferent face until Sherlock's eyes widened as he deduced it out of him. "Ah...Three years ago--is that what they told you?" Sherlock asks him, softly. 

"Told me what?" the cabbie asks dully. "That you're a dead man walking." Sherlock flatly replied. 

"So are you." The cabbie told him, getting impatient. "You don't have long, though. Am I right?" Sherlock mockingly asks him. 

The cabbie just gave him a small smile and responded, "Aneurism. Right in here." As he points at the side of his head and Sherlock smirks in satisfaction. 

"Any breath could be my last." The cabbie stated. "And because you're dying, you've just murdered four people." Sherlock said, grimacing. 

"I've outlived four people. That's the most fun you can have on an aneurism." The cabbie argued at him but Sherlock knew further. "No--No. There's something else. You didn't just kill four people because you're bitter. Bitterness is a paralytic. Love is a much more vicious motivator. Somehow, this is about your children." Sherlock contradicts his statement. 

"Oohh...you are good, ain't you?" The cabbie just said as he licks his lip, nervously. "But how?" as Sherlock looks at him intently.

"When I die, they won't get much, my kids. Not a lot of money driving cabs." The cabbie admitted. "Or serial killing." Sherlock added but the cabbie spoke over, "You'd be surprised." 

"Surprise me." Sherlock urges him to tell the truth. The cabbie leaned forward and whispered, "I have a sponsor." 

"You have a what?" Sherlock asks him, eyebrows quirked in confusion. "For every life I take, money goes to my kids. The more I kill, the better off they'll be. You see? It's nicer than you think." The cabbie said to him with a smile on his face. 

"Who'd sponsor a serial killer?" Sherlock asks, seeing its preposterously but the cabbie just throw the question back at him. "Who'd be a fan of Sherlock Holmes?"

They just stare at each other for a moment until the cabbie utters up. "You're not the only one to enjoy a good murder. There's others out there just like you, except you're just a man. And they're so much more than that." 

"What do you mean....more than a man? An organization? What?" Sherlock asks, puzzled. "There's a name that no one says and I'm not gonna say it either. Now, enough chatter. Time to choose." As the cabbie gestures at the bottles on top of the table. 

\---+++---+++---+++---+++---

(Y/N) was running fast, checking all the doors and windows she passes by. "Sherlock!" as she leans over the doorway, seeing nobody's there. "Shit!" (Y/N) hisses as she hasten up her pace, knowing in her gut that Sherlock's in grave danger. 

"Sherlock!" She shouted as she ran across the university's hallways as John is doing the same but in another building, trying to open some doors. 'I'm coming, Sherlock! Please be alright...' Sherlock's safety is the only thing goes to (Y/N)'s mind at this moment.

\---+++---+++---+++---+++---

"What if I don't choose either? I could just walk out of here." Sherlock asks but the cabbie just pulls out his gun and points it towards him again. "You can take your fifty-fifty chance, or I can shoot you in the head." The cabbie threatens him but Sherlock just calmly smiled at him. 

"Funnily enough, no one's ever gone for that option." The cabbie added. "I'll have the gun, please." Sherlock said, maintaining eye contact at him and not even flinching at the sight of the gun. 

"Are you sure?" The cabbie asks him but Sherlock just smiles at him smugly. "Definitely. The gun." Sherlock repeated confidently. 

"You don't want to phone a friend?" As the cabbie hold his gaze intently. "The gun." As Sherlock looks at him, assuredly. 

The man then pulls the trigger

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

and a small flame just burst out at the end of the muzzle. 

Sherlock just smirked at him haughtily and said, "I know a gun when I see one." The cabbie releases the trigger and the flame dies out. 

"None of the others did." "Clearly. Well, this has been very interesting. I look forward to the court case." Sherlock said as he stands up and walks towards the door. 

The cabbie puts down his gun on the desk and turn around. "Just before you go, did you figure it out which ones the good bottle?" As the cabbie turns to him as Sherlock who is already at the door, stop and half-turns to him. 

"Of course. Child's play." Sherlock smugly remarks then puts his hand at the doorknob. "Well, which one, then? Which one would you have picked, just so I know whether I could have beaten you?" The cabbie asks as Sherlock already opened the door, about to proceed outside but stops. 

"Come on. Play the game." As the cabbie chuckles and urges him to play it. Sherlock just closed the door and slowly goes back to the desk, grabbing the bottle that is near at the cabbie. 

"Oh! Interesting." The cabbie remarks as he grabbed the bottle that he puts at Sherlock's previous side, opens the bottle and puts the pill on his hand; staring at it. Sherlock is just examining the pill in the bottle, closely. 

"So, what do you think? Shall we?" The cabbie asks him but Sherlock didn't respond. "Really--what do you think? Can you beat me? Are you clever enough... to bet your life? I bet you get bored, don't you? I know you do." The cabbie taunted him, testing Sherlock's intelligence as Sherlock opens the bottle and tips out the pill into his hand. 

"A man like you. So, clever. But what's the point of being clever if you can't prove it? Still the addict." The cabbie added as Sherlock still examining the pill, raises the pill into the light; held it into his eye level. "But this--this is what you're really addicted to, ain't ya? You'd do anything--anything at all to stop being bored." As Sherlock's fingers are trembling with excitement and anticipation as he slowly brings the pill closer to his mouth. 

"You're not bored now, are you? Innit good?" The cabbie was about to continue pushing Sherlock but then a sharp and loud gunshot echoes throughout the building as it hits the cabbie on the chest that made Sherlock startled that he drops the pill out of surprise. 

Sherlock looks over his shoulder, turn around and slides over a desk; bending over to the hole where the bullet pass through as he just saw an open window on the other building but no signs of life. "Sherlock! Sherly!" A familiar voice, that Sherlock instantly recognized, shouted as a pair of boots hurriedly padding across the hallway, going closer to Sherlock and the cabbie's location. 

Sherlock turns towards the voice as the person burst out of the door and looked around the room. "Oh, thank goodness! Sherlock, I was so worried. I heard a gunshot and--" (Y/N) exclaimed but stops as she saw a man, lying in a pool of blood that is obviously his as he has a hole at his chest and gasping sharply. 

"Is that the man?" (Y/N) asks as she points towards the man but Sherlock just picked up his pill and slouches; showing it to the man. "Was I right? I was, wasn't I? Did I get it right?" Sherlock asks him furiously but the man just coughed and convulses that made Sherlock brandishes the pill towards his face and stands up. 

(Y/N) just looked at the fallen pill at the floor and told Sherlock, "You weren't going to--" but he interrupted. "Ok, tell me this: Your sponsor, who was it? The one who told you about me--my fan. I want a name." Sherlock demanded but the man just utters, "No.." softly. 

(Y/N) chuckles as she slowly walks over to the man and looks over to him; saying, "I really don't get all you criminals... you are already dying but you still thought you can keep the truth from us. But news flash, mate..." (Y/N) leans forward and whispers that only the three of them can hear. 

"The keyword is dying, not dead. That means there's still time to hurt you." (Y/N) straighten up and smirks at Sherlock that he instantly reciprocated and puts his foot on top of the cabbie's shoulder. "A name, now!" Sherlock growled as he puts on some his weight to the shoulder but the man just gasped and whimpered in pain. 

It made Sherlock frustrated that he leaned his weight more that made the man whimpers more. "THE NAME!" Sherlock glowers at him furiously. 

"MORIARTY!" The cabbie cried in agony, then his eyes closed and head rolls back; fainting for too much pain. Sherlock removes his foot from the cabbie's shoulder, puzzled on what he just said as (Y/N)'s eyes widened in horror and flinches slightly. 

Sherlock then looks over to (Y/N) who instantly composed herself and looks back at him in feigned curiosity. 'Moriarty?' Sherlock mouths over to her and she just shrugs at him in response but her heart is beating fast and her hands are sweating hard. 

'Oh no... Please tell me, I just become deaf because of the gunshot.' (Y/N) thoughts in her head in fear as Sherlock looks at the dead cabbie again. 

(Y/N) and Sherlock were sitting on the back steps on the ambulance, when a paramedic puts on orange blankets around her and Sherlock's shoulders. "Why have we got these blankets? They keep putting this blanket on me." Sherlock asks as he gestures towards the blanket on his shoulders. 

(Y/N) shrugs at him and responded to him. "I don't know... But it's so comfy, I have no issues to it." As she wraps the blanket more to her body and snuggling it that made Sherlock rolls his eyes and smirks. 

"It's for shock." Lestrade told him as he approaches the two. "But we're not in shock. Look at her, does she looks like she's in shock?" Sherlock said as he gestures towards (Y/N) who is still snuggling on the blanket. 

"Yeah, but some of the guys wanna take photographs." Lestrade replied and smiled that made Sherlock rolls his eyes. "So, the shooter. No sign?" Sherlock asks Lestrade as he looks at (Y/N) who is fiddling the edges of the blanket but still snuggling it. 

"Cleared off before we got here. But a guy like that would had enemies, I suppose. One of them could be following him but. We got nothing to go on." Lestrade responded but Sherlock turns at him, looking pointedly at him. "Oh...I wouldn't say that." As he smirks knowingly to him. 

Unbeknownst to the both, (Y/N) is eavesdropping and was smiling behind the blanket; knowing who the shooter is but wanted to see how long Sherlock would figure it out. Lestrade rolls his eyes at him and said, "Ok, gimme." 

Sherlock stood up and told his deductions while (Y/N) is still sitting down at the steps of the ambulance. "The bullet they've just dug out of the wall came from a hand gun. A kill shot over that distance from that kind of a weapon--that's a crack shot you're looking for. But not just a marksman; a fighter. His hands couldn't have shaken at all, so clearly, he's acclimatized to violence. He didn't fire until I was in immediate danger, though, so strong moral principle. You're looking for a man probably with a history of military service....and nerves of steel..." He stated as he looks around the area but trails off after seeing John, who fits the profile perfectly, standing outside of the police tape and near to a police car with his hands behind his back; looking towards them innocently. 

(Y/N) jumps off the ambulance and winks at John who nodded at her and turns his head away. (Y/N) feels a pair of eyes looking at her and turns towards it; seeing Sherlock staring at her with his blue-green eyes. (Y/N) just gave him an innocent look and Sherlock instantly figured it out. 

He slowly turns to Lestrade and said, "Actually, do you know what? Ignore me." "Sorry?" Lestrade asks, puzzled. 

"Ignore all of that. It's the--Er--the shock talking." Sherlock lied as he started to walk towards John, (Y/N) quickly following him. "Where are you two going?" Lestrade asks as he follows them. 

"I need to talk about the--the rent." Sherlock stutters as (Y/N) and he continues to walk, subtly getting out of the area. "But I've still got questions for you." Lestrade told him. 

"Oh, what now?! He's in shock. Look, he's got the same blanket as I am." As (Y/N) turns back and shows her blanket that is the same as Sherlock. "Sherlock!" Lestrade yelled at him that made Sherlock turns to him. 

"And! I just caught you a serial killer... more or less." Sherlock reasoned out to him that made Lestrade pondered about it. "Okay. We'll... bring you in tomorrow. Off you go." As Lestrade made up his mind while Sherlock and (Y/N) started to walk away. 

Sherlock takes his blanket off his shoulders and grabs the blanket off her shoulders too; bundling them up. "Hey!" (Y/N) said as she glares to him, annoyed that her comfy blanket is gone. 

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one. More tolerable than that colour." Sherlock told her as he throws the blankets at the open window of the police car as they duck under the police tape; going towards John. "You better be..." (Y/N) mutters as she sulks and looking through the ground after they reached John. 

"Um... Sergeant Donovan's just explaining everything, the two pills. Been a dreadful business, wasn't it? Dreadful." John innocently remarks. (Y/N) forgot what she's sulking for now and smirks as she murmurs at him, "Good shot." 

"Yes, yes. Must have been, through that window." John said, acting innocent but is failing miserably. "Well, you'd know." Sherlock responds, smiling at him. 

John just stares at them with an indifferent face, trying not to give away any expression. "Need to get the powder burns out your fingers. I don't suppose you'd serve time for this but let's avoid the court case." Sherlock mentions that made John clears his throat and looks around anxiously. 

"Are you all right?" Sherlock asks him as he notices John's reaction. "Yes, of course. I'm all right." John replied simply. 

"Well, you have just killed a man." (Y/N) straightforwardly told him. "Yes, I--" John trails off as (Y/N) and Sherlock were looking at him closely. 

"That's true, innit?" John asks as he gave them a small smile. (Y/N) and Sherlock didn't respond and just continue looking at him. 

"But he wasn't a very nice man." John stated as he clarifies what he'd done. "No. No. He wasn't, really, was he?" Sherlock asks, slightly shocked on what he realized. 

"And frankly, a bloody awful cabbie." John added that made (Y/N) and Sherlock chuckle for a while and then trio started to walk. "That's true. He was a bad cabbie. You should have seen the route he took us to get here." Sherlock said that made John and (Y/N) giggled as he smiles.

"Stop! We can't giggle, it's a crime scene! Stop it!" John hushed them as he tries to stifle his laugh while (Y/N) bit her lip, snickering quietly. "You're the one who shot him. Don't blame me." Sherlock responded. 

"Boys, keep it down!" (Y/N) whispered loudly to them, stifling her laugh. As they walk past Donovan who were looking at them, John tells her lie so she wouldn't pry on what they're talking about. 

"Sorry, it's just--erm--nerves, I think." (Y/N) and Sherlock turns to her while walking, mutters a 'sorry' and giving her a tight smile. When they're already out of the earshot then (Y/N) asks Sherlock, "You were gonna take that damned pill, weren't you?". 

"Course I wasn't. Biding my time. Knew you two would turn up." Sherlock lied smoothly to them as they stopped for moment but they didn't fall for it. "No, you didn't. That's how you get your kicks, isn't it? You risk your life to prove you're clever." John concluded to what he discovered. 

"Why would I do that?" Sherlock asks, puzzled. "Because you're an idiot." John and (Y/N) quickly responded that made Sherlock smiled at them. 

He's glad, he already found the right persons who will understand and not mind about his behavior as they just accepted it wholeheartedly. "Dinner?" Sherlock changes the subject, don't want to get sentimental to this moment. 

"Starving." John instantly replied as (Y/N) just nodded eagerly in response. They started walking again as Sherlock told them, "End of Baker Street, there's a good Chinese. Stays open till two. You can always tell a good Chinese by examining the bottom third handle--". But was interrupted when John taps his shoulder that made them stop as he saw someone and recognizes him.

"Sherlock, (Y/N). That's him--That's the man I was talking to you two about." As he gestures towards the man who is coming towards them. (Y/N) just has her right eyebrow, curved in confusion while Sherlock said, "I know exactly who that is." As he controls his anger as he and (Y/N) walks closer to the man. 

"So...Another case cracked. How very public-spirited. Though that's never really your motivation, is it?" Mycroft asks Sherlock as they already stopped in front of each other. "What are you doing here?" (Y/N) asks, confused on what he's doing here as she crossed her arms and looking pointedly at Mycroft. 

"As ever, I'm concerned about him." Mycroft calmly replied. "Why, you don't trust me to give you a report?" (Y/N) asks in disbelief, slightly offended. 

Mycroft just gave her a poker face in response that made her winces in pain and pouted at him. "Yes, I've been hearing about your 'concern'." Sherlock spoke over to him fiercely. 

"Always so aggressive. Did it never occur to you that we belong on the same side?" Mycroft asks as he looks at him in disapproval of his attitude. "Oddly enough.... no." Sherlock answered sardonically. 

"We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty fued between us is simply childish. People will suffer...." Mycroft said to him in a melodramatic way as he glares at Sherlock then he added. "And you know how it always upset Mummy."  
That made Sherlock and (Y/N) looks at him in disbelief as John frowns over in confusion. "I upset her? Me? It wasn't me who upset her, Mycroft." Sherlock disputes towards him as he glowers back at him. 

"No, no. Wait. Mummy? Who's Mummy?" John interrupted them, not knowing what's going on. "Their Mummy, John." (Y/N) responded as she puts her arm over John's shoulder and introduces the man. 

"My dear Watson, meet Sherlock's brother. Mycroft." As she gestures her hand towards Mycroft. John looks at Mycroft, baffled as Sherlock teases him, "Putting on weight again?". 

"Losing it, in fact." Mycroft immediately replied but then (Y/N) ruined his posture. "Then, what happened to the cake dates we've always had?" (Y/N) asks innocently that made Sherlock snickers softly and Mycroft glaring intensely to her in response that resulted to her to shiver in fear. 

"It's really not a good time to mention THAT tonight, (Y/N)." Mycroft sneers at her that made her mouths 'sorry' to him and hide behind John, giving Mycroft a peace sign. "He's your brother?" John asks, too shocked he didn't saw what just happened a while ago. 

"Of course, he's my brother." Sherlock stated. "So, he's not..." John trails off as he looks at Mycroft, still shocked. 

"What?" (Y/N) asks as she looks at him curiously. "I don't know, criminal mastermind?" John remarks as he finishes his thought.

"It's close enough." Sherlock mutters. "Well, I wouldn't blame you especially what just happened to you..." (Y/N) mumbled at her breath as she looks around, avoiding Mycroft's glare. 

"For goodness sakes, I occupy a minor position in the British government." Mycroft stated but then Sherlock instantly contradicts it. "He is the British government when he's not too busy being the British Secret Service or the CIA on a freelance basis." 

"Good evening, Mycroft. Try not to start a war before we get home. You know what it does to the traffic." (Y/N) said as she started to walk away, Sherlock following her as John stays behind for a while. After a few minutes, John catches up to the two. 

"So, Dim Sum." John spoke over as they walk towards the nearest highway. "Mmmmm. I can always predict the fortune cookies." Sherlock slightly boasts towards them. 

But then (Y/N) deflated his ego by her reply. "No, you can't." As (Y/N) glances at him in disbelief. 

"Almost can. You did get shot, though." Sherlock defends himself but changes the subject. "Sorry?" John asks him, puzzled. 

"In Afghanistan. There was an actual wound." Sherlock responded as he elaborated what he said a while ago. "Oh, yeah. Shoulder." John confirms the fact casually. 

"Shoulder, I thought so." Sherlock said to himself, as they keep on walking. "No, you didn't." John spoke over, teases him a bit. 

"The left one." Sherlock instantly added, wanting to have the last word. "Lucky guess, Sherly." (Y/N) said as she joins John teasing him.

"I never guess." Sherlock tries contradicts what they're saying about him, not wanting to lose. "Yes, you do." John added to their teasing towards him but then he notices that Sherlock was smirking. 

"What are you so happy about?" John asks as he glances at him with curiosity. "Moriarty." Sherlock shortly replied. 

"What's Moriarty?" John asks them, baffled. "We've absolutely no idea." (Y/N) instantly replied to not gain suspicions from them as she glances at him.

After what she said, silence fills the area other than their footsteps and noises of the city as they are walking for a couple of minutes when all of sudden; someone breaks it. "By the looks of it, you got hots on Anthea." (Y/N) said to John as they're walking towards the highway. 

"How did you--" John was about to ask but then Sherlock interrupts. "We can see it through your expressions and body langauge in a blaring manner." 

(Y/N) then turns to John and winks; saying, "Don't worry, I'll help you." Then they head off towards the their flat, not aware of the dangers they will come across but together, they will encounter and win over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the people who put kudos in this story~~ It's very heartwarming especially for a lazy author like me. I really appreciated these for the bottom of my heart since I'm just a newbie when it comes for story writing... Love y'all!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I still didn't watch Avengers Infinity War but got spoilers already~~ And I will now abort mission to watch it to soften the blow to my poor broken heart.... TT^^TT #WWWHHHYYY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? #WhyYouSoHarshFam


	7. S.01 Blind Banker (2x01): Shad Sanderson Bank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, readers~~! Long time, no see. As you can see, I've already updated this story at last. I'm still in mourning mode because I've already watched AIW and it still hurts... Enjoy the chapter, you deserved it...

**"Get out of my** office!" (Y/N) yelled at the man as she stands up and slammed her hand on her desk that echoes throughout her office; glowering at the man in front of her. "But I'm telling you. I'm innocent!" The man begged her, his eyes tearing up as he stands up as well, looking at her straight-in-the-eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah... That's what liars always say to convince people but well....... Sorry! I'm not easily deceived." As (Y/N) waves her right hand dismissively and looking at him with no interest. 

But the man was about to reason out when (Y/N) butted off him, not wanting to his lies again. 

"Okay, since you won't listen. I'll ask you nicely.... Please do escort yourself out of my office or someone else does. Grace, for Christ's sakes!" As she hollered for her secretary. Immediately, a pair of hurriedly footsteps were heard and a shoulder-length ginger haired, pale-skinned and green-eyed woman burst out of (Y/N)'s double doors. 

"Yes, Ms. Sharpe?" Grace asks her as she looks at her tiredly and panting hard, running from her post to here. "Where in the bloody hell is my coffee? But before that, can you escort this lad out of my office?" (Y/N) exasperatedly asks her as she gestures her hand to the man who were begging like a dog. 

"Please, sir. You have to leave." Grace politely said to the man as she approaches him. "But you have to believe me!" The man shouted at (Y/N) who just rolled her eyes and crossing her arms; giving her secretary an indifferent look that she instantly caught on. 

"Sir, please." Grace repeated as she grabs his arm and pushes him out. The man instantly threatened (Y/N), "I will sue you! I will make you regret this, you bitch!" as he rudely points at her and glared. 

He then roughly shrugs off Grace's grip that made her stumble off a bit and marches out of the room. (Y/N) quickly ran to her secretary's side and checks her if she has been hurt. 

"Are you okay? Were you hurt?" (Y/N) worriedly asks her as she frantically checking her. "I'm just okay, madam. What about you? Are you okay?" Grace told her as she looks back at her, worried for her boss as well. 

(Y/N) just shrugs off and snickers at response. "Of course, I'm okay. Don't worry, I'm used to threats. Wouldn't be known throughout United Kingdom if I'm easily hurt or threatened." (Y/N) responded as she comes back to her desk again and arranges the files on top of it. 

"Do you still need your coffee, madam?" Grace asks as she looks over to (Y/N) who were still arranging her files and putting it in her desk's shelves alphabetically. "Oh... Do I still have clients after that mewling quim?" (Y/N) casually asks instead as she glances at her then back to her files arrangement.

Grace checks her tablet for the schedule and replied, "According to your today's schedule, madam. That man is your last client." "Oh, Good. Then I don't need that coffee anymore." (Y/N) said to her as she finally finished arranging the files. 

(Y/N) gets her black pea coat, wears it on top of her white fancy blouse and dark blue jeans and gets some of her items on top of her desk into her black leather rucksack under the desk. "Grace." As (Y/N) sits down on her office chair and wears her black two-inch heels after walking around her office, bare-footed. 

"Yes, madam?" Grace asks as she looks over to (Y/N) who already stands up and wears her rucksack to her back. "Kindly send the files from the upper right drawer of this desk to GCHQ and message me after." (Y/N) ordered her as she gestures her hand to her desk while walking towards the doors. 

"Yes, madam." Grace nodded as she looks over to her with respect. (Y/N) opened the doors and was about to go out but then calls her secretary's attention again. "Oh... And Grace?" As she glances at Grace and reaches unto her jean's pocket.

"Yes, madam?" Grace asks she walks over to her and looks with confusion in her eyes. "Have a coffee cup on me. My treat." (Y/N) said as she grabs her hand, puts a twenty pound on it and winks at her. (Y/N) then walks out of the room as Grace looks at her boss previous spot and then to the money on top of her hand; chuckling softly and then proceeds to work. 

As (Y/N) was walking out of the building, her phone suddenly rings in her pocket that made her answer it. "Hello?" (Y/N) spoke over as she is hailing a cab. 

"Dearie, it's Mrs. Hudson. Can I ask you a favor?" Mrs. Hudson asks as she is mixing cookie batter in a bowl and puts her in speaker phone. "Yes, Mrs. Hudson. Anything for you." (Y/N) replied as she looks on the street, not seeing any cab passes by. 

"Can you buy me some milk and tray of brown eggs?" Mrs. Hudson asks as she's done mixing the cookie dough, she is getting the baking tray. "Sure, Mrs. Hudson. No problem." (Y/N) responded as she is tapping her foot in a repeated manner, impatiently waiting for a cab. 

"Thank you so much, dearie! Oh, and can you please do it now because I badly need it? Don't worry, I'll pay you back." Mrs. Hudson requested as she's brushing some oil at the tray. "Of course, Mrs. Hudson. Right away." (Y/N) replied as she sighed in relief when she saw a cab coming towards her. 

"Thank you, poppet. Bye." Mrs. Hudson hang up then proceeds making small circles from the cookie dough. (Y/N) puts her phone in her pocket and gets in the cab, going off to the supermarket. After a few moments, the cab is already in front of the supermarket. 

"Thank you." As she paid him and goes out of the cab, walking towards the supermarket. The automatic doors open when (Y/N) approaches to it and goes in, seeing people pushing shopping carts, getting food and things with their family, partners or simply by themselves. 

She quickly gets a shopping basket and briskly walks towards the inside of the supermarket to get what she need. After getting what she needed, she walks towards the counter area to pay. As she got there, the express lane has a bit of a line but it was manageable than the push cart that has a very long line. She goes towards the express lane and wait as the cashier scans the items of the next customer.

While she is surveying the supermarket with boredom since the cashier is taking too long, she saw the self-checkout area that has a line with people looking at the person at the chip-and-PIN machine. As she stares at the familiar person at the self-checkout area, he is taking too long at the machine as he scans the items at the machine but the machine is not recognizing it. She is too focused to the man that she didn't realize she's already the next. 

"Ma'am." The cashier called (Y/N) who snaps out of it and turns to her in confusion. "You're next." The cashier politely told her as she gestures towards the crowd who are already behind her, impatiently waiting. 

(Y/N) instantly puts her items on the conveyer belt and pays for her items. The cashier quickly processes her payment and puts her items in two shopping bags--one for the 1 gallon of milk and another for the tray of eggs. After the cashier carefully puts the items in the shopping bags, (Y/N) slowly carries her bags and inches towards the self-checkout area. 

As she looks at the self-checking area again, now she realizes why the man is so familiar. "John?" (Y/N) calls the man, who is arguing with the machine which is quite petty, stops and then turns to her, startled. 

"(Y/N)." John uttered out then he glared at the machine; talking to the machine. "You know what. Keep it, keep that." As he exasperatedly points at the machine and walks away, going towards (Y/N). 

When he finally reaches (Y/N), he saw her biting down her lower lip, stopping herself from laughing and looks at him with amusement. "Don't." John's only response as he glowers at her and crosses his arms. 

(Y/N) just stifles her laugh and keep on looking at him mischievously. John rolls his eyes at her reaction and carefully gets the shopping bag that looks quite heavy at her right hand since he notices it was shaking, like struggling. "Why, thank you. Dr. Watson." (Y/N) playfully thanked him and then winks at him as she started to walk towards the exit. 

"No problem, Attorney (Y/LN)." John coltishly replied at (Y/N) who snickers as he follows her. As they go out of the supermarket and wait for a cab to come by, (Y/N) asks John about what happened back there. 

"Oh, it's just the chip-and-PIN machine. It was malfunctioning only to me but not to other customers, that made me angry. And the rest is history." John responded to her that made her snickers softly and shakes her head. "Stop it. It's not funny." John scolded her gravely as a cab is slowly drives towards their stop. 

"Sorry, I just can't help it." (Y/N) giggled as she wipes away the tear from too much laughing. The cab stops in front of them and John, as a good gentleman, opens the door and letting (Y/N) in first. 

They both got in the cab and off they go to Baker Street. After they arrived at Baker Street, they immediately went to Mrs. Hudson who is baking some pastries as they got in her flat. 

"Mrs. Hudson, here are your needed ingredients." (Y/N) hollered as she holds the door, letting John in to drop off the bag. "Oh, thank you John and (Y/N)! You're really a life-saver." Mrs. Hudson said to them as she goes to them, wearing an apron and carrying a plate of fresh baked chocolate chip biscuits as the flat smells like vanilla and fresh baked bread. 

"No problem, Mrs. Hudson. I just happen to be in the supermarket when she was shopping there as well." John said to Mrs. Hudson as he and (Y/N) put the shopping bags on top of Mrs. Hudson's table. "Oh, did you buy anything interesting?" She asks him as she puts down the plate of fresh baked biscuits beside the shopping bags on the table. 

(Y/N) smirks impishly at John who glowers at her and then gave Mrs. Hudson a tight smile. "Oh, I just forgot to bring extra cash with me. So, I have to go back." John lies tremendously as he stares at (Y/N), giving her a fake smile but his eyes are telling her 'don't you dare do it'. 

(Y/N) just looked at him and smiled sincerely, letting him loose for once. John sighs in relief at her reaction and then tells Mrs. Hudson, "Speaking of the cash, I have to go back to my flat quickly. Bye." 

John hurriedly goes upstairs, (Y/N) nods at Mrs. Hudson in acknowledgement and then follows him. As John gets in the room, he saw Sherlock sitting on his leather armchair, reading a book. 

"You took your time." Sherlock said, not even bothering to look up from his book. "Yeah, I didn't get the shopping." John shortly replied as he is glancing at the room left-and-right, trying to calm his anger down. 

Then (Y/N) goes in the room, glances at John then to Sherlock in confusion, didn't hear the conversation as she was going up. "What? Why not? Oh, and hi (Y/N)." Sherlock asks, peeking over the top of his book and then saw (Y/N) who nodded at him in response. 

"Because I had a row at the shop with a chip-and-PIN machine." John replied irritably. (Y/N) snorted in response as Sherlock lowers his book a little and looks at John, baffled. 

"You--you had a row with a machine?" Sherlock frowns in disbelief. "Sort of. It sat there and he shouted abuse at it. You should've seen it, it was hilarious." (Y/N) told Sherlock, snickering softly that made him smiles in amusement but then stops when John looks at her with a grave face.

"Have you got any cash?" John asks Sherlock as he turns to him grouchily. "Take my card." Sherlock amusingly responded as he gestures towards his wallet that is on top of the kitchen table. 

John walks towards the kitchen but then turns around and complained to Sherlock. "You could always go yourself, you know, you've been sitting in there all morning. You've not even moved since I left." As he looks at Sherlock, annoyed at the whole event. 

Sherlock subtly goes uncomfortable as he flips a page of his book that only (Y/N) notices who gives him a skeptical look. "And what happened about the case you were offered--the Jaria diamond?" John asks as he is getting Sherlock's credit card in his wallet. 

"Not interested." Sherlock's only remark and then he shuts his book, stomping on a metal and slides it backwards that (Y/N) instantly notices as she stares at Sherlock knowingly. "I sent them a message." Sherlock flashed a look at (Y/N), his eyes telling her 'I'll explain later'. 

John already found the credit card and puts down the wallet but then notices a big long gouge on the table. He then looks at Sherlock with disapproval and tuts pointedly at him who just gave him an innocent look as he is trying to fix the damage but it's too big. 

He then goes out of the flat leaving (Y/N) and Sherlock alone in the room. (Y/N) then walks towards John's armchair, sets her leather rucksack beside and sat on it, leaning with her legs crossed and arms resting at the chair; giving Sherlock a skeptical look. 

Sherlock then narrates the whole story at her and after he's finished, he then asks her. "Are you alright? You look terrible." Sherlock looks at her with a little bit of concern, don't want get ahead of himself.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to sleep after working in my office in two days non-stop." (Y/N) tiredly replied as she yawns and stands up while stretching her arms, looking exhausted with dark eye bags and pale face. "Sleep in my bedroom, then." Sherlock ordered her as he looks at her, worried when he saw her wobbles a little. 

(Y/N) slowly nodded at him in response and take a step forward but then collapses in exhaustion. Quickly, Sherlock stands up and caught her waist making her head hit his chest with her hands-on top of it before she hit the ground. 

".... Thank... you." (Y/N) mutters out softly as she looks up at him, smiling and caresses his face. Sherlock just shakes his head and chuckles in amusement while avoiding her caresses as he assists her by holding her waist and putting her right arm over his shoulders to his bedroom. After a few hard attempts of getting in his bedroom with her acting too touchy, he slowly puts her on his bed and then stares at her who is already asleep. 

He just smiled endearingly at her, removed her two-inch black heels; putting it beside the door and then quietly goes out the room. After an hour later, John arrived at the flat with the groceries; struggling at going up. 

"Don't worry about me, I can manage." John sarcastically said as he saw Sherlock not even bothering to help him. He goes to the kitchen and puts down the groceries when he notices Sherlock at the dining table, reading from a laptop that is familiar with his fingers intertwined and elbows on top of the table. 

"Is that my computer?" John looks between the computer and Sherlock in disbelief. "Of course." Sherlock instantly responded as he begins typing on it. 

"What?" John asks, fuming. "Mine is in my bedroom." Sherlock nonchalantly replied. 

"What, and you couldn't be bothered to get up?" John asks, raising his voice slightly. "It's password protected!" John removes his jacket indignantly. 

"In a manner of speaking. Took me less than a minute to guess yours." Sherlock then glances up to him then added, "Not exactly Fort Knox." "Right, thank you." John said, teed off as he walks over to Sherlock and slammed the lid down. 

Fortunately, Sherlock pulled out his fingers out of the way just in time and stare at the place where the laptop screen was previously located. John took the laptop and put it down near his armchair as he sits down on it. 

Sherlock clasped his hands like in a prayer position and in front of his mouth with his elbows parched on the table, deep in thought. John picked up the piles of letters on the table near his armchair and read it. He flicked at all the letters and frowned especially at the bills. 

"Oh, need to get a job." As John shakes his head in submissiveness. "Oh, dull..." Sherlock mutters as he was lost in his thoughts. 

John put the letters down on its previous location and stares at his friend then glances at the bills. John awkwardly sat forward and tried to ask a favor from Sherlock. 

"Listen, um...... if you'd be able to lend me some--" John stops when Sherlock is like he is in the world of his own. "Sherlock, are you listening?" John asks, tried getting his attention. 

"I need to go to the bank." Sherlock suddenly announced as he just looks forward. He got up, gets (Y/N)'s rucksack and his coat at the coat rack near the door then heads towards his bedroom. 

John frowns in confusion but he jumped up, quickly following him. Sherlock opens the door and then sits down on the bed beside (Y/N) who is currently snoozing off.  
"(Y/N), let's go." Sherlock softly said to (Y/N) as he gently shakes her shoulders. 

John just stands at the doorway and got shocked seeing (Y/N) is in Sherlock's bedroom. (Y/N) just groaned and turns to Sherlock, cuddling at him. 

"Five more minutes, Mrs. Hudson." (Y/N) mumbled tiredly as she cuddles more at Sherlock. John snicker softly at what (Y/N) doing especially seeing Sherlock stiffen up, moving awkwardly due to the public display of affection. 

"(Y/N), get up or I will tell John your full name." Sherlock whispered at her ear that made her instantly shoot out of the bed and stretches her arms. "Oh, what a beautiful morning! Good morning you two." (Y/N) happily said to them as she stretches her whole body with exaggeration. 

Sherlock smirks at her with his eyes lighting up with mischief as John looks between them in puzzlement, not knowing what happened. Sherlock gave her shoes and rucksack then goes out of the bedroom as John asks (Y/N) what happened. 

"You don't wanna know." (Y/N)'s only response as she gave him a tight smile after putting on her heels and rucksack then quickly goes out of the flat, not wanting to give him the details. John just rolled his eyes and sighs in annoyance as he hastily follows them.

The three of them were sitting in a cab, going to a bank as Sherlock mentioned a while ago. "Whose bank are we going to, today?" (Y/N) asks as she leaned backwards at her seat and looks between John and Sherlock. 

John just shrugs at her while Sherlock just gave her a vague response, "You'll know when we get there." Sherlock keeps on looking at the window nonchalantly. 

After a few minutes, the cab stops at a huge fancy bank at Tower 42, Old Broad Street. Sherlock and (Y/N) immediately gets out of the cab while John paid for their fare. 

As they were walking towards the revolving glass doors which led to Shad Sanderson Bank, John and (Y/N) are looking around at the impressive lobby while following Sherlock. "Yes, when you said that we are going to a bank..." John said but trails off as he is distracted, admiring the structure of the bank while he and (Y/N) get on the escalator behind Sherlock who is observing everything. 

(Y/N) can't help but observe as well as she noticed that the security systems of this bank needs to have cards tapped or scanned at their electronic readers to gain access inside the building and the time of trades at the bank. As the three of them reaches the top, Sherlock heads towards the reception desk and talk to the one of the receptionists. 

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said to the receptionist and she just nodded then leads them to a room. As they were waiting for the person, (Y/N) scooted closer to Sherlock and whispered, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?". 

Sherlock just glances at her and smirks then look forward again. (Y/N) just gave Sherlock's back a skeptical look and crossed her arms as John just look between the two back-and-forth. 

After a little while, a familiar man walks in and grins at Sherlock that made (Y/N) groaned inwardly. "Sherlock Holmes." The man greeted him as he approaches him. "Sebastian." Sherlock just replied. 

"Howdy buddy, how long has it been? Eight years since I last clapped eyes on you?" As they shake hands and Sherlock looked at him with very slight down. Sherlock then turns to John and (Y/N) as he introduces them. 

"This is my friend, John Watson. And you already knew (Y/FN)." As Sherlock gestures towards them. "Oh, (Y/N). Long time, no see. Sorry, I didn't recognize you right away. You just look too gorgeous to be this guy." Sebastian smugly said to (Y/N) as he shakes her hand and gestures slightly to Sherlock. 

(Y/N) just give him a tight smile and looks at Sherlock and John with her eyes clearly saying, 'help me'. Then fortunately, Sebastian moves on to John and looks at him in surprise without seeing (Y/N) behind his back rubbing her hand at her pea coat quickly and looks really disgusted that made Sherlock snort slightly but bit his lip. 

"I would understand (Y/N) is Sherlock's friend but you sir?" Sebastian asks John in disbelief as he shakes his hand. But John instantly clarifies it and stated, "Colleague." 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes in John's response and looks sadly to Sherlock who look hurt but hide it through his indifferent face that only (Y/N) knows for knowing him for years. Sebastian then turns back to Sherlock and asks them, "Well, grab a pew. D'you need anything? Coffee, water?". 

(Y/N) and John shakes their head but Sherlock suddenly said, "Yes, (Y/N) needs a black coffee with a dash of cream and two sugars. Please." (Y/N) and John looked at him in confusion. 

"You really don't know that you fainted in exhaustion in my flat a while ago? You overworked yourself again, not sleeping in two days." Sherlock said to (Y/N) with disapproval. John and Sebastian immediately looked at (Y/N) in surprise while she was just speechless with her eyes widen and mouth gape. 

After not finding any words that she can use to defend herself, she huffed and turn away from them; blushing in embarrassment. John glared at (Y/N), eyes clearly saying 'we'll talk later' while Sebastian said to his secretary who is beside him, "Well, you've heard the man." as he gestures her out. 

Sherlock maybe look stoic inside but inwardly he is confused. 'Why did I just say that? I never put others needs before me. What makes her different?' Sherlock thought as he low-key looks at (Y/N) in confusion. 

When he is learning about important things especially for a case, he made a designated room for it in his mind palace. But when it come to (Y/N), he doesn't need to because his body knows it by instinct that never happens before. 'I don't know what's going on and that really frustrates me.' Sherlock thinks as he inwardly groans in annoyance especially being clueless. 

As the secretary goes out of the room, (Y/N) notices something's off at Sebastian's watch. The three of them sat on the guests chairs in front of Sebastian's desk while he goes to his desk and sat on his chair as well. 

"So, you're doing well. You've been abroad a lot." Sherlock said to Sebastian. "Well, some." Sebastian casually replied. 

"Flying all the way round the world twice in a month?" Sherlock asks that made John frowns, baffled while (Y/N) finally realizes that must be the reason of somewhat malfunctioning watch of Sebastian. (Y/N) looks at Sherlock with surprise as Sherlock looks back at her and nodded in acknowledgement. 

Sebastian laughs at Sherlock and playfully points at him, "Right. You're doing that thing." Sebastian turns to John and said to him, "We were in Uni together. This guy here had a trick he used to do." 

"It's not a trick." Sherlock mutters to him but was droned out by him. "He could look at you and tell you your whole life story. Put the wind up on everyone. We hated him." Sebastian said crudely that made (Y/N) slightly narrows her eyes at him.

"Yeah, we've seen him do it." John said, unintentionally agrees with him. Someone knocks on the door that made everyone pays attention to it. 

"Ma'am, your coffee." The secretary said as she goes in the room and carefully approaches (Y/N), giving her the coffee. (Y/N) thanks the woman that the secretary nodded in acknowledgement and goes outside. 

(Y/N), while sipping her coffee, glances over to Sherlock and saw his indifferent face but seeing he is really offended wants her to slap Sebastian. Sherlock puts his hand on top of (Y/N)'s lap and gently grip on it that made (Y/N) realized she must gripping her the coffee mug tightly in anger. 

Sherlock gives her a small comforting smile and squeezes her knee softly to calm her down that made (Y/N) slowly smiles back. "You'd come down to breakfast in the Formal Hall and this freak would know you'd been shagging last night." Sebastian added. 

"I simply observed." Sherlock mumbled quietly that (Y/N) really want to hug him to just remove the pain. "By the looks of it, you haven't changed a bit. Sebastian." (Y/N) said to him as she gives him a fake smile. 

"And why is that?" Sebastian asks her with a smug smile. "You're still the cocky bastard I've met." (Y/N) frankly said with no holds barred that made John looks at her with surprise. 

Sebastian just laughs loudly at her and shakes his head incredulously and said to her, "I like you, (Y/N). You're really feisty." Then Sebastian turns to Sherlock and asks, "Go on, enlighten me. Two trips a month, flying all the way around the world--you're quite right. How could you tell?". 

Sherlock was about to speak but Sebastian rudely interrupts him, "You're gonna tell me there was, um, a stain on my tie from special kind of ketchup you can only buy in Manhattan. Maybe it was the mud on my shoes!". (Y/N) just glared at him and saved Sherlock's breath for this idiot, "He was chatting with your secretary outside. She told him." As she looks at him with a grave face and puts her empty mug on top of Sebastian's desk. 

John looks over to her in puzzlement, wondering why she didn't tell him the truth while Sherlock just smirked at her. Sebastian just chuckles and clasped his hands together then said, "Well, I'm glad you could make it over. We've had a break-in." 

He leads them across the trading floor, going to another room. "Sir William's office--the bank's former Chairman. The room's been left here like a sort of memorial. Someone broke in late last night." Sebastian explains while they were walking. 

"What did they steal?" John asks him. "Nothing. Just left a message." Sebastian responded as he leads them to the room he is talking about. 

The room had your usual things in the office-- a desk, chair, seats for guests except the vandalism of the portrait on the wall. The portrait was of an old stout man but was decorated with graffiti tag in yellow paint. The eyes of the old man were covered with yellow paint horizontal tag while at the bottom of it was eight but the upper part was left open that looks like some kind of a sign. 

Sebastian walks them towards the desk and steps aside to give Sherlock a clear view of the message. (Y/N) and John are standing beside Sebastian as (Y/N) analyses the message also. 

Few minutes later, they were back in Sebastian's office again and Sebastian shows them the security footage of what happened to that office from the previous night.  
"Sixty seconds apart. So, someone came up here in the middle of the night, splashed paint around then left within a minute." Sebastian told them as he shows them the footage. 

"How many ways into that office?" (Y/N) asks as she looks at him gravely. "Well, that's where this gets really interesting." Sebastian replied as he looks over to her. 

He takes them to reception area and shows them the layout of the trading floor from the computer. "Every door that opens in this bank, it gets logged right here. Every walk-in cupboard, every toilet." Sebastian said to them. 

"That door didn't open last night." Sherlock stated after knowing where this is going. "There's a hole in our security. Find it and we'll pay you--five figures. This is an advance. Tell me how he got in, there's another bigger one on the way." Sebastian spoke over as he pulls out a check from his pocket and hands it over to Sherlock. 

But Sherlock ignored it and said, "I don't need an incentive, Sebastian. (Y/N), come with me." He walks away, (Y/N) quickly following him. 

(Y/N) and Sherlock goes back to the previous room as (Y/N) is taking pictures of the portrait using Sherlock's phone while he is observing the floor then the ceiling windows. Sherlock opens the blinds covering the windows and saw a door that leads to a small balcony. 

Sherlock opens the window and (Y/N) said to him, "Sherlock, be careful." without even glancing at him; knowing what he's going to do. Sherlock heard her and goes to the balcony, looking at the overview of London then looks down below; seeing a hundred foot drop from where he's standing. 

Sherlock bit his lips, thinking deeply then heads back in the office. "Done?" Sherlock asks (Y/N) as she is browsing the pictures, checking if she got it right. 

After checking, (Y/N) turns to Sherlock and nodded in response. "Let's go." Sherlock briefly said as he heads out of the room with (Y/N) following behind. 

On the trading floor, (Y/N) is looking at Sherlock with amusement as he is doing somewhat, she didn't even wanna know. He is scampering, ducking and popping all around the cubicles on the floor, looking at the previous room. 

'Oh, my goodness! He acts like an otter, so cute!' (Y/N) thought as she is snickering softly at Sherlock's actions especially the workers' reactions towards his weird doings. "(Y/N)." Sherlock calls her that made her stop and approaches him. 

He is in an office, standing behind a chair that is directly faces at the previous room. (Y/N) stands beside him and he grabbed her shoulders, gently positioned herself to where she can see the graffiti at the portrait perfectly. 

(Y/N) then already realizes what's going on and finds the owner of this office. (Y/N) approaches the door after she see some sort of identification of the office by the means of the attached signs at the door. 

She saw from one of the signs said Hong Kong Head desk and the sign above it shows a name of Edward Van Coon. (Y/N) immediately slides the name off the holder and shows it to Sherlock. 

"Sherlock." (Y/N) calls him as she waves the name in front of him. Sherlock was about to get the name but (Y/N) playfully hides it behinds her back. 

"(Y/N), give it to me." Sherlock gravely said to her, not wanting to play games with her. "Okay, but on one condition." (Y/N) pouts at him with her face giving him an expression of a puppy. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance and grudgingly asks, "What is it?". (Y/N) just slips the name into his hand and then pinches his cheeks hard. 

"You are soo cute!" (Y/N) cooes as she releases his cheeks and kisses him on the cheek, not feeling him stiffens up. She then skips away from him as she left Sherlock alone, blushing hard and stiffened up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least, there are still good news in the world to me. Like the "The Game is now" in London, unfortunately I'm poor~~ TT^^TT 
> 
> Dedicate your every experience in that escape room to us poor fans, my fellow rich readers~ xD
> 
> People, I'm sorry I think I should've mention it earlier. The reader's height is specific due to my hobbit size to help me imagine the story more. Sorry for the delay of information. ));
> 
> I think lower than 5'6 to 4'9 (which is yours truly's hobbit height) would suffice... :"3
> 
> Again, apologies for the sudden information. 
> 
> #mourningmode #justiceforthebrokenhearts


	8. S.01 Blind Banker (2x02): Van Coon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers~~!! :D 
> 
> I miss you all guysssss~~ But alas, the life of an author is a difficult one especially when boredom or laziness strikes. The worst of all is author's block which really made me incapable of producing a chapter. Sooo, yeah. 
> 
> That's me-- ...storyofmylife... ehehehehehehehe...
> 
> Well, without further ado! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3

John is waiting for them at the trading floor when (Y/N) arrived. "Where's Sherlock?" John asks curiously.

(Y/N) just shrugs and gave him an innocent look but failed to hide her smirk while waiting with him as well. John looked at her with a skeptical look, doubting her answer.

"Why do I have the feeling that I shouldn't believe you?" John asks as he keeps looking at her skeptically. "But..." (Y/N) tries to convince him but trails off after seeing Sherlock heading towards them.

When Sherlock reaches them, Sherlock turns to John and said, "Let's go." He suspiciously avoids (Y/N)'s look at him, flustered a bit.

Sherlock then turns around and walk away, with John and (Y/N) following him. Sherlock was at the front while (Y/N) is on the middle and John is behind her.

".... Don't do that again...." Sherlock mumbled shyly to her while looking forward, not letting (Y/N) see his flustered face. (Y/N) just snickered silently and looked forward also.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes as they were walking until John spoke up. "Two trips around the world this month. He didn't ask his secretary; you said that just to irritate him." As they're heading towards the escalator.

Sherlock and (Y/N) just looked at each other and smirked then looked forward again. "How did you know?" John asks them.

"Did you see his watch?" (Y/N) asks him as she glances at him. "His watch?" John asks back, puzzled on what they're on about.

"The time was right but the date was wrong. Said two days ago. Crossed the date line twice but he didn't alter it." Sherlock stated. "Within a month? How'd you two get that part?" John asks again as they get on the escalator.

"New Brietling. Only came out this February. " (Y/N) briefly replied. "Okay. So d'you two think we should sniff around here a bit longer?" John asks as he looks around the bank while Sherlock briskly walks down the escalator, (Y/N) quickly following him.

"Got everything we need to know already, thanks." Sherlock said as they reach down the escalator and heads towards another escalator down towards where they just came in to. "Hmmm?" John asks, looking at them dumfounded.

"That graffiti was a message for someone at the bank working on the trading floors. We find the intended recipient and..." (Y/N) said but lagged off, allowing John to finish the thought. ".....They'll lead us to the person who sent it." As they got on the other escalator descending to the ground floor.

"Obvious." Sherlock remarked. "Well, there's three hundred people up there. Who was it meant for?" John asks them.

"Pillars." Sherlock and (Y/N) replied in unison. "What?" John asks, baffled.

"Pillars and the screens. Very few places you can see that graffiti from. That narrows the field considerably. And of course, the message was left at eleven thirty-four last night. That tells us a lot." Sherlock elaborated what they meant as they reach the ground floor. "Does it?" John asks them again, confused.

They walked through the revolving door and out of the bank as (Y/N) added, "Traders come to work at all hours. Some trade with Hong Kong in the middle of the night. That message was intended for someone who came in at midnight." Sherlock holds up the name card that Van Coon is written while they're walking on the streets.

"Not many Van Coons in the phone book." Sherlock said to him as (Y/N) saw a cab empty and hollered at it, "Taxi!". The cab stops beside them and they quickly got in the cab.

===///===///===///===///===///===///===///===///===///===

"So, what do we do now? Sit here and wait for him to come back?" John asks them as he puts his hands in his pockets getting chilled after they arrived at the high-end apartment complex and Sherlock pressed the buzzer near the name tag of Van Coon, twice but no one responded. "Just moved in." (Y/N) blurted out as she was looking at the names written at the buzzers while Sherlock observes the front of the building.

"What?" John asks her, confused. She moved to the buzzers and point at the hand-written tag named Wintle above Van Coon's name tag.

"Floor above, new label." (Y/N) said to John as Sherlock looks at what she's pointing at and nodded in agreement. "Could have just replaced it." John contradicted but Sherlock presses the buzzer and defended her, "No one ever does that."

A woman's voice comes over the intercom and spoke over, "Hello?". Sherlock turns at the security camera and gave it a fake smile. "Hi! Um...my wife and I live in the flat just below you. I--I don't think we've met." Sherlock said in a feigned jolly way which is a complete opposite of him.

(Y/N) and John stares at each other and then at him with eyes widened in shock especially the 'wife' word. "No, well, uh, I just moved in." Wintle replied at him that made (Y/N) gave John an 'I told you so' look smugly with John playfully rolls his eyes in response.

"Actually, we just locked our keys in our flat." Sherlock grimaces in a fake manner and bit his lip lamentably. "D'you two want me to buzz you in?" the woman offered politely.

"Yeah. And can we use your balcony?" Sherlock casually added. "What?" The woman asks in disbelief.

Afterwards, Sherlock looks over Wintle's balcony to the ground as he and (Y/N) was on the balcony. He then looks over to the side and saw that the other flats below have balconies which they can also jump into. "Okay, I'll go down first and then you'll come down next." Sherlock said to (Y/N) who is uncomfortably looking down below.

"A--Are you sure? You really don't need me there, right?" (Y/N) tries to convince Sherlock with her voice slightly cracking to just leave her behind while looking below with fear. Sherlock turns to her with his eyebrow raised in exasperation and was about to scold her but then his eyes soften after seeing (Y/N) sweating profusely and shaking in fear.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you." Sherlock said softly as he grips her shaking hand and genuinely smile that he just shows to her only. (Y/N) just looks up to him and slowly calms herself down by gripping his hand too and gave him a small smile. 

Sherlock then lets go of her hand and climbs over the side of the balcony and climbs down to Van Coon's balcony below. After he drops down safely at Van Coon's balcony, he looks up and saw (Y/N) peeking over the balcony; looking at him with fright.

"Throw your heels first. So, you can climb down easily and safely." Sherlock calmly said as he stretches his arms upwards, ready to catch her. (Y/N) removes her black two-inch heels and carefully throw it towards Van Coon's balcony without hitting Sherlock. 

After the heels landed at the balcony, (Y/N) slowly climbs over the side of the balcony's railing and just hanging over the other side, gripping the railing hard. "Do you trust me?" Sherlock asks her as he stretches his arms and braces himself for the fall.

"O--Of course, I--I do." (Y/N) shakily replied, not looking down. "Then, let go." Sherlock said that made (Y/N) instantly turns to him with disbelief.

"WHAT?!" (Y/N) shouted as her eyes widened with shock. "Come on! Look at the height you're going to jump into. It's not gonna kill you." Sherlock rolls his eyes in annoyance and glared at her.

(Y/N) looks down to the Van Coon's balcony and it's only few meters away from where she's standing. (Y/N) then looks at Sherlock whose arms are still stretched in order to catch her and looking at her assuredly.

"Fine..." (Y/N) mumbled to Sherlock and then lets go of her grip at the railing. (Y/N) fortunately falls down to Sherlock's arms and Sherlock braces himself carefully to not stumble. (Y/N) was shaking with fear and breathing heavily in Sherlock's arms as Sherlock hugs her from behind.

"It's okay, you're alright. You're safe." Sherlock whispered repeatedly at her hair as he hugs her tightly, trying to calm her down. (Y/N) slowly calms down that made Sherlock let go of her and turns her around, seeing her looking up to him with her eyes gleaming with tears.

"Thank you...." (Y/N) murmured to him as she looks down, blushing with embarrassment. Sherlock just gently pats her head and then turns around, opens the handle of the sliding door. After putting on her heels, (Y/N) looks up and saw Sherlock already got in the flat; immediately follows him.

The flat is very well-designed given to the color-coordinated black and white scheme of the furniture that clearly shows that Van Coon is a wealthy man. Sherlock looks over the living room while (Y/N) walks into the kitchen and examined the work space.

(Y/N) opens the fridge and saw couple bottles of champagne inside while suddenly, the door bell rang. "Sherlock, (Y/N)? Are you two okay?" John asks as he is waiting outside the front door and pressing the buzzer.

But Sherlock and (Y/N) just ignore him as Sherlock opens a door that leads to a small bathroom and saw few things on the shelf while (Y/N) approaches a larger door; tried opening it but it was locked. "Yeah, anytime you two feel letting me in." John said to them sarcastically, getting annoyed right now.

(Y/N) turns to her side and using her shoulders to charge on the door, forcing it to open. "(Y/N)." Sherlock calls her but (Y/N) didn't respond and just froze on what she just saw inside the room.

Lying on the bed was a well-suited man with his overcoat, holding a gun on his right hand; dead with small bullet hole on his right temple.

After few moments later, the police came in the crime scene as the photographer is taking pictures of the crime scene while a forensic officer was dusting the mirror for fingerprints. John didn't put gloves as he crossed his arms and just stand down while Sherlock and (Y/N) already put their latex gloves, (Y/N) observing the area.  
Sherlock walks towards an open suitcase nearby and slouch over, examining it. "D'you think he'd lost a lot of money? I mean, suicide is pretty common among city boys." John asks (Y/N) as she is looking around the room.

(Y/N) turns to him and replied, "We all know it was not suicide." "Come on. The door was locked from the inside; you and Sherlock had to climb down the balcony." John stated but Sherlock spoke over, "Been away three days, judging by the laundry." As he gestures his hand towards the contents of the suitcase.

He then notices a deep dent between the clothing and straighten up. "Look at the case. There was something tightly packed inside of it." Sherlock said to them as he points to the case.

(Y/N) heads towards the case and observed it while John just stand and look at the case as he said, "Thanks--I'll take your word for it." "Problem?" Sherlock asks with his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm not desperate enough to root around some bloke's underwear." John remarks as (Y/N) walks towards John and stands beside him. Sherlock walks towards the bed and stands at the foot of the bed then asks them, "Those symbols at the bank--the graffiti. Why were they put there?".

"Some sort of a code?" John replied, guessing it. "Obviously." Sherlock said as he is examining the man by looking through his pockets and his jacket.

"Why were they painted? If you wanted to communicate, why not use e-mail?" Sherlock asks them again as he still is examining the body for clues. "Well, maybe he wasn't answering." John replied again, (Y/N) letting him answer to let him feel involved to the case.

"Oh good, you follow." (Y/N) complimented him. "No, I don't." John said to them that made Sherlock and (Y/N) looked at him in disbelief but then let it go.

"What kind of a message would everyone try to avoid?" (Y/N) asks him, wanting him to figure it out by himself but John just looked at her in puzzlement. "What about this morning--those letters you were looking at?" Sherlock added, elaborating it more.

"Bills." John replied as Sherlock gently opens Van Coon's mouth and pulls out a crumpled black origami flower of his mouth. "Yes, he was being threatened." Sherlock murmured as he pulls out a evidence bag and put it inside.

"Not by the gas board." John comments as (Y/N)'s ear perks up by a unfamiliar male voice approaching towards them. (Y/N) then turns around and saw a plain clothed man behind them.

"Sergeant, we haven't met." (Y/N) greeted politely the man as she approaches the man and offered her hand for a handshake. "Yeah, I know who you two are and I would prefer it if you two didn't tamper with any of the evidence." The man rudely said to her as he puts his hands on his waist and glared at them that made (Y/N) taken aback with his attitude, putting her hand behind her back.

Sherlock, who is taken aback as well, approaches them and asks him. "I phoned Lestrade. Is he on his way?" As he gives the evidence bag to him and stands beside (Y/N).

"He's busy. I'm in charge. And it's not Sergeant, it's Detective Inspector--Dimmock." Dimmock replied as he gets the evidence bag and walks out of the room. It was quiet in the room for a couple of minutes as John, Sherlock and (Y/N) stands in surprise. 

Then (Y/N) blurted out, "A.k.a Dick for short." As she glares at the door where Dimmock came in while removing her latex gloves as John snickered quietly and Sherlock smirked in amusement. They followed Dimmock out of the room and into the living room where Dimmock gave the bag to the forensics team .

"We're obviously looking at a suicide." He stated at them. "That does seem the only explanation of all the facts." John replied at him.

"Wrong. It's one possible explanation of some of the facts. You've got a solution that you like, but you're choosing to ignore anything you see that doesn't comply with it." Sherlock instantly contradicted their idea. "Like?" Dimmock asks him, not amused.

"The wound was on the right side of his head. Van Coon was left-handed." Sherlock replied then he demonstrates his point by trying to point a gun at his right temple, using his left hand. "Requires a bit of contortion." Sherlock mockingly added.

"Left-handed?" Dimmock asks, looking at him in disbelief. 'Now, this. I gotta see.' (Y/N) thought as she is looking between Sherlock and Dimmock in amusement.

"Oh, I'm amazed you didn't notice. All you have to do is look around this flat. Coffee table on the left-hand side; coffee mug pointing to the left. Power sockets: habitually used the ones on the left..... Pen and paper on the left-hand side of the phone because he picked it up with his right hand and took down messages with his left. Do you want me to go on?" Sherlock stated and asks him mockingly. "No, I think you've covered it." John replied instead, exasperated but still Sherlock continued.

"Oh, I might as well; I'm almost at the bottom of the list. (Y/N), when you looked at the kitchen; was there a knife on a breadboard with butter on the right side of the blade?" Sherlock asks her as he look at her with a feigned curiosity. "Yuppa." (Y/N) instantly replied, emphasizing the 'p' by popping it.

"See, that's because he used the knife with his left hand. It's highly unlikely that a left-handed man would shoot himself on the right side of his head. Conclusion: someone broke in the flat and murdered him. Only explanation of all the facts." Sherlock told to Dimmock condescendingly. "But the gun: why--" Dimmock was about to ask him but Sherlock cuts him off, "He was waiting for the killer. He'd been threatened." As he already knows what will be his question, obviously on Dimmock's expression.

Sherlock then takes off his latex gloves and puts on his scarf, coat and gloves as Dimmock looks between John and (Y/N). "What?" Dimmock asks them, confused.

"Today. At the bank, sort of a warning." John replied politely. "He fired a shot when his attacker came in." (Y/N) told him.

"And the bullet?" Dimmock asks them inquisitively. "Went through the open window." Sherlock simply replied.

"Oh, come on! What are the chances of that?" Dimmock asks him, looking at him in disbelief. "Wait until you get the ballistics report. The bullet in his brain wasn't from his gun. We guarantee it." (Y/N) said to him diplomatically.

"But if the door was locked from the inside, how did the killer get in?" Dimmock asks them again. "Finally, you're asking the right questions." Sherlock instead responded with feigned happy manner.

Sherlock and (Y/N) walks out of the room as John gave Dimmock an apologetic look and quickly follows them. After a few moments later, Sherlock, (Y/N) and John arrived to the restaurant where Sebastian is currently at and approaches his table where he is chatting and eating with his fellow colleagues.

"It was a threat. That's what the graffiti meant." Sherlock said to him after they reached the table. Sebastian glances over to them and said, "I'm in a kind of a meeting. Can you make an appointment with my secretary?".

"I don't think this can wait. Sorry, Sebastian but one of your traders, someone who worked in your office was killed." (Y/N) straightforwardly told him, not even minding the audience. "What?" Sebastian asks, shocked.

"Van Coon. The police are at his flat." John said to him. "Killed?" Sebastian asks again, baffled.

"Sorry to interfere with everyone's digestion. Still wanna make an appointment? Would, maybe, nine'o clock at Scotland Yard suit?" Sherlock asks him sarcastically. Sebastian drinks his glass of water, puts it on the table and fiddles his shirt collar nervously.

Then he excuses himself to the comfort room to talk privately Sherlock. Sherlock and John got in the comfort room with Sebastian while, obviously due to her gender, (Y/N) had to wait outside the comfort room.

Afterwards, Sebastian walks out of the comfort room, not even giving her a glance as he heads towards his table again. Few seconds later, Sherlock and John walked out as well but she noticed Sherlock looks indignant.

"What happened?" (Y/N) asks them curiously as she approaches them. "The police told Sebastian's Chairman, it's a suicide not a murder." Sherlock responded at her, fuming silently.

"What?" (Y/N) asks them, shocked. "So..... What do we do now?" As she looks at them expectantly.

"Continue the investigation. We all know it's murder, I just have to prove it to Sebastian." Sherlock replied as they walked out the restaurant and goes back to Baker Street.

\---+++---+++---+++---+++---

(Y/N) wakes up and yawned loudly as she stretches her body on her bed after her well-deserved rest when suddenly, someone knocks on her door. "Dearie, are you already awake?" Mrs. Hudson asks her as she is knocking at her door.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson. Just wait a sec." (Y/N) replied as she instantly jumps out of her bed and walks in the bathroom. She quickly brushes her teeth and gargle some mouthwash. After spitting out, she then washes her face and dries it off.

Not even bothering to change her sleeping wear which consists of a black sweatpants and oversized white T-shirt, she opens the door and saw Mrs. Hudson carrying a medium-sized Tupperware with lot of biscuits inside. "Morning, Mrs. Hudson." (Y/N) greeted her as she smiles at her.

"Morning, poppet. I would like to thank you again for buying the ingredients yesterday. I'm really sorry if I did bother you that time." Mrs. Hudson apologizes to (Y/N) as she smiles sweetly to her. "Here are some biscuits I made yesterday as a gift for doing it." As Mrs. Hudson gave her the Tupperware.

"You don't have to, Mrs. Hudson." (Y/N) politely said as she accepts the Tupperware. "Oh, I insist dearie. What you've done is a great help for me. You, at least deserve this small token." Mrs. Hudson happily responded to her.

Knowing Mrs. Hudson is a stubborn woman, (Y/N) just shakes her head in amusement and thanked her. "Thank you so much for this, Mrs. Hudson. Anyway, Is Sherlock and John awakened yet?" As she looks up to the staircase and wondered.

"As far as I know, dear. John left this morning, for a job interview he mentioned a while ago when I met him but I don't know about Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson replied. "Ah... Okay, I think I should see him for myself and thanks again Mrs. Hudson for this." (Y/N) told her as she excuses herself towards Sherlock's flat, carrying the Tupperware.

As she is walking upstairs, she noticed that the flat is quiet but she guessed maybe Sherlock is at his mind palace, knowing he doesn't sleep when he is on a case.

She goes in the flat and saw some print-outs of the graffiti photographs she took at Sir William's office, stick all over around the mirror above the mantelpiece while Sherlock is sitting on a dining chair and typing on the computer that is on the desk.

"What are you doing?" (Y/N) spoke over the noises of the tapping on the laptop's keyboard as she looks at Sherlock with curiosity. "Look." Sherlock just said to her as he gestures the computer.

(Y/N) heads towards him and slouches, looking over Sherlock's shoulders to look. It was a news article about a freelance journalist murdered in his flat yesterday, doors locked from the inside.

"This is the same situation, just like Van Coon." (Y/N) said as she read over the article and looks at Sherlock for a reaction. But Sherlock is too indulged to his thinking, he ignored her and stares at the web page. 

(Y/N) just sighs in defeat and moved away from him, knowing Sherlock is already in his mind palace again and will not be responsive for a while. (Y/N) heads towards the kitchen and make some tea. 

While she's making some tea, she added one additional tea cup for Sherlock, knowing he wants some too. After she's done and put them on top of a tray nearby, she then slowly makes way for the sofa and silently set it down on the coffee table.

She sips on her tea cup and puts Sherlock's tea cup at his side of the coffee table, not even uttering a word. Sherlock then snaps out of his thoughts, and saw (Y/N) nibbling some biscuits while sipping her tea as there's a tea cup near him.

Sherlock grabs the tea cup and mumbled to (Y/N), "Thank you." As he gestures towards the tea cup and sips on it. (Y/N) smiles softly in response and silently nudges her opened Tupperware of biscuits towards him. Sherlock picked one biscuit and bite on it as they secretly enjoy the comfortable silence surrounding them while they're accompanying each other by just having some tea and biscuits.

After drinking tea and eating biscuits, Sherlock goes back to his thoughts while (Y/N) puts the empty tea cups and Tupperware on the tray she used a while ago; heads over to the kitchen and puts it on the sink. She then heads back to the sofa and sleep on it with her back facing Sherlock, don't want to bother Sherlock with his exploration in his mind.

After a few hours, John came back to the flat and saw Sherlock who has his fingers steeple under his chin and looking at the photographs around the mirror above the mantelpiece and sitting on a dining chair with his back leaning at the desk, lost in his thoughts while (Y/N) is sleeping soundly on the sofa with her back facing Sherlock. "I said 'Can you pass me a pen?'" Sherlock said out of nowhere, not even bothering to look away from the photos.

John looks around the flat, finding the person Sherlock was talking to but then only found out (Y/N) who is still sleeping and him in the room. "What? When?" John asks, confused.

"'Bout an hour ago." Sherlock replied, shortly. John sighs in defeat in response and said to him, "Didn't notice I'd gone out then." As he picked up a pen that is on the desk beside him and throw it at Sherlock's direction without even looking at him.

Sherlock opens his hand and caught the pen without looking away from the photographs. John walks over to the photographs and look at it closely.

But then John turns at Sherlock in confusion and asks him, "Why didn't you try to wake (Y/N) up?". "She's dead tired from her non-stop work yesterday. I don't want to bother her." Sherlock casually replied as he glances over to (Y/N) who turns to her left and shifted a bit, already know she's awake.

John looks over to (Y/N), worried but John didn't know she's already conscious after he arrived and just pretending to be asleep. John then turns back to the photographs and mentioned to Sherlock, "Yeah, I went to see about a job at that surgery." As John looks closer to the photos.

"How was it?" Sherlock asks, curious. "It's great, she was great." John replied absently.

"Who?" A female voice asks that made John startled and turns around instantly to find it but relaxes when he just saw (Y/N) awake and looking at him with curiosity. "The job." John responded to her as he looks between Sherlock and (Y/N).

"'She'?" Sherlock asks him, clarifying what John just said with his raised eyebrow. "..... It." John lamely replied that made Sherlock and (Y/N) looking at him skeptically.

Sherlock just shrugs it off and jerked his head to the laptop. "Here, have a look." Sherlock said to John.

"Hmmm?" John asks as he approaches him and looked over to the laptop that shows a web page of some sort. It was an online news page and the lead article has headline saying, 'Ghostly killer leaves a mystery for police.' And besides it was a photograph of a bald man and the article goes:

_An intruder who can walk through walls murdered a man in his London apartment last night. Brian Lukis, 41, a freelance journalist from Earl's court was found shot in his fourth-floor flat but all his doors were locked and there were no apparent signs of a break in. A police spokesman said they are still uncertain how the assailant broke in..._

And the article goes on.

"'An intruder who can walk through walls'." John reads out loud what he just read. "Happened last night. Journalist shot dead in his flat; doors locked, windows bolted from the inside--exactly the same as Van Coon's." (Y/N) said to John as she gets up and walks over to them.

"God, you think--" John said as he straightens up and turns to them, dumbfounded but got interrupted by Sherlock. "He's killed another one." As Sherlock put his steepled fingers on his cupid bow lips, thinking deeply.

"Well, I'll just change my clothes." (Y/N) said as she walks out of their flat and goes down the stairs, not even bothering to get some response. After getting downstairs, she briskly walks into her flat and proceeds to her bedroom. 

She opened the door and heads towards the bathroom to put on some make-up and brush her (Y/HS)(Y/HC) hair. She then goes to her closet and pulls out a black-and-white plaid buttoned up shirt, black skinny jeans and a military navy green coat.

After wearing the clothes and the black combat shoes, she got her phone and wallet; putting it in her coat and walks out of her flat, locking it on her way out. "You took too long." Sherlock complained as he is waiting outside her flat, texting at his phone while John is already outside.

"Women have necessities too." (Y/N) explained herself as she crossed her arms in defense. "That's what they all say." Sherlock mumbled as he turns to the front door and heading towards it without looking away from his phone. (Y/N) just rolls her eyes in annoyance and follows him out.

They all went to New Scotland Yard and head over to Dimmock who is sitting on his desk to confront him about this. John and (Y/N) were just behind Sherlock while he is typing on Dimmock's laptop as Dimmock is sitting on his office chair, with his arms crossed and frowning deeply. "Brian Lukis, freelance journalist. Murdered from his flat.... doors locked from the inside." Sherlock said to Dimmock as he's done typing at the laptop and turns it to Dimmock to justify he's right.

"You've gotta admit, this is similar. Both men killed by someone who can walk.... through solid walls." John tries to convince Dimmock but he just scowled in response. "Inspector, do you seriously believe that Eddie Van Coon was just another city suicide?" Sherlock asks him but Dimmock just squirmed in discomfort.

(Y/N) notices his reaction as she rolls her eyes and sighs in annoyance. "You have seen the ballistics report, I suppose?" As she looks at him pointedly.

"Mmmm." Dimmock nodded in response. "And the shot that killed him: was it fired from his own gun?" Sherlock tetchily added.

"No." Dimmock replied hesitantly. "No. So, this investigation might move a bit quicker if you were to take our word as gospel." (Y/N) scolded him that made Dimmock just looked back at them, speechless.

Sherlock leaned over to Dimmock and whispered at him but acutely, "We've just handed you a murder inquiry." "Five minutes in his flat." He added loudly as he jerks his head towards the photograph of Brian Lukis.

Dimmock instantly brings the trio to Lukis' flat as Sherlock and (Y/N) lifts the police tape and ducked under it as they walk upstairs, followed by Dimmock and John. As they gone up the stairs, Sherlock and (Y/N) observes the area as they are heading at the living room.

The whole flat is in an obscure mess as there was an open suitcase on the floor that looks like it had been rummaged and beside the suitcase is a crumpled black origami flower, same as the origami Sherlock plucked out of Van Coon's mouth. There were a lot of books and newspapers everywhere: on the shelves and on the table even on the floor has scattered books and newspapers.

Sherlock heads over to the kitchen and looks over to window to look down at the nearby balconies from the lower flats. He smirks in his discovery as he pushes back the net curtain from its original place.

"Four floors up. That's why they think they're safe. Put a chain across the door and bolt it shut: think they're impregnable." Sherlock stated as he walks to the middle of the flat again, adding to his statement. "They don't reckon for one second that there's another way in." As he goes back towards the stairs and sees a skylight above the landing leading to the flat.

"I don't understand." Dimmock said to him, puzzled as he watches Sherlock's actions. "It means, you're dealing with a killer who can climb." (Y/N) politely told him as she stands beside Dimmock.

Sherlock gets on the landing and hops on something to get near to the skylight that is located high on a slanted roof. "What are you doing?" Dimmock asks Sherlock, confused.

"He clings to the wall like an insect." Sherlock vaguely said instead as he unhooked the latch and pushes the window forward. "That's how he got in." He mumbled quietly.

"What?!" Dimmock exclaimed in disbelief. Then (Y/N) finally realizes it as she shakes her head and laughs in disbelief at herself, not figuring it out earlier.

"Climbed up to the side of the walls, ran along the roof, dropped in through that skylight. Clever Monkey." (Y/N) added excitedly to Sherlock's statement that made John and Dimmock turns to her, puzzled while Sherlock smirks at her in amusement and nodded. "You're not serious. Like Spiderman?!" Dimmock asks them, still not believing the facts they've given him that made (Y/N) looks at him with incredulity.

"He scaled six floors of a Docklands apartment building, jumped the balcony to kill Van Coon." Sherlock gravely answered him. "Oh, ho--hold on!" Dimmock said to them as he laughs in disbelief.

"And of course, that's how he got in into the bank. He ran along the window ledge and onto the terrace." (Y/N) jauntily added, already ignored Dimmock as she sees him still doubting their deductions even after the ballistics report. Sherlock then stepped down onto the landing again and scan the area again.

"We have to find out what connects these two." Sherlock mumbled as his eyes fell into the piles of books that were on the staircase. He jumps down from the landing and skips two steps down as he picked up one specific book that was opened at its front page, showing it had been borrowed from the West Kensington Library. 

He then shuts it and bring it with him as he walks out of the flat, (Y/N) and John quickly following; leaving Dimmock at the crime scene without any notice. After getting down at the cab and proceeding into the West Kensington Library, the trio goes up the escalator as Sherlock briskly walks on it with (Y/N) and John at his back. 

Sherlock immediately weaves his way through the maze of bookcases and found the aisle where Lukis got the book from. "Date stamped on the book is the same day that he died." Sherlock told them as he checks the reference number located at the bottom of the book's spine.

Sherlock, (Y/N) and John found the right shelf as they start pulling out some books and examined them. As Sherlock and (Y/N) are busy pulling out books, John pulls out some books nonchalantly at a random bookshelf but saw a familiar paint behind it.

"Sherlock, (Y/N)!" John calls them that caught their attention as they turn at John and saw him staring at some gap where he pulled out some books. (Y/N) heads towards him, with Sherlock and saw the familiar paint he was staring at then she pulls out the books covering that paint as Sherlock did the same.

As they already pulled out the books covering the paint then they saw the same graffiti symbols from the former Bank Chairman's office. Sherlock, (Y/N) and John got back at 211B and now staring at the recent printed photographs of the graffiti from the library with the photographs they've took at the former bank Chairman's office located around the mirror above the mantelpiece.

"So, the killer goes to the bank, leaves a threatening cipher for Van Coon; Van Coon panics, returns to his apartment and locks himself in." (Y/N) narrates what they've discovered so far. "Hours later, he dies." Sherlock shortly added.

"The killer find Lukis at the library; he writes the cipher on the shelf where he know it'll be seen; Lukis goes home...." John said, adding the information they've gathered but Sherlock instantly finishes the thought. "Late that night, he dies too." As he stares intensely at the photographs.

"Why did they die, Sherlock?" (Y/N) mumbles softly, glancing at Sherlock in confusion. Sherlock runs his fingers at the line across the eyes' painting, deep in thought as he murmurs in response, "Only the cipher can tell us." As he mindlessly taps the photo until his sea green eyes sharpen, knowing exactly what to do. 

The three of them were weaving through the sea of people who were currently crowding at the square's center, walking towards the National Gallery. "The world's run on codes and ciphers, (Y/N) and John. From the million-pound security system at the bank to the PIN machine you took exception to. Cryptography inhabits our every waking moment." Sherlock told them as he walks with them around the fountain.

"Yes, okay.... but...." John said but droned off, knowing Sherlock is still not finish as (Y/N) glances at them with subtle attention. "But it's all computer-generated: electronic codes, electronic ciphering method. This is different. It's an ancient device. Modern code-breaking methods won't unravel it." As they walk on the series of steps going to the elevated area to the Gallery.

"Where are we headed?" John asks him as he looks at Sherlock with confusion. "I need to ask some advice." Sherlock casually replied to him that made (Y/N) almost trip at the steps but regains her posture and instantly turns at Sherlock, shocked.

"What? I'm sorry?!" (Y/N) exclaimed in shock with John looking at Sherlock too, dumbfounded. Sherlock glares at them but John and (Y/N) just smiles in disbelief.

"You two heard me perfectly, I'm not saying it again." Sherlock told them, trying to avoid the subject. "You need advice?" John asks in disbelief, teasing him.

"On painting, yes. I need to talk to an expert." Sherlock quickly replied, getting annoyed already that made (Y/N) silently snickering behind. Sherlock and his companions headed at the back of the Gallery. 

As they reach their destination, a young man is spray painting on a gray metal door as Sherlock approaches the man with John and (Y/N) following at the back. (Y/N)'s eyes widened, somewhat recognizing the young man but as they grew closer; she just shakes her disappointment when she already recognized him. 

He is already giving his painting some finishing touches when they already reached him, with (Y/N) few feet away from them for some reason. "Part of the new exhibition." The young man told them as he is spray painting some details on his artwork.

"Interesting." Sherlock remarked, disinterested. "I call it 'Urban Blood Lust Frenzy'." The young added with exaggeration.

"Catchy." John said to him, feeling a bit uncomfortable especially what the young man's doing is wrong. "I've got two minutes before a Community Support Officer comes around that corner... Can we do this while I'm working?" The young man said to Sherlock as he glances at him then at his artwork.

Then (Y/N) finally made her appearance to him. "Raz... Raz... Raz..." As she approaches them while tutting and shaking her head pointedly at him that made Raz turns to the voice in confusion but gulped loudly when he saw (Y/N).

"Ms. (Y/LN)!" Raz nervously greeted her, looking obviously nervy due to him sweating profusely and standing in a rigid form. "I thought you already stopped doing these after your trials. By the looks of it, you're not." (Y/N) said to him gravely as she stops beside John with her hands behind her back while John is looking between them in wonder and Sherlock staring at her in interest.

Raz just looks away from her unnerving stare and keeps quiet. "But nonetheless, don't worry. You're under protection for now because you're our informant for this case." (Y/N) said to him, letting it slide for once making Raz sighs in relief and relaxes his posture.

Sherlock takes out his phone and holds it out for Raz, showing the photographs of the graffiti. Raz took the phone and throws his spray can to John who fortunately caught it and was stupefied, to look closer of the photographs.

"Know the author?" Sherlock asks as Raz looks through the photographs. "Recognize the paint. It's like Michigan; hardcore propellant. I'd say zinc." Raz replied as he analyses the photograph.

"What about the symbols: D'you recognize them?" Sherlock asks him again as Raz squints at the photographs, trying to read them. "Not even sure it's a proper language." Raz casually replied.

"Two men have been murdered, Raz. Deciphering this is the key to finding out who killed them." (Y/N) said to him, trying to convince him in a subtle manner. "What, and this is all you've got to go on? It's hardly much now, is it?" Raz asks them in disbelief.

"Are you going to help us or not?" (Y/N) asks him, po-faced. "I'll ask around." Raz responds to her shortly, knowing he can't say no to this woman.

"Somebody must have know something." Sherlock said to him but then suddenly somebody exclaimed, "Oi!" that caught their attention.

The four of them turn around and saw two Community Support Officers running towards them. Sherlock grabs his phone away from Raz and Raz kicked away his duffle bag, full of spray paints.

"Don't worry guys, I'll handle--" (Y/N) assures them as she turns to them again but only saw John just looking at Sherlock and Raz hurrying away. "And off they go..." John mumbled as he and (Y/N) just sighed in exasperation and faced the Community Support Officers.

"What the hell are you two doing?" One of the officers strictly asks them but (Y/N) instantly gets something from her wallet and holds it in front of them. "No worries, gentlemen. We are just in the middle of an important investigation for the country's security and you've just scared off our informant. If you two still value your jobs, I suggests you go back to what you're usually doing or I will talk to your boss personally." (Y/N) gravely said to them as she has a superiority air around her.

The two officers just gulped hard on what she said and apologize quickly then walk away from them. "Thank you." John said, grateful on what she'd done.

"Well, no problem. At least, you didn't run off." (Y/N) replied as she sighs exasperatedly. (Y/N) and John search the area for Sherlock and Raz but none so far, giving them speculation that they're already scurried off.

"Well, let's just go home." (Y/N) sighs deeply while John nods in response as they proceed out, getting into the sidewalk and hail a cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may not know by now, but I was really happy when I see people reading this book. To be honest, I really doubted myself and thought that nobody would read this. But here we are~~ 
> 
> I would really like to thank all of you readers who bookmarked, give kudos or just read this... :)
> 
> I really do hope I gave you a decent book to read on. If you like some inquires about me, the book or anything at all, please do talk to me by any means. I would appreciate it a lot. (...becauseIdonthavefriendshere...) xDD


	9. S.01 Blind Banker (2x03): Hang Zhou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I'm so sorry reader~ I almost forgot about the freaking story~~~ (￣^￣ﾒ)＼(_ _ ;)
> 
> I'm such a useless author... I'm just really busy with the college and everything that includes interacting with hoomans. 
> 
> I didn't even know that it will distract me that much from making this story. (☉_☉)
> 
> Well! Without further ado, I shouldn't kept you waiting~ Here's your much awaited and well deserved reward, readers.   
> ヾ（＠＾▽＾＠）ノ

**After a long journey,** (Y/N) and John already made it back to the living room of 211B and saw Sherlock who is reading a book and had his back facing them, looking at the photographs around the mirror.

"You two've been awhile." Sherlock said to them nonchalantly, not even bothering to look at them. "Yeah, well... you know how it is. If you were carrying a spray can, a duffle bag full of it too and standing in front of a vandalized wall; you will be really questioned especially by two officers. Not just any officers but two Community Support Officers." John ranted as he paces around, annoyed about what happened with (Y/N) low-key glaring at Sherlock's back.

"Hmm?" Sherlock asks with feigned curiosity but he was deep into solving the cipher. "But good thing, (Y/N) is there. She just shows a card to the officers and threatened them a little bit. Then, they scampered off." John added to his rant as he stops pacing and glowers at Sherlock who is ignoring them.

"What?" Sherlock lazily asks as he looks up to the photographs around the mirror. "He said I showed off a card then threatened them a little that made them ran off." (Y/N) repeated in John's behalf in a snarky way, cheesed off a bit about what happened.

"You always do that in our cases." Sherlock said as he turns to her, confused on her carrying-on. "That's the point, Sherlock! I've been doing it for a lot of our cases but a while ago, you've just ran off. Leaving John and I to fend for ourselves." (Y/N) scolded him with a grave face.

"What's really the point here? I'd scampered off, I admit. But what's the big deal?" Sherlock asks her with his eyebrow raised. "The point here is that you left us! If it's just me, it's okay because I'm used to it and I can defend myself. But what if it's just John with you?" (Y/N) continues her ramblings as she steps forward and looks up, glaring at him.

Sherlock just grew quiet in response and looks around the room, avoiding her stare as the tension rises. (Y/N) and John just rolled their eyes in exasperation as John walks into the kitchen. 

"I'm just going to hop into the loo for a moment, be right back." He told them as he goes to the bog, not waiting for any response. It grew quiet after John's disappearance in the room and unnerving tension in the air as (Y/N) broke her stare and just sighed in disappointment.

But after a few minutes, silence was cut by some murmurs of someone. "..... I'm...... sorry...." Sherlock mumbled quietly that made (Y/N) looked at him with quirked eyebrow and saw Sherlock who is looking down in guilt and pouting slightly.

He really doesn't care about other's opinions towards him but for some reason, he's not comfortable seeing (Y/N) disappointed especially these past few days which is quiet annoying to high-functioning sociopath like him. (Y/N) just shakes her head in disbelief and chuckles softly in response.

Sherlock heard footsteps approaching him slowly and saw (Y/N) peering up at him, smiling meekly. "I really can't resist you, can't I? You arsehole..." (Y/N) mumbled at him as she ruffles Sherlock's curls playfully and laughs as Sherlock grab her hand and put it away from his hair, glaring at messing his hair.

"Don't do that..." Sherlock murmurs at (Y/N) as he feels his cheeks heat up a bit and looks away at her. (Y/N) just giggled quietly when she saw Sherlock's reaction.

'I really do miss these moments...' (Y/N) thought as she smiles endearingly at Sherlock while after Sherlock already felt his cheeks cool down, he turns to her and was confused by her staring. 'Is she okay? She looks too.... sentimental?' Sherlock thoughts as he slowly comes closer to (Y/N)'s face, observing her (Y/EC) eyes twinkle a bit with golden specks surrounding her irises, her smooth cheeks flushed and her (Y/LC) soft lips smiles softly; looking like she's in a trance and reminiscing memories.

When they're almost few inches away from a lip-locked situation, someone cleared their throat loudly that made them snap out their thoughts and turned to the source. They saw John looking at them with his eyebrow raised in amusement, smirking with mischief.

"Am I interrupting something?" John teases them as he looks between (Y/N) and Sherlock with amusement. "No, you're not. I'm just observing her." Sherlock quickly retorts as he steps back from (Y/N)'s personal space nonchalantly while (Y/N) just shrugs at John in response.

"I do have a question, though." John said that made (Y/N) and Sherlock look at him in curiosity that made John continue. "What is really written on your card that made them ran away other than the fact you're a lawyer?" As John looks at her in confusion that made (Y/N) and Sherlock smirk at him in amusement.

(Y/N) just reached to her coat pocket and get her wallet, taking the card inside of it and hand it to John. When John grabbed the card, and take a closer look out of curiosity, his eyes widened and mouth gaped in shock on what he has found.

The card goes saying:

International Criminal Court   
The Hague, Netherlands

Atty. (Y/FN)(Y/LN)  
Trial, Lawyer-at-law and Majesty's Peace Adviser

Residence: 221 Baker Street, Westminster, London, England, United Kingdom   
(Y/FN)@mpa.com.uk  
Tel. No: (046) 02091981 Cell. No: +44 012219974 

"I would really not mess with you after seeing that." John remarks as he gave back the card from her, baffled at the new information. "Well, there's the funny thing about that, you see..." (Y/N) told him as she puts back the card in her wallet and put it inside her coat pocket.

"There was this young man who didn't believe that I'm a real government employee and reported me to the office. But then the office he reported is where Mycroft resided. So, you know what happens next..." She added as she puts her hands in her coat pockets and gazes at John amusingly. "He threatened him?" John guesses as his eyebrow raised in shock but then Sherlock answered in her behalf,

"Well, not a threat per say. But have a word with him would fit that situation." As he goes back reading at the book and looked at the photographs deciphering it once more. "He subtly rubbing it on my face every time we met." (Y/N) added with an indifferent look and in a deadpanned manner that made John sniggers a bit.

After a few minutes, Sherlock slams the book shut. "This symbol: I still can't place it." Sherlock said, frustrated on the incomplete information they've gathered.

When John was about to remove his jacket and sit, Sherlock briskly walks towards him and forcing him to wear it again then steers him out the door. "No, I need you John to go to the police station and asks about the journalist. The personal effects will have been impounded." Sherlock ordered John, not making him protest as he forces him out of the door that made John groaned in exasperation as he added.

"Get hold of his diary, or something that will tell us his movements. And (Y/N), come with me." As he grabs his black Belstaff coat and steers her out of the flat. As they walked out the building and on the sidewalk, Sherlock turns to (Y/N) and said,

"(Y/N), you and I are going to go see Van Coon's P.A. If we retrace their steps, somewhere they'll coincide." As he wears his black leather gloves and then walks away making (Y/N) glances at John, waving at him that he instantly reciprocated and then ran up to Sherlock.

John hails a cab that is coming around the corner and as it stops, he saw an Asian-looking woman with dark hair, wearing an all-black outfit with sunglasses and is taking a photograph. He observed that her camera was pointing directly at him that confuses him a lot.

John walks towards the cab and said to the driver, "Scotland Yard." Then proceeds inside the cab but as he gets inside the cab and tries to look at the woman's location once more, she was already gone.

(Y/N) and Sherlock was already at the bank and in his office beside his personal assistant who is Amanda, looking at Van Coons personal scheduled calendar at the computer. "Flew back from Dalian Friday. Looks like he had back-to-back meetings with the sales team." She informed them as she navigates at the calendar.

"Can you print us up a copy?" (Y/N) asks her as she observes the calendar intently that made Amanda glances at her and instantly replied, "Sure." "What about the day he died? Can you tell us where he was?" Sherlock instantly asks Amanda that made her look into the calendar again to check it.

"Sorry. I've got bit of a gap." Amanda replied that made Sherlock looks away from the screen, frustrated and (Y/N) frowns. "I have all his receipts." Amanda informed them that made them instantly turns to her.

While at the Scotland Yard, John was standing beside Dimmock as he was looking through the box of Lukis possessions; looking for what John has requested. "Your friend..." Dimmock blurted out as he was rummaging at the box.

"Listen, whatever you say, I'm behind you 100%." John instantly interrupts him as he looks at him exasperated already. "He's an arrogant sod." Dimmock finishes the thought while still looking through the box.

"Well, that was mild! People say a lot worse than that." John sarcastically told him but then Dimmock added, "And that woman. Such a waste of talent for hanging out for a person like him." As he found Lukis' diary and pulls it out of the box.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." John defended her that made Dimmock scowls at him and handed him the diary. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? The journalist's diary?" He asks as he gestures the diary to John to take it already.

John takes the diary and open it to look through its pages. As he flicks through the diary's pages, he saw a page that had been bookmarked with a boarding pass from Dalian DLC to London LHR on Zhuang Airlines.

Meanwhile at the bank, Amanda spread out the receipts on her desk as Sherlock and (Y/N) was observing it. "What kind of a boss was he, Amanda? Appreciative?" Sherlock asks as he is standing with his hands on his back while looking intently on the receipts.

"Um, no. That's not the word I'd use. The only things Eddie appreciated had a big price tag." Amanda replied to him as Sherlock kneels in front of the table to have a better look of the receipts but Sherlock notices an expensive hand lotion on top of the desk among her things. "Like that hand cream? He bought that for you, didn't he?" He inquisitively asks her while rummaging through all the receipts but Amanda just remained silent, fiddling at her hair pin nervously while (Y/N) looks at them curious.

Sherlock picks up a receipt from licensed cab and saw it was dated March 11, 2010 at the time of 10:35 for £18.50. He handed the receipt to (Y/N), snapping her out of her trance and said, "Look at this one. Got a taxi from home on the day he died. Eighteen pounds fifty." "That would get him to the office." Amanda remarks as she looks through (Y/N)'s shoulder.

"Not rush hour; check the time. Mid-morning. Eighteen would get him as far as--" (Y/N) contradicted her but Amanda interrupted her when she remembered. "West end. I remember him saying." As she looks at (Y/N) that made nodded at her in acknowledgement on what she had said.

(Y/N) looks at the receipts again and found a London Underground ticket with the same date and issued at Piccadilly. She grabs it, showing it to Sherlock then hands it to Amanda, saying "Underground. Printed at one in Piccadilly."

"So, he got a Tube back to the office. Why would he get a taxi into town and then the Tube back?" Amanda asks as she was looking at the receipt then at them in confusion. "Because he was delivering something heavy. Didn't want to lug a package up the escalator." Sherlock answered as he shuffles at the receipts.

"Delivering?!" Amanda asks them in disbelief that (Y/N) instantly replied with, "To somewhere near Piccadilly Station. Dropped the package, delivered it and then..." but then stops as she is looking through the receipts. Then she found another receipt that comes from Piazza Expresso Bar Italiano and shows it to Sherlock that made him stands up and finishes her thought, "Stopped on his way. He got peckish."

After getting out of the bank and finding where Van Coon headed to, Sherlock and (Y/N) found the bar and walking towards it while talking. "So, he bought his lunch from here en route to the station." Sherlock stated as he was looking through the surrounding for some clues while going in circles while walking with (Y/N) who's walking beside him calmly.

"Yeah, but where was he heading from? Where did the taxi dropped him?" (Y/N) asks as she was looking around also but not like Sherlock who was already walking backwards facing her. When suddenly, Sherlock accidentally bumped into someone that made him and (Y/N) turns to see John who was surprised to see them and was reading from a journal that looks like from Lukis.

"Eddie Van Coon brought a package here the day he died--whatever was hidden in that case." Sherlock informed John and before John was about to say something, Sherlock interrupted him that (Y/N) noticed. "We've managed to piece together a picture using scraps of information--credit card bills, receipts. He flew back from China, then he came here."

"Sherlock." John called him while (Y/N) were nudging Sherlock gently to stop talking for a minute but again, Sherlock didn't pay attention that made John and (Y/N) have a deadpanned look. "Somewhere in this street, somewhere near. I don't where--"

"That shop over there." John butts him off instantly, pointing towards a shop that was located at the other side of the street.

Sherlock and (Y/N) looked at each other then to John in confusion. "How can you tell?" (Y/N) asks him, baffled. 

"Lukis' diary. He was here too. He wrote down the address." John immediately replied at her as he shows the page where he saw it and walks towards it. Sherlock and (Y/N) stared at each other, speechless for a moment then Sherlock breaks the silence.

"Oh." Sherlock utters only that made (Y/N) snickers at him then they immediately follow John.

The three of them arrived at the shop that looks like a Chinese shop by the looks of the oriental porcelain cups and tea pots, figurines and paintings. As they got in the shop, John greeted the Chinese shop keeper while they were looking at the items on display.

The woman lifts a golden cat who were sitting up with its hind legs and its right paw raised up and gestures it to John as she asks them, "You want Lucky cat?". "No, thanks. No." John refuses politely while Sherlock smiled tightly towards the shop keeper, silently helping him.

"Ten pound. Ten pound!" The shop keeper insists him but John just smiles and laughs awkwardly that made (Y/N) smiles at the shop keeper and to John in amusement. "No." John refuses politely but then the woman keeps on insisting him.

"I think your girlfriend, she will like." She jerks her head towards (Y/N) but (Y/N) just smiles gently and shakes her head as she said to her, "No, thank you ma'am." (Y/N) turn around and saw Sherlock smirking puckishly at her. 

She mouths 'shut it' to him that made him lets out a deep chuckle. While they're still looking at the items in the shop, John approaches a table with a set of oriental tea cups without handles. 

He picks it up out of curiosity and turn it over to look at the price tag but froze on what he'd discovered. "Sherlock, (Y/N)." John called them that made Sherlock put back the figurine he was looking and (Y/N) stepping away from the painting she was gazing.

Sherlock and (Y/N) approaches him and after they reached him, John said to them, "The label there." He gestures towards the cup that made (Y/N) slouches over to have a better look at it.

"Yes, I see it." Sherlock stated after (Y/N) straighten up, already knew what's the symbol is. "Exactly the same as the cipher." John said to them as he puts back the cup.

As John clears his throat out of nervousness, (Y/N) notices Sherlock deep in thought but then his icy blue eyes sharpen as he already realizes what's the symbol is.

The three of them were walking down the street while Sherlock said to them, "It's an ancient number system--Hang Zhou. These days, only street traders use it. Those were numbers written on the wall at the bank and at the library." Sherlock, (Y/N) and John headed towards a grocery and see various boxes with handwritten signs on them in Chinese and English with the cost of the item in Hang Zhou and English.

"Number written in an ancient dialect." Sherlock said as he was picking up the signs and checking every symbol. (Y/N) and John spots a sign with upside down eight and a slash above it and the English equivalent of it.

"It's fifteen! What we thought was the artist's tag--it's a number fifteen." John exclaimed, amazed on what they've discovered. "And the blindfold--the horizontal line? That was a number as well." Sherlock added as he shows them a price tag with the same horizontal tag and the English equivalent of it.

"The Chinese number one!" (Y/N) said in joy that made Sherlock smiled at her and John added in relief, "We found it." Sherlock walks away from the stand, followed by (Y/N).

John smiled in relief and was about to follow them but noticed the same woman at the Baker Street again with its camera pointing towards him. John was about to take good look at her and approach her but someone walks in front of the woman, blocking John's view.

And by the time they already walked by, the woman once again disappears out of nowhere. John grimaces in confusion and then follows (Y/N) and Sherlock.

After searching out from the Lucky Cat shop, the trio settled in a restaurant just across the shop; surveying the area. They were sitting at a table beside the window with John on the other side while Sherlock and (Y/N) were sitting at the other. 

Sherlock were writing Hang Zhou numbers with it's English equivalent numbers as same with John who is also writing some notes. "Two men travel back from China. Both head straight for the Lucky Cat emporium. What did they see?" John asks as he is writing down some notes.

"It's not what they saw; it's what they brought back in those suitcases." Sherlock responded as he puts back his pen in his suit and folded his note. "And you don't mean duty free." John said as Sherlock and he gazes at (Y/N) who were looking out the shop but then turns to them in shock when she felt their gazes.

The waitress brings over the plates of food for John and (Y/N) to their seat. "Thank you." John said to the waitress while (Y/N) nodded in response.

John takes off the tissue covering the utensils while (Y/N) done the same. "Think about what Sebastian told us. About Van Coon about how he stayed afloat in the market." Sherlock told them as (Y/N) was already chewing and looking at Sherlock while John stops for a moment.

"Lost five million." John trails off then Sherlock finishes the thought, "Made it back for a week. That's how he made such easy money."

"He was a smuggler." (Y/N) utters out after chewing her food and John nodded at her in agreement. "Cover would have been perfect." (Y/N) added then continue eating but paying attention to them.

"Business man making frequent trips to Asia. And Lukis was the same, a journalist writing about China." Sherlock stated to them that made them hummed at him in agreement. "Both of them smuggled stuff about, and the Lucky Cat was their drop-off." Sherlock continues his statement as he looks across the shop in thought that made John and (Y/N) stare at it also.

"But why did they die? It doesn't make sense. If they both turn up at the shop and deliver the goods, why would someone threaten them and kill them after the event, after they'd finished the job?" John asks them that made (Y/N) stopped eating for a while and thought about what John said. 'Why were they killed after delivering the goods? Unless...' (Y/N) thought but then smiles widely after realizing the problem.

"What if one of them was light-fingered?" (Y/N) asks them that made John stops and turns to her in confusion while Sherlock smirks at her, proud. "How'd you mean?" John asks her, confused on what she meant.

"Stole something. Something from the hoard." (Y/N) clarifies what she meant that made John realizes it. "And the killer doesn't know which of them took it. So, he threatens them both. Right." As John nodded and smiled at it dawns him.

Sherlock looks out of the window and then he observes the sky in confusion. "Remind me. When was the last time that it rained?" Sherlock asks them as he looks at the yellow page phone directory at a flat beside the Lucky Cat emporium, observing it.

Without waiting for the response of the two, Sherlock suddenly stands up and walks out of the restaurant. John just sighs in exasperation and stops eating while (Y/N) chuckles softly and shakes her head as they just put money on top of the table and quickly follows Sherlock.

Just crossing across the street, Sherlock slouches and observed the directory; noticing that the plastic wrap still has rain drops over it and the top of it has been already broken. He ran his thumb across the wet exposed pages of the directory and stated to (Y/N) and John when he sensed they were already behind him.

"It's been here since Monday." Sherlock straightens and presses the buzzer that has a name tag named to Soo Lin Yao. After no response within few seconds, he looks towards his right and walks towards that direction to find a way to get in the flat.

They walked down in an alleyway just beside the building as Sherlock stated, "No one's been on that flat for at least three days." "Could've gone on holiday." John said to him but (Y/N) gestures the open window and asks John as they reached the back of the building.

"D'you leave your windows open during holidays?"

Her and Sherlock look up and saw a cantilevered metal fire escape above their heads. With Sherlock's tallness, he makes a quick run for it and jumps; grabbing the end of the ladder and pulling it down.

After the ladder reaches the ground, he quickly runs up the steps towards the window of the flat. As he reaches the top, (Y/N) was about to follow him but the ladder already swings back again before she could grab it.

"Sherlock!" (Y/N) shouted for help but Sherlock didn't hear her. Knowing John and she was too small to even do what Sherlock did, they just sighed in defeat and ran back towards the front door.

John rings the buzzer the moment they arrived at the front door again. "D'you think maybe you could just let us in?" John asks Sherlock but there's no response once again.

"Sherlock!" (Y/N) called him again in a louder voice but still no response. It's either he can't hear them, they can't hear him or just plain ignoring them.

John bends down towards the letterbox, pushing it open and said through the gap, "Can you not keep doing this, please?". Sherlock answered them back but incoherently that they can't understand it.

"What?" John shouted at him, can't quite hear what he just said. Sherlock spoke louder but its still incoherent.

"What are you saying?" John asks him again but they can't still hear him that made John let go of the letterbox and straighten up. He just sighs in exasperation and mumbles angrily, "I'm wasting my breath."

(Y/N) just shakes her head in disappointment. John is already pacing back and forth in annoyance while (Y/N) bend a little and flip the letterbox lid open.

"Anytime you want to include us!" She shouted but then again ignored by Sherlock as John ranted mockingly while he is striding around. "No, I'm Sherlock Holmes and I always work alone because no one can compete with my--"

Then he bend down and open the letter box as he shouted at it, "MASSIVE INTELLECT!" John then looks at (Y/N) who is just looking at the door impatiently and said, "Now, you know how I feel yesterday."

(Y/N) turns to him in confusion and defended herself, "I can't help it, I'm in too deep in the investigation when you were calling us yesterday. And besides, don't you worry. I do experience these types of situations. Sometimes even worse." "Define worse." John said to her as he gave her a skeptical look with his arms crossed and eyebrow curved.

"Waiting in a creepy warehouse all by yourself in the middle of night is one." (Y/N) told him casually that made John's eyes widened in shock. "Really?" John asks her, baffled.

(Y/N) just nodded in response, feeling there's nothing wrong about what happened to her. "How do you tolerate him for so long, seriously?" John asks her in disbelief.

(Y/N) just shrugs and smiles at him that made John shakes his head and laughs at her in disbelief. "You are an odd lady." John mutters at her, staring at her in amazement that made her giggle softly.

"So, I've been told." (Y/N) replied to him as she looks back at him while smiling softly. In a few minutes, they were not speaking and the noises from the Chinatown were just heard when suddenly Sherlock finally opens the door the door that made them snap out and looked at him.

"The--uh--milk's gone off and the washing's starting to smell. Somebody left in a hurry three days ago." Sherlock told them in a croaky voice. "Somebody?" John asks him, confused but Sherlock nodded in agreement as (Y/N) notices an envelope on the ground and picked it up.

"Soo Lin Yao. We have to find her." Sherlock replied, voice still hoarse. "But how, exactly?" John asks again as (Y/N) opens the envelope and saw the message noted to Soo Lin Yao from Andy and notices the paper came from the National Antiquities Museum.

"Maybe we can start with this." (Y/N) responds to John as she shows them the envelope that made Sherlock nodded in response and grabs the paper off her hands. He walks out of the flat and closes the door as he heads towards the road with John and (Y/N) following him.

"You've gone all croaky. Are you getting a cold?" John asks him in concern. "I'm fine." Sherlock dismisses in a hoarse voice and then coughs.

(Y/N) just raises her eyebrow, knowingly at Sherlock as she notices the faint marks of strangling there on his neck. 'Well, if he doesn't want to tell John. Then, I won't call him out. Maybe he had a good reason for it.' (Y/N) thought as she looks at Sherlock's back that made Sherlock glances at her in confusion, feeling her stare at him.

After they arrived at the museum, Sherlock and (Y/N) are striding around the room, observing things as they interrogates Andy with John. "When was the last time that you saw her?" Sherlock asks him as he is looking around the room.

"Three days ago, um--here at the museum. This morning, they told me she'd resigned just like that. Just left her work unfinished." Andy replied as Sherlock looks over to the clay tea pots in the display cases with one of the tea pot shining and then to the oriental jade figurines and artworks. "What was the last thing that she did in her final afternoon?" (Y/N) piped in as she turns to Andy inquisitively.

Then, Andy takes them to the basement archives and turns on the light displaying rows of artifacts being held carefully from their specialized cases as he walks them in. "She does this demonstration for the tourists, a--a tea ceremony. So, she would have packed up and just put them in here." Andy told them as he heads towards a open stack and starts to turn the handle to widen the gap for them to fit in.

John and (Y/N) stands behind Andy and looks into the gap but Sherlock notices something from outside the stack. "(Y/N)!" Sherlock called her that made her and John turn to Sherlock in confusion but their eyes got widened for what he discovered.

Sherlock with (Y/N) following at the back walks closer to life-sized marble sculpture of a nude woman, vandalized by the same graffiti that they saw from the bank and the library.

It was already night when they headed out of the museum. "We have to find Soo Lin Yao." Sherlock told them as they walk down the steps.

"If she's still alive." John mumbles back as (Y/N) nodded in response while they follow Sherlock. After John's statement, someone called Sherlock's name that made them stop and turns towards that source.

"Oh, look who it is." John murmurs to (Y/N) who is glaring at the man as they saw Raz running towards them. Raz stopped in front of them and told them, "Found something you like."

Then runs off towards the direction he saw it as the trio follows after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, Thank you all so much! I'm really over whelmed for the love I've got from all your kudos and comments.   
> (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ
> 
> I'm really honored to have such a sweet and kind readers~ There are no exact words I'm feeling right now with all your love you're giving. (̂ ˃̥̥̥ ˑ̫ ˂̥̥̥ )̂
> 
> You deserve more and I'll really try my best to give all my best to give you what you all deserve. (*´꒳`*)
> 
> I'll try to answer all of your comments as well~~~ As soon as I discover how to answer them, I still don't know what am I doing. ( ´͈ ॢꇴ  `͈)੭ु

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters in Sherlock and it's portrayers are not Author's properties. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. For the BBC's Sherlock concept, obviously to Mark Gattis and Steven Moffat and the actors practically own themselves. (...Because if they don't, you know what happens next.... *dramatic evil laugh*...*coughs*)


End file.
